The Unexpected Lord of Foxes
by Solvdrage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki's world has been thrown into turmoil after Hinata's confession of love, Hiashi's plea to save his daughter, and the Kyubi seeking a new 'arrangement'. Through the turmoil, Naruto will discover power and something even greater.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He had just returned to the village after his successful mission to bring Tsunade of the Sannin back to the village. Baa-chan was currently meeting with the Elders about the inauguration. Naruto had tried to go to that meeting, but had been kicked out. How could those two fossils tell Naruto that 'this meeting does not concern Genin of no standing'? Wasn't Naruto pretty much a shoe-in for Rokudaime?

_"Whatever. I'll go check in with the rest of the gang! I bet Sakura-chan will be thrilled that baa-chan will be able to help Sasuke! Then, Bushy Brows will be up and running again… Man, baa-chan's actually going to be useful!"_

"NARUTO!" A girl called out from behind him. Naruto turned to face the voice when he was practically tackled by Bushy Brow's weapon-using teammate.

"Uh, Tenten?" Naruto asked while hoping he got the name right. "Need something?"

"Is it true?" Tenten pleaded with Naruto. There were clearly stars in her eyes.

"What?" Naruto squawked.

"Tsunade-sama is back in the village?" Tenten squealed.

"Yeah, I brought baa-chan back to the village. She's meeting with those stuck up elders now." Naruto grinned.

"That's so great! She'll be able to heal Lee!" Tenten's face suddenly fell. "I just wish Neji was around. I think he'd like to hear about your mission. He admires you, Naruto."

"Really? Neji admires me?" Naruto repeated Tenten's last statement as a question.

"He didn't use the word admire, though. You've seen Neji. He's a _genius_ so his actual words were a lot more poetic. I need to thank you for whatever you did when you beat him in the Chunin Exam finals." Tenten had a dreamy look on her face as the two Genin started walking towards the center of town.

"You two started dating, didn't you?" Naruto snickered when Tenten turned bright red.

Tenten nodded. "It's been great! But that has made the last couple of days really hard. No one has seen Neji or Hinata in a while. I was on my way to meet with some of the gang we took the Chunin Exams with to talk about it."

There was something very off about this entire situation. The 'Konoha 12', as the youngest Genin Teams of Naruto's generation had been named, rarely gathered into one large group. In fact, all twelve had only been in the same room a handful of times. First was the initial stage of the Chunin exams, where Morino Ibiki sadistically tested their information gathering skills and their resolve. The second, and final time, had been for the Preliminary Rounds of the Finals Tournament. Naruto knew that the only complete team that truly hung out together outside of missions was Team Ten. The second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho had always been friends. Naruto occasionally hung out with Kiba and Shino or Shikamaru and Chouji. The fact that Naruto socialized more with the other teams than his own hurt a bit. Thus, having a good chunk of the group get together was really unusual.

"So, what exactly is going on? I know Hinata was in kind of rough shape from her fight with Neji, but I talked to her before my match with Neji. Hinata was training then, so I thought she was fine. Neji wasn't too hurt during our match and I didn't hear about him getting hurt during the Invasion," Naruto said as he threw his hands behind his head. _"__I was right! Something is very wrong here! I hope Hinata's okay."_

Tenten and Naruto reached a relatively new casual dining restaurant. Kiba, Shino, Ino and Chouji were sitting at a table. Kiba motioned Naruto and Tenten over.

"Glad to see you back, Naruto," Kiba greeted.

Naruto smiled back. "Thanks. Hey, Kiba, you up for a rematch sometime?"

The Inuzuka smiled and nodded. Shino rapped his knuckles on the table. "I am relieved for your safe return, Uzumaki-san. I assume Tenten-san has informed you of the mysterious situation concerning our Hyūga comrades?"

Naruto took a seat. "No one has seen Neji or Hinata for a while. I was actually going to try to meet up with them later."

The whiskered Genin wanted to thank Hinata for her pep talk and make sure she saw him knock some sense into Neji, like Naruto had promised. Naruto also wanted to let Neji know their problems would stay in the past if Neji started treating Hinata like family.

"I've even gone by the Hyūga compound a few times to see how Hinata was feeling. The guards wouldn't let me see Hinata," Ino confessed. It was widely known that the three Rookie kunoichi had struck up a friendship over the month interlude between the preliminary matches and the Finals.

"That clan is still probably a bit paranoid with Kumo's second attempt to kidnap Hinata," Kiba growled.

Naruto looked up in shock. "What? They tried again?"

"A pair of Kumo ninja took advantage of the invasion and attempted to kidnap Hinata. Neji, Kiba, and I helped Hiashi-sama stop them. Hiashi-sama didn't stay long. He had to leave to command the defenses at the Hyūga Compound. Orochimaru's forces made a big push to secure the Byakugan," Tenten explained.

Chouji swallowed a huge bite of food. "Sound made a big push on all the clan compounds. Our dads also had to fight off a big group of Sound and Sand Ninja to protect our clans' secrets."

"We were fighting a war," Naruto said in a small but powerful voice. "We won and will grow stronger for it."

Ino blinked a few times before tapping Naruto on the shoulder to make sure some stranger wasn't wearing a Naruto-transformation. "Wow, that was profound Naruto. I'm impressed." Naruto grinned cheekily at the compliment.

"As shockingly eloquent as Naruto's statement was; our initial queries have not been answered. What is the situation in the Hyūga Clan and why have our teammates and friends not contacted us or our sensei in any form or fashion?" Shino interrupted.

Naruto glared at the Aburame for a second. After a moment, he sighed and looked up. "I'm going to find Baa-chan. There are a few things I was going to ask her about anyways. If anyone can help us find out what's going on with Hinata and Neji, it's her."

"Wait, when did you get a grandmother?" Chouji nearly choked on his rice.

"She's not really my grandmother. She's just old enough to be," Naruto confessed.

"So, who is she?" Kiba asked as he sneaked Akamaru a chicken wing.

Naruto shrugged. "Just Tsunade. Gah, I hope she isn't angry that it's been a few days since she's been able to gamble."

"_Just _Tsunade?" The other Genin screeched in shock at Naruto's casual and less-than-flattering description of one of the Sannin.

"Yeah." Naruto didn't catch the looks of shock and disbelief on his friends' faces. "I'm going to track her down. You want me to get an autograph or something, Tenten?"

"Hell yes!" Tenten squealed in anticipation. "Oh, and find out what is going on with Neji. I miss him. Make sure Tsunade-sama helps Lee! And tell her she's my hero!"

Naruto waved off the now fangirling Tenten. "Anyone else have a request for our next Hokage?"

Once again, everyone's jaws dropped at Naruto's causal relationship with one of the Legendary Sannin. No one could say anything and only shook their heads

"I'll just tell Baa-chan you said hi, then." Naruto waved to his friends and exited the restaurant. He was only a couple of steps out the door when he heard Kiba shout.

"Naruto _has_ to be related to the Hokages! Nobody should be so buddy-buddy with them!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade had never been so grateful to be freed from a meeting in her life. She had sat through meetings with her creditors that were less stressful. Tsunade was as familiar with the role of Hokage as anyone living in Konoha. The accusations that Tsunade 'lacked a sense of decorum' were insulting!<p>

"I'm the granddaughter of the Shodai and the grandniece of the Nidaime! I think I know the protocols!" Tsunade fumed.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sure the Elders were just following their own set of protocols," Shizune attempted to calm her master and friend.

The Slug Sannin snorted. "They think they can push me around. I've seen creditors wield more subtlety than those two fossils! I'm going to need some hot saké and a place to relax for a bit!"

"That'll have to wait Baa-chan." Tsunade felt a vein twitch in her forehead at the sound of her most hated nickname.

"I am the Godaime Hokage, brat." Naruto only smiled warmly as Tsunade spun around. Despite the anger in Tsunade's voice, there was a smile on her lips. "What do you want?"

"A couple of things, actually." Naruto fished out a small notebook. Shizune gulped and hoped that Naruto wasn't beginning to follow in Jiraiya's footsteps. "One of my friends wants an autograph. You're her hero."

Tsunade beamed. _"__No one's asked for my autograph in years! Hell yes!"_ "Sure, what's her name?"

"Tenten," Naruto said and accepted the notebook back. "There's more and it's all urgent."

"Well, start talking. I've got a lot to take care of at the hospital. Your friends need patching up, don't they?" Tsunade started down the stairs. Naruto and Shizune fell in step with the legendary medic. Shizune followed at a respectful distance, but Naruto walked beside Tsunade as if he were her equal.

"Sasuke, Bushy Brows, and Kakashi-sensei got hurt pretty badly," Naruto mentioned offhandedly. He wasn't worried about his friends and teacher now. Naruto had faith in Tsunade. "I know they'll be fine with you here. You may be a loud-mouthed gambling addict, but you sure as hell know your medical ninjutsu."

Tsunade didn't know whether she should clobber the brat or hug him. Jiraiya had told Tsunade about Naruto's tendency to act casually with the people he trusted completely. _"__I hope I'm worthy of that trust, Naruto."_ "There is something else on your mind, Naruto."

The younger blond loudmouth nodded. He recognized that Tsunade had just read him like a book. "Two of my friends haven't been seen in a while, Hinata and Neji Hyūga. I met with some of the other Konoha Twelve. We think the Hyūga are still freaking out about Kumo trying to steal the Byakugan again. Problem is; they won't even let us talk to Hinata or Neji."

"I'll look into it as soon as I've finished my rounds at the hospital," the Fifth promised the boy. _"You'll succeed me one day, Naruto,"_ Tsunade thought proudly as Naruto recounted the experiences of his friends during the invasion. _"You'll make your father and your ancestors so very proud."_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at Sasuke's bedside praying for a change in his condition. There had been no change, but Sakura had still visited every day.<p>

"I'm coming in," A woman's voice that Sakura didn't recognize drifted into the room. The pinkette was on her feet in an instant to properly greet Sasuke's guest.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baachan is going to heal Sasuke!" Naruto burst into the room to reassure Sakura.

Sakura nodded once before turning to Tsunade. "Guy-sensei informed me of your skill. Please, help Sasuke-kun," Sakura bowed and pleaded with Tsunade.

Naruto smiled as he watched Tsunade go to work. He remembered how quickly Tsunade had healed his injuries after the fight with that bastard Kabuto. Naruto would give up ramen if Sasuke wasn't up and about within a minute after Tsunade finished her jutsu. Uzumaki Naruto knew he had much better luck with bets than Tsunade. When Sasuke stirred and sat up, Naruto's grin threatened to split his face in two.

"Sasuke, wel…" Naruto started to greet his teammate and friend.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw herself at the barely conscious Uchiha and cried uncontrollably.

_"At least she's happy_._"_ Naruto smiled softly before walking out of the room. Shizune's concerned look went unnoticed.

Tsunade smiled approvingly, but was not aware of Naruto's pang of disappointment. _"__I guess he can take other people's feelings into account."_ The Hokage followed Naruto to the next room. Tsunade healed Kakashi quickly, but spent most of the time assuring Guy that she would examine Rock Lee.

"Good to see you up again, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed happily. The whiskered Genin went out of his way to cheer up Kakashi. Tsunade had torn Kakashi a new one while healing the masked Jonin.

"It's good to be back, Naruto." Kakashi smiled at Naruto's somewhat successful attempt. "We'll talk about stepping up Team Seven's training when Sasuke and I get out of here."

"Heck yeah!" Naruto pumped his fist. He saw Guy wringing the curtain surrounding Kakashi-sensei's bed. "Next, on to Bushy Brows!"

Guy was wide-eyed from a combination of hope, distress, and impatience. "Please, Tsunade-sama! You must help my precious student Rock Lee!"

Might Guy and Naruto led Tsunade through the halls. The Slug Sannin was familiar with the hospital, but was content to allow her two excitable ninja to guide her to Lee.

"Lee! We have brought Tsunade-sama!" Guy announced gleefully. Tsunade took a good look at the young man. Lee was truly Guy's apprentice. It took only a second to realize that Lee would not recover with just Medical Ninjutsu. The boy would need invasive surgery and a lengthy physical recovery.

"This is your disciple?" Tsunade asked.

Guy pumped his fist. "This is my precious student, Rock Lee!"

"Naruto, don't you have some other appointment?" Tsunade reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, I need to meet Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned to leave. "Wait! What about Hinata and Neji? We need to figure out what's going on with them!"

"I'll check into it after I examine Lee," Tsunade promised. Naruto wished everybody good luck before speeding off to visit his favorite academy teacher.

"_Who knows? Maybe Iruka-sensei has heard something about Hinata and Neji?"_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Naruto. I haven't seen Hinata or Neji since the invasion. Though…" Iruka tapped his chopsticks against his bowl of ramen.<p>

"Though? Though what, Iruka-sensei? You've got to tell me! Hinata and Neji are my friends and everyone is really worried about them!" Naruto pressed, and pressed hard.

Iruka sighed. "Remember the lessons on Clan politics?"

"Something about how the Hokage can't get involved in Clan stuff unless it threatens the village or something," Naruto recited what he remembered. Iruka beamed that his favorite student actually remembered an academic lesson from the Academy.

"Exactly. I've heard that the Hyūga are going through some political upheavals at the moment. Orochimaru hit the Compound hard," Iruka reported.

"How can politics throw up?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in utter confusion.

"The Hyūga aren't throwing up. That's heaving, Naruto. Upheaval is when something gets shaken up and changes," Iruka explained with a laugh.

"So, things shouldn't be too bad? I'm not going to have to get the Twelve together and rescue them, am I?" The young man asked after draining his bowl of broth.

Iruka cracked up. "I don't think you'll have to do anything so rash, Naruto."

"Sure, sure. Though, it would help me fulfill my promise to Neji, and I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind too much if the Twelve helped me clean house," Naruto said confidently.

"What did you promise Neji?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Oh, that I'd help get rid of the Hyūga Cursed Seal when I'm Hokage. The whole thing is a load of bullshit. Hinata's going to be the next head of the Hyūga, so she'll help out," Naruto stated his goal simply.

Iruka hurriedly changed the subject. The teacher actually agreed with Naruto and Neji's ambition, but Iruka didn't want Naruto to make an enemy of the Hyūga Clan. Naruto excitedly told him about his mission to retrieve Tsunade. Iruka nearly had a heart attack when Naruto talked about his fight with Kabuto.

The pair parted ways in a great mood. Iruka was incredibly proud of Naruto's growth as both a person and a ninja. Naruto was grateful to be receiving recognition for his efforts. He was still a bit upset that Sakura-chan had not even said a word to Naruto.

"_So much for asking her out," _Naruto thought glumly as he walked up the stairs towards his apartment. Immediately, something struck him as wrong. Naruto broke out into a sprint and saw that his door had been forced open.

"Shit!" Naruto drew a kunai and summoned a pair of clones. The original and one of the clones took up positions on each side of the door. The remaining Shadow Clone stormed the room. Naruto expected to hear the pop of a dispelling clone. Instead, he heard a loud groan followed by the Clone cursing up a storm. Naruto pushed aside the door, and his heart fell as he looked at his apartment.

It had been ransacked. Naruto could barely remember the last time his apartment had been vandalized. "Damn it," Naruto groaned as he summoned more Shadow Clones to clean up and make sure nothing was stolen. The process did not take long thanks to the clones. Naruto was infinitely grateful that everything he owned was still present.

"I'll tell Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, and Baa-chan about this tomorrow." Naruto groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at his door. The attack on his apartment had made Naruto cautious. He was nervous, so he summoned another clone. The clone drew a brace of shuriken and hid out of sight. Naruto walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked through the door.

"It-it's me, Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice was barely audible through the door. Naruto flung open the door.

"Hinata! Are you okay? I've been worried about you! Heck, everyone is worried about you and Neji! Are you alright? Do you need my help?" Naruto fired off half a dozen sentences in a single breath.

"Hinata, do not forget, you only have twenty minutes," A Hyūga Naruto didn't recognize sneered at the distraught girl. The tone was identical to Neji's during the Preliminary match.

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that! I'm sure you remember what happened to the last Hyūga who talked to Hinata like that!" Naruto growled.

The Hyūga guard twitched and was about grab Hinata when she stepped forward. "N-Naruto-kun, can we talk inside? Th-there's something I have t-to tell you."

Naruto nodded once and invited Hinata in. The Hyūga Guards started to follow Hinata in. "I invited Hinata in, not you jackasses."

Hinata had a faint smile as Naruto slammed the door. For a moment, Hinata allowed herself the fantasy that Naruto would let her stay forever. The clan would never allow that, of course, but it was a comforting fantasy.

"So, Hinata, what do you need to tell me?" Naruto asked as he pulled up a seat for Hinata.

Hinata wiped away a few tears. "T-there is so much I want, no, I have to tell you, because I'll never get another chance. This is the last time we'll ever see each other, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present another attempt to do justice to a kickass challenge. This is an attempt at Chewie Cookie's Kitsune Summoning Contract Challenge. I'd like to thank him for not only creating the challenge, but also for giving me a shot at it and beta'ing the story. Go check out Love's Wings. It is awesome. Seriously, you won't be disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock for several seconds. "What are you talking about? Of course we'll see each other again! I mean, Iruka-sensei said you're clan is going through some 'upheavals' or whatever, but that will work itself out, won't it?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. M-my father is no longer head of the Hyūga. The Council revoked his title because of the losses we suffered during the invasion. I… I…" Hinata choked up and started crying.

Naruto was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to simply _be there_ for Hinata. He was incredibly confused by this strange and sudden urge. Naruto and Hinata had never really been close before the Chunin Exams. The only real memory he had of Hinata before the Exams was how shy and kind she was. This sudden urge to protect her was fresh. In fact, it still confused the hell out of Naruto. So, without really thinking, Naruto simply hugged the distraught girl.

"Keep talking. I can't help if I don't know what's going on," Naruto whispered gently. Hinata sniffled a bit.

"I… I'm being sealed in one week. The… the Hyūga Council has barred me from ever leaving the compound. Hanabi will be the new heiress." Hinata once again broke down.

"They can't do that!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell gives them the right?"

"The Council… They can't have anyone loyal to my father in p-positions of power," Hinata sobbed into Naruto's shoulder.

"We have a week. We can make this right," Naruto promised.

"You are… I wish I… I wish I could be as confident as you. That's why I…" Hinata closed her eyes and paused.

"What is it, Hinata?" The softness in Hinata's tone caught Naruto off guard. Naruto felt a heat in his cheeks that he had never felt before. Hinata pulled herself away and took several deep breaths.

"Do you r-remember our conversation before your match with Neji-niisan?" Hinata forced herself to look Naruto in the eyes. _"This is the moment I have dreamed of. I cannot falter."_

Naruto nodded. "You said I was a proud failure, and had the strength to keep going. Hinata…" Naruto paused. "You also mentioned 'intense feelings of the heart'."

"I did," Hinata said, and looked away with a shy smile on her face. Naruto matched Hinata's smile. She wasn't crying anymore, which was an infinite improvement.

"What… did you mean by that?" Naruto gulped. He had a feeling of where this was leading.

Hinata's face shot up. She wore the same look of determination she had when she stood up to Neji. "I love you."

"L…love?" Naruto stammered. He had just realized that Hinata **liked** him, but love? That had been completely unexpected. "Me?"

"_No one has _ever _told me that… I… How do I even respond to that? Hinata's a great friend and an amazing person, but…"_

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata repeated. "I h-have always admired you. The Chunin exams… That was when I knew that I loved you. I nearly gave up when Ibiki-san told us about the tenth question. Your words gave me hope that I could accomplish my goal of changing myself. I realized how hopelessly I loved you during my fight with Neji. After all the years of waiting, I found the courage I never had before. I… I was so glad that you helped me realize my own self-worth, even if I only had it for a little while."

"You've always been worth something," Naruto said with quiet conviction. "But… do I deserve your love?"

Naruto's question caught Hinata completely off guard. "What… what do you mean?"

"You nearly _died_, Hinata-chan. If I hadn't kept yelling for you, you wouldn't have taken that second blow to the heart. That… that's why I didn't visit in the hospital. I was terrified that you hated me. Our… our conversation at Training Ground Three meant a lot. I knew then that I hadn't lost one of my few friends. That meant as much to me as the confidence you gave me before my fight with Neji." Naruto pinned Hinata in place with an intense, but vulnerable stare. _"I don't know my feelings for you yet, but you deserve so much more. Calling you Hinata-chan is the least I can do."_

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. _"He called me Hinata-chan. I have one less regret now."_ "I-I could never hate you, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," Naruto said simply.

"_Our time is nearly up. I wish this could have lasted forever. Oh, how I wish this could have lasted forever."_ Hinata shook away her tears. "I have one last gift, my love."

Again, the depth of Hinata's feelings stunned Naruto. No one had ever been so outspoken in their love for him. Naruto found he could only watch Hinata place a scroll on his table. Hinata gently placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. He was so emotionally overwhelmed, he couldn't react to the physical contact.

When Hinata kissed him, Naruto could only melt into it.

"_It is too, much too soon. This isn't _fair. _I don't think I'll ever get a second chance at this!"_ Naruto's mind raced. The two Hyūga Guards entered the room and hissed at the sight.

"I think we've indulged this _farce_ long enough," The first Hyūga sneered. The second guard grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and pulled her away.

Naruto was ripped away from the moment. The conflicting bliss and pain was replaced by rage. "Where do you think you're taking her?"

"To the compound. Do not interfere, Uzumaki," The taller guard ordered.

"The hell you are!" Naruto roared. Hinata froze in place. _He is doing this for me…_

"Yuudai and I are Jonin. Would you risk your life, your future, to oppose us?" The taller Hyūga asked disdainfully.

"Damn right I would!" Naruto felt the Kyūbi's Chakra flow from the seal.

"He's tapping into the Kyūbi's Chakra! Stop him, Junichi!" Yuudai bellowed. Junichi activated his Byakugan without hand seals.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Junichi, in his fear, did not use the formal name for the devastating Jūken technique. Hinata screamed Naruto's name and struggled against Yuudai's grip. "We must leave. The Council must be informed of this!"

The last image Naruto saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Hinata struggling against her captors and begging them to let her help Naruto. The last word to escape Naruto's lips was her name.

* * *

><p>Pain wracked Naruto's body, as his chakra points began the process of forcing themselves open. The emotionally and physically devastated young man clawed over to the nearest chair. Naruto pulled himself up and looked at the clock.<p>

"Four hours." Naruto grimaced and stared at his open door. "It's been four hours since those bastards **stole** her."

The agony of what had occurred wracked Naruto's body. The shock of Hinata's confession and predicament transcended purely emotional pain and became physical. The words 'I love you' had always been something Naruto dreamed of hearing. Though, it had always been Sakura-chan in his dreams. Truthfully, Naruto realized Sakura-chan would never return his feelings for him. Sakura's heart belonged totally and completely to Sasuke. Naruto finally accepted Sasuke's 'victory' when Sakura had thrown herself at the Uchiha in the hospital without a second's thought for Naruto.

"_Is Hinata-chan's love for me that strong?_ _How could it be? I nearly killed her! Why me? What have I done to deserve anyone's love?" _Naruto screamed in frustration and swiped at the scroll on the table next to him. He had to lash out at something! Something **had** to pay for Naruto's failure to stop those two Hyūga bastards from taking Hinata.

"_What did I do that for? Hinata gave me that scroll!"_ Naruto cursed at himself and shot out of the chair. His entire body was still numb from the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms, but Naruto pressed on. The scroll had been knocked under Naruto's beside table. Naruto fumbled for the scroll and sighed in relief that it had not been damaged. The scroll was made of the finest materials.

"This thing probably costs more than my stove and fridge combined," Naruto said in shock. _"Our worlds are so different. Why did she choose _me_?"_ Naruto looked at the handwriting on the outside of the scroll. It was firm and regal. There was no way this could be from Hinata. Naruto could never picture her handwriting being so masculine. "Wait, is this from Neji?"

Naruto opened the scroll and was shocked by the length of the letter.

_Uzumaki Naruto, _

_If this letter has arrived in your possession, then my eldest daughter has concluded her private affairs with you. The Clan Council granted her leave to visit a single comrade outside the walls of our proud ancestral home. Of all her comrades and associates in Konoha, she chose_ you_. I am aware that I possess shortcomings as a father. I take full responsibility for my personal failings. I, perhaps, was not the ideal father for Hinata, but I was not unobservant. Hinata's abiding affections for you were not unknown to me. Uzumaki Naruto, I do not presume to know you personally. However, I observed your character in your match against my beloved brother's son, Neji. I see within you the fire and considerate nature of your parentage. The laws of the recently passed Sandaime Hokage bar me from revealing the truth of your heritage, so do not press me on this front. My observations lead me to believe that you will not cruelly dismiss or reject my beloved Hinata's confession. If, however, I discover that you made a mockery of my daughter's love, then you will earn my undying enmity._

"Oh god, we aren't even dating yet, and he's already threatening to kill me," Naruto said with a gulp before continuing to read.

_Hinata undoubtedly informed you of the political situation facing the Hyūga Clan. I do not harbor any ill will towards the Clan Council for revoking my stewardship of the clan. I failed in my duties to safeguard the clan during Orochimaru's invasion. The clan suffered grievous casualties in battle. It was only through the providence of heaven that the enemy did not secure any prisoners or Hyūga corpses. Uzumaki Naruto, I know you will seek the Godaime Hokage's aid. The only individuals I ask for you to seek justice for are Hinata and Neji. The Clan Council seeks to punish them harshly for _my _failings. I ask that you save them. I dearly hope you accept my plea out of a sense of love for my __daughter and friendship for my nephew. If you will not accept my plea for love and duty, then I offer power. This scroll contains detailed knowledge of the Fox Demons. This information will hopefully allow you to more skillfully control the Kyūbi's Chakra flowing in your system. I possess more information on Fox Demons in the compound._

_Thus, Uzumaki Naruto, I give you a choice. Will you aid me out of a sense of duty to the woman who loves you completely, and to the young man who respects you above all others? Or, will you aid me out of a desire for greater power? I await your decision. Know this, if you abuse this power, I will seek to expunge my greatest failure and dedicate myself to protecting my family and my village. Do not destroy the trust Hinata has placed in you._

_Hyūga Hiashi  
>24th Clan Head of the Hyūga<em>

Naruto had never read anything so formal in his entire life. Hinata's dad had gone out of his way to use the formal title for baa-chan _and _use the ancient way of writing names. Naruto felt smarter just by reading the letter. The Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox wasn't sure what to think about Hiashi Hyūga. Hiashi was undoubtedly a very proud man. Naruto could feel the pride Hinata's father had in the Hyūga Clan. Unfortunately, Naruto thought he had screwed up with Hinata. Hiashi had completely failed to recognize how amazing Hinata was while raising her.

"At least Hiashi's man enough to admit when he screws up," Naruto said respectfully as he completely unfurled the scroll. "Now to see what this Fox Demon stuff is all about."

Naruto stared slack jawed at the amount of information available. There were dozens of diagrams, pages of information, and strange symbols that hurt to look at. "Might as well start at the beginning. 'Subspecies of the Fox Demons'," Naruto read out loud.

_How am I going to make heads or tails of all this?_ Naruto closed his eyes and lamented in his head.

"**It is time that we had a talk, Naruto Uzumaki."**

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly unpacked her belongings. After the Clan Council, officially Hanabi's 'regents', had stripped Hinata of her title of heiress, Hinata had been moved to the Branch Family quarters. The loss of her enormous room did not bother Hinata. She had often felt lonely and isolated in her quarters. The simpler bedroom she now occupied was more to her tastes. Unfortunately, Hinata could not bring herself to accept the cozy room. It was her prison. This room would isolate her from the great joys of her life. Hinata would never be able to advance as a kunoichi under Kurenai's watchful eyes. There would never be another opportunity like the Chunin exams. Yes, she had nearly died several times. The first time was the near encounter with Gaara of the Desert in the Forest of Death. Her battle against Neji had <em>actually<em> killed her at one point. Neji's Gentle Fist attacks had actually stopped her heart for nearly forty-five seconds. Hinata still savored the opportunity of the Chunin exams. She had proven to herself, her team, and most importantly, to the man she loved, that she could grow and change.

The realization that she would never see Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and most painfully of all, Naruto-kun, again, tore her apart.

"_At least Naruto-kun knows that I will always love him," _Hinata thought as she wiped away her latest tears. He had been so kind during her confession. The kiss they shared would be Hinata's most cherished memory.

"Onee-chan, may I come in?" Hanabi's question had unwittingly saved her sister from sliding deeper into melancholy.

"Of course, Hanabi-sama," Hinata replied automatically. The door slid open, and Hinata's little sister entered with a frown on her face.

"Please don't call me that." Hanabi chewed her lip. "You're the only one in the compound who calls me Hanabi-chan."

"You're the heiress now," Hinata said simply.

"Well, I didn't want it like this!" The younger Hyūga girl screamed. Hinata walked over to her sister and simply hugged her.

"None of us wanted it like this, imouto," Hinata said as she comforted her sister.

"Why is the council doing this? Daddy did all he could to protect everyone!" The newly declared heiress cried into her big sister's jacket. Hanabi strove to act mature and to be the perfect Hyūga, but she was still a seven-year-old girl.

"Father did everything you could ask of a leader. The Council forgets that our eyes, while powerful, do not make us clairvoyant. Father could not foresee Suna's treachery, or Orochimaru's attack. He is a great man, but Father is not a prophet," Hinata tried to explain.

The two girls were silent for several moments before Hanabi spoke again. "Did you tell Naruto-san?"

"I told Naruto-kun that I loved him." The elder Hyūga smiled at the memory.

"Did he say it back?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

"Naruto-kun was very kind. I… I would like to think that… if we had more time… maybe…" Hinata felt the regret spilling forward. _If only we'd had more time._

"Oh…" Hanabi said in disappointment.

"It's alright, imouto. The fact that I was able to tell him is enough." Hinata and Hanabi separated so that Hinata could continue to unpack. Hanabi wordless offered to help. Hiashi's daughters allowed themselves to forget their troubles and simply be sisters, if only for a little while.

"I think I have a plan, Onee-chan!" Hanabi shouted. The sudden outburst caused Hinata to jump in surprise.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked after taking a moment to overcome her surprise.

"I'm allowed to leave the compound to go to the Academy. Konohamaru, Naruto-san's self-proclaimed 'minion', is in my class. We could work out ways to keep you and Naruto-san in touch." Hanabi was bright-eyed at the seven-year-old genius of her plan.

"You would do that for me?" Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You're my big sister! Of course I will! You will owe me though…" Hanabi ended her reply with a smirk.

Hinata snatched Hanabi's hands. "Anything!"

"I, as heiress of the Hyūga Clan, hereby order you, Hinata Hyūga, to teach me how to press flowers," Hanabi ordered tongue-in-cheek. "Mine never turn out as pretty as yours."

Hinata was crying again. This time, she was crying because she had gotten her sister back. Hinata pulled her favorite flower press out of its box and collected a few flowers from a nearby vase. "The secret to pressing flowers is…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>It has been a while since we've had a chat,"<strong> The Kyūbi growled from behind the bars of his seal.

"The last time we talked you tried to eat me. That kind of talk kinda kills all desire to talk," Naruto shot back.

"**So I did. I think we need renegotiate our 'lease',"** The greatest of the Bijū smirked.

"You aren't getting out!" Naruto snapped.

"**That would be too much to hope for."** The Kyūbi shook his head. **"I have an… alternative arrangement you might be interested in."**

Naruto turned and started to leave. "Forget it. What could you offer me that I'd care about? Our current deal works just fine."

"**Hiashi Hyūga's documents barely scratched the surface of the Fox Demons. I can show you the depths of that power. I can teach you to wield it."**

"And how do I know this isn't a trick to get me to release you?" Naruto stopped, but did not turn around.

"**Oh, this is an attempt to convince you to release me. It just isn't a trick. Naruto Uzumaki, you are far cleverer than anyone realizes. In fact, you are very much like myself and my children. Of all my hosts, I have held the greatest connection to you and your MOTHER," **The Kyūbi confessed idly. Naruto spun around as grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Tell me about my mother, right the fuck now!" Naruto trembled with rage and anticipation.

"**All in good time, Jinchūriki." **The Kyūbi leaned in close to the bars and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. The Fox smiled when, instead of flinching away, Naruto returned the glare with even greater intensity. "**I must have something to negotiate with, after all. In fact, I have TWO points to negotiate with: the identity of your mother and Hinata Hyūga."**

"If you threaten her, I'll come in there and kick your ass!" The warden threatened his prisoner.

"**That resolve is why I respect you. So, let's make a deal. I grant you power, knowledge and access to techniques rarely seen by mortals, and you give me a bit of a longer leash."**

"You've got my attention. Start talking, furball," Naruto ordered the demon. The Bijū shifted positions and smiled.

"**Then let's talk."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: And Chapter 2 is go. The plot thickens as the Kyūbi makes a tempting offer. Please review! Preemptive: You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto fumed as he stood at the Kyūbi's cage. The Demon Fox had not said a single word for several seconds. Instead, the Bijū had simply grinned at its agitated jailor. There was no way Naruto could allow this to continue. Time was not on Hinata's side. Naruto was already enraged that the Hyūga were holding Hinata hostage. The Kyūbi holding both the power to save Hinata and the identity of Naruto's mother hostage was completely unforgivable.

"Start talking!" The Jinchūriki ordered fiercely.

"**In all due time, Jinchūriki. It has been so long since I've had AUTHORITY that I simply wish to bask in this small amount of freedom," **The Kyūbi finished his statement with a smug smile.

"Authority!" Naruto spat the word as if it was rotten ramen. "This is **my** mind. It is **your** prison! The only authority here is mine! If you get any freedom it is because **I** allow it!"

The Kyūbi took a step back as Naruto's will manifested 'visually' in the mindscape. Naruto's focus bored into the Kyūbi and he missed the details of his will. The details were not missed by the Kyūbi.

_'**This resembles Kushina's Chakra Chains!**_' The Bijū thought in a panic. The golden chains snaked their way around the Kyūbi's prison. In that moment, the greatest of the Tailed Beasts experienced an emotion that was utterly alien to the chakra creature.

_Panic_.

Naruto's manifested will was constricting the cage. The Kyūbi felt its own will being overpowered by Naruto's. '_**He is a human child! I am a Bijū! This shouldn't be possible!'**_

"**Humanity is truly full of fools to have underestimated you for so long,"** The Kyūbi painfully grunted.

"And you're the biggest fool of all. Start. Talking," Naruto ordered.

"**Where shall we begin, 'warden'?**" The demon asked with a hint of bitterness.

"The power you were talking about. If I'm going to save Hinata-chan, I'm going to need every bit of help I can get," Naruto said sternly. His gaze never wavered or left the Kyūbi's eyes.

"**As Hiashi's documents said, I am not the only Fox Demon. I am the GREATEST of the Fox Demons. To borrow a word from your woefully inadequate human language, I am the father of the Fox Demons. The physical plane cannot cope with a being such as myself. A great deal of my chakra leaked away at the moment of my birth. Just as the great creature from which I was sired was separated into nine beings, so was my power. My 'children' lurk in the dark and forgotten places of your world. They are currently without purpose and direction. As long as I am sealed within you, they will fall back to our natural instincts. Destruction," **The Kyūbi explained. The Tailed Beast motioned with one of its great tails to silence Naruto's budding interruption then continued, "**but not mindless destruction. Foxes, after all, are clever. I can sense that several of my children have been destroyed by humans. This cannot be permitted to continue. It pains me, but I must bind them to a strong purpose. You are the only human who would not enslave my children."**

"What are you getting at, Furball?" Naruto was intrigued by the Fox's explanation.

"**You will awaken soon. When you do, create a Rasengan. I will pour not only my chakra into the technique, but my will and the connection to my children. We will give birth to a Summoning Contract,"** The Kyūbi revealed.

"So, I'm going to be able to summon Foxes?" Naruto asked excitedly. "I hope the Toads won't get too mad. I don't need Boss Bunta being pissed off at me!"

"**There are many abilities that the Toads, as inferior as they are to my progeny, can teach that my kind cannot grant," **The Fox admitted.

"And Boss Bunta has never tried to eat me," Naruto growled. "But we're not done here. My mother!"

"**Ah yes. Your mother. I did mention her didn't I?" **Kyūbi spoke glibly. Naruto was beginning to lose the emotional control he had recently regained. He noticed that the chains surrounding the Kyūbi were constricting the cage again. "**I see that you do not take threats or slights to the women in your life well, Jinchūriki."**

"Talk, or I'll squeeze you like a grape," Naruto commanded the Fox.

"**Very well. You are not the first human to imprison me. The first was the wife of the infuriating Shodai Hokage. The second was YOUR mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was a powerful human. Kushina fought until the end to protect you,**" The Kyūbi spoke with caution. The Bijū was acutely aware that it had underestimated Naruto. If Naruto discovered the truth of his mother's death, the Kyūbi would likely be broken completely by Naruto's strength of will.

_**'He cannot realize the power he possesses over me. Though I respect him more than any human I have ever encountered, I cannot allow my being to be cast aside.'**_

"I know you aren't telling me everything. You're too much of a manipulative bastard for that. But..." Naruto looked away. "I've never even known my own mother's name until today. Thank you. What do you want in exchange?"

"**You are a clever Jinchūriki. What I want is something I know you will not grant. Instead, I offer a compromise."**

"I'll consider it," Naruto sneered as he crossed his arms.

"**I want you to 'summon' me occasionally. Truthfully, it will not be 'me' but a fragment of my power and consciousness. I cannot truly be released or summoned without destroying both of us. The Fourth Hokage's Seal is far too powerful and complex. Though..."** The Kyūbi made his offer, but began to drift off as a second idea came to him.

"That doesn't sound too bad. The 'though' makes me not trust you." Naruto said without fear.

"**Perhaps there is a way for you to draw upon more of my chakra without destroying yourself," **The Tailed Beast mused.

"Destroying myself?" Naruto shouted in alarm.

"**Calling upon too much of my chakra will be damaging to your frail human form. The amount Jiraiya has taught you to call upon is not harmful. The amount you drew upon against Haku is the most your body can contain without burning up your own life to sustain,"** Kyūbi explained.

"You better figure out a way to fix that," Naruto snapped. It was bad enough that the Fox's presence had caused Naruto to be shunned by most of Konoha. Now, he had discovered that using the Fox's power could potentially cause him to die.

"**I am not sure how we can surmount this...complication, Jinchūriki. I will see what can be done," **Kyūbi stated. The beast knew that if Naruto died, it would die.

"I think visiting hours are over. Get ready to make that contract," Naruto snapped as he walked away. The boy didn't want to admit that the Fox had made some very tempting offers. The Fox Summoning Contract could be a huge help if Naruto had to do something _drastic_. Naruto didn't think storming the compound would be necessary. Baa-chan was the freaking Hokage and could probably finger-flick a few of the Hyūga Elders through a wall and convince the rest to let Hinata and Neji go.

There was also the fact that Naruto couldn't bear the thought of using the Toads, the same Toads that had fought alongside the Fourth, to fight _against_ Konoha. Naruto was pissed at the Hyūga for what they were doing to Hinata, but they were still ninja of Konoha.

"I know my mother's name. Kushina," Naruto whispered to himself as he returned to the real world. He shifted his focus away from the dark thoughts of fighting fellow Konoha ninja to his mother."I wonder what she was like."

The young man looked at the clock. It would be several hours before baa-chan got to the tower. Naruto had a few options until then. Option one revolved around trying to sneak into the Hyūga compound to see Hinata. That would likely end with a huge fight against the old bastards who had taken over the clan. A huge fight was what he was hoping to avoid. More than anything, Naruto couldn't bear the thought of putting Hinata in any kind of danger. The only other realistic option available for Naruto at 3:45am was to have the Kyūbi create the Fox Summoning Contract.

"Okay, the bastard fox said I needed to make a Rasengan." Naruto said after creating a Shadow Clone. The chakra sphere formed and took on its normal blue hue. Naruto was about to comment on the Fox not holding up its end of the bargain. Suddenly, demonic chakra started seeping from Naruto's pores. The red chakra mingled with the Rasengan. Naruto could not contain his surprise as the sphere elongated and solidified.

"Is this how summoning scrolls are made?" The young Genin's natural curiosity had taken over. He watched with awe as the chakra became matter. Gravity exerted its influence and the summoning scroll fell to the ground. Naruto opened the scroll and was surprised by how simply it was. The Toad's scroll was far more ornate.

"Here I thought the Lord of Foxes would have a bit more flair." Naruto snorted dismissively.

"**We created the contract from nothingness. Artistry requires concentration and chakra control you do not possess yet,**" The Kyūbi retorted.

"Whatever furball," Naruto grunted and ignored the Kyūbi's response. He bit his thumb and signed his name just as he had with the Toad Scroll. Naruto took a kunai and cut his hand. He slapped his bloody palm onto the scroll.

Naruto grinned triumphantly. "Let's see if I can do better than a tadpole! Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a flash of smoke and Naruto crossed his fingers. As the smoke cleared, a small reddish fox was sitting on the ground a few feet from Naruto.

"_You have summoned me?"_The Fox asked in a melodious voice.

"It has legs! It is an honest-to-god fox! I didn't screw up!" Naruto jumped up onto his bed and began to dance.

"_Excuse me human, but are you intoxicated?"_ The Fox asked while backing away slowly. Naruto stopped his dance and blinked at the Fox.

"In...what? Nah, I'm good. I'm just excited! I didn't royally screw up summoning you. You've got legs! What's your name?" Naruto blathered.

"_I am Shuboku." _The Fox greeted Naruto. "_Is there anything you require?"_

"Uh, what techniques do you have?"

"_Personally? I am skilled in illusions, what you humans refer to as genjutsu."_ Shuboku answered.

"Kick ass! My worst skill is genjutsu! The two of us teaming up will be awesome!" Naruto spoke excitedly. He was rolling on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

_'I just wish I could show Hinata-chan,' _Naruto thought glumly. The Jinchūriki cast a glance at the table. '_Why did they only give us twenty minutes?' _

* * *

><p>"Yuudai, you are a fool! The Fifth hasn't rescinded the Third's Laws surrounding the Jinchūriki! You committed a <span>capital<span> offense!" Norio Hyūga hissed.

"Only the Jinchūriki and the failure heard me. The failure will never leave the Compound and the Jinchūriki is an outcast," Yuudai said while dismissing the elder's concerns.

"The Jinchūriki is favored by Tsunade-sama! The Hokage has made her high opinion of Uzumaki Naruto abundantly, and publicly, clear!" Hanako Hyūga, the lone female elder, said in exasperation.

Yuudai paled. The Elders shook their heads and dismissed the Jonin. Sadao had activated his Byakugan and watched as the Jonin hurried away from the Council Chambers. "We will have to kill Yuudai ourselves."

"I concur. I do not see his removal being a difficult thing to accomplish. He has always been rash and controlled by his passions," Norio agreed.

Hanako smirked as an idea formed. "We can use Yuudai's weak function to our advantage. I will deal with Yuudai. This will also give us an opportunity to further sequester the former heiress."

* * *

><p>Naruto had sent Shuboku back to wherever he had come from and was sitting at his kitchen table. He was smiling for the first time since before Hinata's confession. The smile faltered as he thought about it. It was confusing. Naruto felt light-headed and incredibly happy that Hinata had told him that she loved him. No one had ever said those three words to Naruto. As happy he was to know that Hinata loved him, Naruto was equally as angry at the Hyūga. How could they be so cruel? Hinata was one of the kindest and gentlest people Naruto had ever known. She was a determined and skilled ninja, but Naruto couldn't see her fighting her own family.<p>

"Unless they are worried she'll get rid of the Hyūga's Cursed Seal," Naruto admitted to himself. He pushed aside his half-finished instant ramen. The Clan Elders seemed to be going out their way to punish Hinata and, probably, Neji. Naruto had not forgotten about his other Hyūga friend's plight, but Neji hadn't confessed that he loved Naruto like Hinata did. Naruto suddenly gagged at _that_ thought and wished he could _burn_ ideas.

_'Focus on Hinata-chan,'_ Naruto mentally commanded himself. He sighed in relief as a far more pleasing image entered his head. "I'm going to need a plan."

The situation was pretty rough, Naruto admitted to himself. He, until very recently, was Konoha's social pariah. Naruto knew he didn't have enough political clout, future Hokage or not, to simply demand a meeting with the Hyūga. He didn't want to storm the Hyūga compound. Naruto was confident he could get Neji and Hinata out of there if the situation came to that, however.. He had the Toads and the Foxes. Heck, Naruto had a deal with the freaking _Kyūbi_.

A fresh wave of fear washed over Naruto. Hinata had heard those two bastards call Naruto the Kyūbi! She _knew_. '_She knows_,' Naruto mourned the revelation of his burden. _'Hinata-chan deserved to know but not like that,' _Naruto groaned. How could Naruto face her now?

"I really need to speak with baa-chan," Naruto said dejectedly. _'Why is this so unfair?'_

Naruto slapped his own cheeks. "Focus, Naruto! Baa-chan will be in her office in a bit. Moping won't do a damn thing!"

There was nothing Naruto could accomplish sitting in his apartment. He had to talk to baa-chan and Ero-Sennin as soon as possible. Naruto bolted from his apartment and ran through the slowly awakening streets of Konoha. A few times, Naruto was stopped by civilians congratulating him on bringing Tsunade back to the village or for his victory over Neji. It was a strange sensation to be celebrated instead of shunned.

_'If everyone is so happy to see me then who wrecked my place?' _Naruto thought.

He reached the tower before most of the Hokage's staff. Naruto nearly ran into Homura Mitokado.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush," Naruto apologized sheepishly. The Elder shrugged at the Genin and walked off. "Jackass," Naruto mumbled under his breath and jogged up to Tsunade's office. He didn't even bother knocking. Naruto simply pushed open the doors.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Tsunade groaned after downing a steaming cup of tea.

"I've got a couple of huge fucking problems," Naruto hissed. Tsunade glared at Naruto for his language.

"Alright, Naruto. Tell me your huge problems. I want you to tell me them calmly and without creative adjectives," The Hokage ordered. Naruto took a deep breath and started to recount the events of the last night. He covered almost all the details, but skipped over his deal with the Kyūbi. Tsunade had snapped off part of her desk when Naruto revealed that he had been hit with a Sixty-Four palms.

"Shizune!" Tsunade roared. In an instant, her assistant burst into the office.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked in concern. The Sannin's apprentice had only seen her master this upset once before; a man had tried to cheat her at cards.

"Go to the Hyūga Compound. I want the entire Clan Council here in twenty-five minutes. If they are late, I am stripping them of their rank," The Fifth Hokage said dangerously.

* * *

><p>Yuudai wasn't sure why Hanako had requested his presence in the branch family's section of the compound. He yawned heavily as he rounded the corner. Yuudai was annoyed that he had to get up so early. His debriefing had lasted for hours last night. The Hyūga Jonin saw Hanako berating Hinata for something as he entered the hallway. Yuudai stopped and waited for the elder to finish disciplining the former heiress.<p>

_'This could take a long time,'_ Yuudai thought glumly as he fought the urge to groan. Suddenly, Hanako looked at him and smirked. Yuudai felt a wave of apprehension batter him. His paranoia was rewarded when the elder grabbed Hinata's collar and viciously tore at the girl's shirt.

"What the hell?" Yuudai shouted in confusion. His shout became a wordless cry of pain. A powerful Gentle Fist strike had pulped his aorta. Yuudai bled to death in seconds.

Hanako looked at the dead man for a moment before turning her attention to Hinata. "Cover yourself, girl. You have debased yourself enough by having feelings for that..._thing_."

Hinata stared in wordless terror at the corpse of Yuudai. She covered herself as best she could. "Why?"

"Why?" Hanako reacted as if Hinata had asked if the Elder was actually a woman. "I am saving your...virtue, of course."

The former heiress trembled in fear. She had always known Hanako was devious. This, however, was on a completely different level.

"Go to your room. If you leave it without my expressed permission, you will be sealed _tonight,_"Hanako threatened.

"I...understand." Hinata acquiesced. She knew just how much of a disadvantage she was in. A large part of her still held onto the hope that Naruto would save her from her fate. If Naruto was to save her, and Neji, he would need more time. Hinata felt her face burn in shame as she slunk through the halls. She desperately hoped no one would see her like this.

Hanako dispelled her Shadow Clone and exited the hallway. Today was off to a wonderful start. She strolled through the halls triumphantly. Hanako was informed by a Branch servant that the Hokage's majordomo had arrived bearing a scroll with the Fifth's personal seal. The elder stood in the back of the great hall and simply observed the proceedings.

Shizune unfurled the scroll. "By order of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, all Hyūga Councilors must report to the Hokage's Tower in twenty-five minutes or be stripped of their shinobi rank."

Most of the Hyūga Councilors sped out the door. Hanako calmly approached the Hokage's apprentice and assistant.

"I will not be able to attend the meeting. There has been a tragic event that must have at least one Councilor to contain," The female elder said mournfully.

"Tell me the situation and I may secure you a reprieve from Tsunade-sama," Shizune responded sharply.

"Yuudai Hyūga attempted to sexually assault Hinata this morning. I killed the criminal with a Gentle Fist strike. Young Hinata is distraught. The poor thing will need consoling and I must lead an investigation into how Yuudai was in the Branch Quarters without consent in the first place," Hanako explained.

"In light of the situation, I will ask Tsunade-sama for leniency. However, you must supply a full report to _your Hokage_. We will also want access to Hinata-san," Shizune commanded firmly.

"Of course," Hanako said and bowed. Shizune nodded once, before turning on her heels and leaving. Hanako smiled triumphantly. The Hyūga would not repeat the follies of the Uchiha. They would never plot to rise up against Konoha. Instead, they would secure even greater autonomy inside the village. The next generation would earn even greater political power and prestige. In a few generations, the Hyūga would be _the_ power in Konoha. Hanako smiled at the dream of the Hokage becoming a hereditary Hyūga position. She sighed regretfully as she acknowledged that she would not live to see the first Hyūga Hokage. Hanako contented herself with the knowledge she was laying the groundwork for her clan's future golden age. She took a single sharp breath and steeled herself.

There was a great deal of work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Here's Chapter 3! Please continue the awesome review response. You guys seriously rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preemptive Author's Note: _Please vote in my poll. _**

* * *

><p>Naruto paced just outside the Hokage's office. Baa-chan had asked Naruto to leave after she had ordered Shizune to get the Hyūga Elders. It had taken all of Naruto's self-control not to point and laugh at the exhausted Hyūga Elders.<p>

_'Serves them right,'_ Naruto thought behind a grin.

After basking in his amusement for a moment, Naruto couldn't stave off his boredom any longer. He flopped down on the sofa outside of the office and thought about what he needed to accomplish. There was the obvious goal of rescuing Hinata and Neji. Naruto was hoping Tsunade could handle the Hyūga Elders and get Hinata back. Unfortunately, that brought up a problem for Naruto.

_'How am I going to talk to her about the Kyūbi?'_ Naruto groaned at the thought.

Naruto's other concerns seemed minor in comparison. He had to give Tenten Tsunade's autograph. That, Naruto thought, wasn't a half-bad idea. Naruto could deliver the autograph and let Tenten know that Tsunade would help out Neji.

_'I should probably check in with Kakashi-sensei,'_ Naruto chewed over the thought as he cast a curious glance at the door to Baa-chan's office.

"Ne, Shizune-neechan," Naruto spoke up. Tsunade's assistant had been sitting quietly across the room from Naruto the entire time. Shizune had explicit orders to make sure Naruto didn't 'fly off the handle and fight the entire Hyūga clan'.

"Yes, Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Do you know how long that meeting will take? I want to be here when it ends, but there is a bunch of stuff I need to take care of, too," Naruto explained.

"You can just use Shadow Clones to finish your errands," Shizune assured Naruto.

"I guess, but I don't want to have a dozen Shadow Clones storming back here and filling me in on how everything went," Naruto grunted out.

"No one has ever told you about the memory transfer aspect of Shadow Clones?" the Hokage's assistant asked in shock.

"The what?" the young man asked in equal shock. Those two words were all Shizune needed to hear.

_'What the heck have Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sempai been teaching Naruto? I know Jiraiya has taught him the Rasengan and summoning, but has there been anything else?' _

Shizune began to explain how Shadow Clones transferred memories to the creator after the Clones were dispelled. Naruto's face lit up with excitement at all the possibilities. Shizune smiled at the boy's reaction. She realized she found teaching to be pleasant.

"That is so cool! I can get everything done now..." Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto-kun, you can't try to sneak into the Hyūga Compound," the Sanin's apprentice cut off Naruto's train of thought. Naruto pouted a bit before nodding.

"I should probably trust Baa-chan to take care of everything," Naruto agreed, though with some reluctance. The young shinobi created a few Shadow Clones.

"Alright, listen up," Naruto commanded. The Shadow Clones turned their attention to their creator. One, however, kept his ear pressed against the door in a ham-fisted attempt to listen in on Tsunade's meeting.

Naruto pointed at the Clone at the door. "You stay here and listen in," the original said sharply. "I want you on the left to go give Tenten Tsunade's autograph and fill her in on what's going on. Finally, you on the right, go find Kakashi-sensei and check in with him. I'm going to see Iruka-sensei."

Shizune shook her head at the amusing antics. She could say many things about Uzumaki Naruto, but Shizune would never call him boring. "Please try to stay out of trouble, Naruto-kun," Shizune pleaded.

"Can't make any promises," Naruto shouted cheekily as he rushed out of the Hokage's Tower. The majordomo for the Hokage didn't know whether she should laugh or groan. She settled for an amused head shake as she watched Naruto run down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama? May I come in?" Neji asked as he stood outside of Hinata's room. Hinata slid the door open and smiled softly.<p>

"Neji-nii-san, I am no longer heiress. Socially, we are equals," Hinata reminded her cousin.

"I will always call you Hinata-sama. If it was not for you and Naruto, I would be trapped within my own darkness forever," Neji countered.

"I just wanted my big brother back," Hinata said softly. "Please come in, Neji-nii-san."

Neji followed Hinata into her spartan quarters. Hinata motioned gracefully to one of the few chairs. She was no longer the heiress, but the years of etiquette training ensured that Hinata would always be a gracious hostess.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji said formally. Hinata could not decide how she should truly act around Neji. Hinata could still remember the horrible pain Neji's words and strikes had inflicted in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries. Only a few days ago, she was his societal superior. Yet, she had been reaching out to him for so long. Hinata's greatest dream had always been for Naruto to return her feelings. However, she had also dreamed of repairing her relationships with Neji and her father a great deal.

Unable to reconcile her emotional confusion, Hinata made a bold decision. She would treat Neji as the brother she had always wished for.

"You are welcome, Neji-nii-san," Hinata replied with involuntary formality. She caught herself and shook her head.

"I heard from Shoichi what happened earlier today," Neji said darkly. "I am glad you escaped unharmed and with your virtue intact. Yuudai will not be mourned by the Cadet Branch. His attack on you was the latest in a long line of abuses."

"Neji-nii-san...Yuudai...He..." Hinata stammered. She was afraid of what Hanako would do if she discovered Hinata had revealed the truth to anyone.

"What he did was..." Neji said as he rose from the chair. _'I will begin to make amends, Hinata-sama,' _Neji thought earnestly.

"He was murdered, Neji-nii-san. H-he didn't even touch me," Hinata whispered. Neji quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know why Hanako did it, but she killed Yuudai-san and made the claim he tried to...assault me."

"Are you sure, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "Yuudai was not subtle in describing his attraction towards you."

Hinata shuddered as she remembered the time she had overheard Yuudai's drunken ramble. That had not been a pleasant night. Hinata had been sneaking out of her room to get a late night snack. Instead of a quick bite to eat, she had to hide and listen to three men drunkenly complain about Hiashi 'being soft on the Branch house' and describe her body in ways she never wanted to hear. It was a terrible night.

"I'm sure," Hinata said in a small voice.

"It would be easy to convince the clan that Yuudai attempted such a vile act. But why would an elder kill him like that?" Neji quizzed Hinata. He wasn't sure if she was simply traumatized or if there actually was a larger conspiracy afoot. Hanako was known to be both shrewd and devious. A larger conspiracy against Hiashi-sama would not be out of the question.

"I don't know, but I think it was because he ordered Junichi to attack Naruto last night," Hinata suggested nervously.

"Tsunade-sama is close to Naruto. The Clan was probably terrified of the Hokage's wrath."

"That...is reasonable," Hinata confessed. She did not want to mention the Kyūbi. It was true that Naruto was born the day the Kyūbi had attacked the village. But to claim Naruto had been 'tapping' the Kyūbi's Chakra? That was impossible. Wasn't it?

_'I _need_ to talk to Naruto. I just want to hear his voice. I just want to see him smile,'_ Hinata thought painfully.

"Did you confess your feelings, Hinata-sama?" Neji decided to change the subject.

"I did, nii-san. Though, I feel...I feel like I've replaced one weight with another," Hinata revealed.

"Do you believe in Naruto?" Neji asked. Hinata looked up in shock. Neji simply repeated his question.

"Completely!" Hinata said with absolute conviction.

"Then have faith that he will find a way to stop this travesty from occurring," Neji reassured his cousin.

"Thank you, Neji. It's just...everything seems so surreal," Hinata sighed. "I _know_ Naruto-kun will find a way to make this right."

"Indeed, Hinata-sama. Naruto has the Hokage's favor and, if that fails, is just as likely to charge the compound challenging all the Elders to a duel," Neji said with an amused gleam in his eye. Hinata took a moment and pictured Neji's idea. She immediately blushed and started giggling.

"I...wouldn't put it past Naruto-kun to do something so chivalrously rash," Hinata confessed.

* * *

><p>"Moegi-chan, do you know where Naruto's 'minion' is?" Hanabi asked in annoyance. She had been looking for Konohamaru all day.<p>

"You mean Konohamaru-chan or Udon-chan? Those two slackers are skipping class again!" Moegi moaned.

"Don't they only skip taijutsu class?" Hanabi asked. Moegi shook her head and started to giggle.

"I think they're tired of losing to us," Moegi said in between giggles.

"True, but I need to ask him a favor," Hanabi ground out.

"You need to ask _me_ a _favor_?" Konohamaru suddenly asked. The 'Honorable Grandson' hopped down from a nearby tree. His best friend, Udon, slowly climbed down after him.

"I don't really need the favor, but I need you to deliver something to your 'boss'," Hanabi said slowly. Konohamaru tried Hanabi's patience.

"Don't tell me another Hyūga has a crush on the Boss!" Konohamaru shouted in awe. He turned to Udon. "See, I told you becoming a minion would have benefits! We'll get chicks from awesome clans."

Moegi, from the Utatane Clan, and Hanabi, from the Hyūga Clan, simply rolled their eyes.

"Idiot," Hanabi muttered under her breath. "Look, give this to Naruto-san. If you open it, I'll Jūken you back to the Founding."

"Wow, you really want to keep your love letter secret, don't you?" Konohamaru asked while rubbing his chin.

"Idiot! It's my sister's! Not mine!" Hanabi shouted in exasperation.

"Sure, whatever. I'll give it to him," Konohamaru promised somewhat dismissively. He and Udon started to leave again.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Moegi asked pointedly.

"Uh, nowhere?" Udon responded nervously.

"You guys are skipping again!" Moegi shouted at her friends. Udon and Konohamaru laughed nervously.

"You call yourselves Naruto-san's minions? Didn't you know that Naruto-san never skipped taijutsu class?" Hanabi demanded.

"Wow, you know about The Boss. Are you sure that love letter isn't yours?" Konohamaru asked dumbly. Hanabi swallowed back an exasperated scream, before counting backwards from five.

"My _sister_ is the one who loves Naruto-san. I've never even talked with him," Hanabi said as evenly as she could. Konohamaru and Udon shared a drawn out 'oh' and nodded. _That_ made more sense.

"Well, Udon and I will go find the boss and give him this. It's obviously important," Konohamaru quickly spoke in an attempt to get away.

"Don't even think about it! If my brother-in-law is going to have minions, I want to make sure they are competent!" Hanabi shouted and crossed her arms. Moegi nodded in agreement. Udon and Konohamaru gulped fearfully. Moegi grabbed Konohamaru and Hanabi grabbed Udon. The boys knew they were at the mercy of the girls and simply accepted their fate.

"Hanabi-chan, you said 'brother-in-law'. Your sister and The Boss aren't married yet, are they?" Moegi asked.

"Y-e-t," Hanabi answered in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat at his desk and reveled in the silence of the classroom. He loved teaching, but there were times he just wanted to enjoy a peaceful silence. Iruka had been thrilled to hand off taijutsu instruction to Yonai-sensei. The young teacher finished off the last quiz and leaned back in his chair. He was looking forward to grabbing a drink or two tonight. Iruka suddenly shot forward when the window opened.<p>

"Iruka-sensei, uh, I need to talk to you about something," Naruto said nervously as he looked around the empty classroom.

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asked casually.

"Um, how long before the class comes back?" Naruto questioned. Iruka was struck by how pensive his favorite student was at the moment.

"They are in taijutsu class. We have time to talk," Iruka assured Naruto. The Hokage aspirant looked towards the back row. Iruka was patient and allowed the young man to gather his thoughts. It was unusual to see Naruto like this. Clearly, the subject was extremely important to Naruto. Iruka was grateful that Naruto trusted him enough to share his concerns.

"Where is the line between 'like' and 'love'?" Naruto finally asked.

"I can't teach you where the line is, Naruto. You have to discover it for yourself," Iruka explained.

"What?" Naruto asked in total shock. "You're the greatest teacher ever! How can you _not_ teach me something?" Naruto wasn't panicking, but his emotions were definitely about to run wild. He _needed_ to sort his head out.

"Thank you for your faith, Naruto. But, this isn't something I can teach you. I've personally never found where my own line between 'like' and 'love' is. Can you explain why you like the taste of ramen to someone who has never had it?" Iruka tried to point Naruto in the right direction.

"No...but...I _have _to figure it out! If I don't figure it out soon, I'll lose my shot at this! Iruka-sensei, I haven't needed your help like this since the day I found out about the Fox!" Naruto shouted. Iruka saw the cascade of panic, hope, confusion, and nearly a dozen other emotions play across Naruto's face.

"Okay, I understand. I'll need a minute," Iruka said in an attempt to calm Naruto. "Let me tell my class something and I'll be back. I promise, Naruto."

Naruto could only nod as he watched Iruka exit the classroom.

_'How much should I tell him?'_ Naruto questioned himself. Suddenly, the memories of the Clone who visited Tenten filtered into his mind. The happiness the news and the autograph brought Tenten helped ease the storm of Naruto's rolling emotions.

"Listen up, class!" Iruka's announcement drew Naruto's attention from his thoughts. "I was so impressed by your quiz scores that I have decided to let you go home early."

Naruto laughed when the class started cheering. He nearly choked when he heard Konohamaru shout something about 'escaping from crazy Hyūga women'.

_'Hinata-chan has a sister! Maybe I can talk with her and find out what's going on!'_ Naruto started to head to the door when he heard Konohamaru ask Iruka to give Naruto something. Iruka thanked Konohamaru and started to head back to the classroom.

"Konohamaru said you might be interested in this. He said Hanabi claims its from Hinata..." Iruka said as he reentered the classroom holding an envelop. Naruto erupted from his perch and snatched the envelope from the teacher's hand. Iruka observed as Naruto tore into the envelope like a starving man would tear into a loaf of bread. Naruto read the letter as if his very soul depended on memorizing every pen stroke.

"I-Iruka-sensei, can you help me write a response to Hinata-chan? I...I wasn't the best at that sort of thing in the Academy," Naruto asked in the closest to a pleading tone he had ever used.

"I'll help you, Naruto. Before we start with that, I need you to tell me what's going on," Iruka said in a firm, but friendly tone. Naruto looked up and gulped. _That_ got Iruka's attention.

"Only if you **swear** not to tell anyone. Not even baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. The intensity in Naruto's voice demanded that Iruka agree. He had kept secrets for his students before. However, in his gut, he knew this would be the greatest secret he had ever kept.

"I promise," Iruka said solemnly. Naruto took a deep breath before launching into the story of the previous night. Iruka was frozen in place when Naruto revealed Hinata's confession. The teacher had always known that the Hyūga heiress harbored some feelings for his favorite student, but he never knew the true depths of the girl's feelings. It almost made him reconsider his stance of not getting involved in the 'romantic' lives of his students. Almost every case was the typical fangirl 'love' of the Rookie of the Year. Iruka didn't want to encourage that sort of shallow infatuation. However, if there were more cases like Hinata and Naruto, Iruka might take a more active role.

"And how do you feel about Hinata, Naruto?" Iruka spoke up for the first time since Naruto began.

"I...I don't know. Hinata-chan is responsible for me beating Neji. I was feeling pretty hopeless before that match. If...if Hinata-chan hadn't spoken to me, I wouldn't have won. Knowing that someone had so much faith in me made me feel light-headed. Then, when I was going after Baa-chan with Ero-sennin, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed to know if she was okay. Then I finally figured out she _liked_ me and there was a part of me that wanted to run back to Konoha and ask her if it was true. Heh, took me long enough to figure that out, didn't it? I _should_ have known after Hinata-chan's fight with Neji. Did you know that seeing her stand up and refuse to give into Neji's mind games was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" Naruto rambled a bit.

"Naruto, it sounds like you are coming close to discovering where your line is," Iruka commented. Naruto looked up and smiled faintly. Iruka returned the smile and motioned for Naruto to continue. The young man took several deep breaths and told Iruka how the Hyūga guards used Sixty-Four Palms against Naruto. Iruka went pale with fear and rage. Naruto missed the expression because he was explaining Hiashi's letter.

"After that, I spoke with the Kyūbi," Naruto admitted.

"What-what?" Iruka spat out in utter shock.

"We, uh, kind of made a deal. I created a summoning scroll for the Fox Demons. I even managed to summon Shuboku. He had legs and everything!" Naruto said with rising enthusiasm.

"Naruto! You can't trust the _Kyūbi!_" Iruka hissed in alarm. He was very concerned for Naruto's safety.

"There's no way I'm going to trust the furball," Naruto said simply.

"**I'm hurt, Jinchūriki. Here I thought we had an understanding," **The Kyūbi moaned in false offense.

_'Shut it furball, I still haven't forgiven you for trying to eat me!'_ Naruto shot back.

"I know I promised not to tell anyone, but...Naruto, this is dangerous! It's the Kyūbi! It..." Iruka started to explain, but the memories of that horrible night drew his attention away from his student.

"Iruka-sensei, I swear I'll never lose control of the Kyūbi. That bastard fox has to obey _me_. Which means, _he's staying behind the seal,_" Naruto said with almost venomous emphasis on the last part of his declaration.

"Naruto...are you talking to it?" Iruka asked nervously.

"No, I was just reminding the bastard of its place," Naruto promised.

_'I have never needed a drink so bad in my life,'_ Iruka mentally sighed. "Naruto, I'm not going to lie, I don't like the fact you have made a deal with the Kyūbi. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. I don't want you to be put in danger."

"I know," Naruto said quietly.

"We can talk more about this later. Right now, let's get started on that letter," Iruka quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei," Naruto accepted his teacher's words at face value.

"First, is there anything you _want_ to tell Hinata?" Iruka prodded.

"Well, I _want_ to tell Hinata-chan a lot of things, but I want to _tell_ her. She deserves for me to tell her, but not through a letter," Naruto said after a moment's thought.

"That's surprisingly romantic, Naruto. Let's start by saying how much you miss her," Iruka explained. Naruto put ink on his pen. "Alright, treat calligraphy like a kata. Take your time and be precise. You wouldn't rush a kata and this is just as important as any kata, possibly more so."

The boy nodded and took his time. He was **not** going to screw this up. Iruka nodded as Naruto finished the sentence. The teacher had suggested a somewhat neutral opening topic so that he could critique Naruto's writing without stumbling upon something very personal.

"Very good, Naruto. I'm sure this letter will make Hinata very happy," Iruka congratulated Naruto.

Naruto looked up and smiled before going back and painstakingly starting a new sentence.

_'I think they might really love each other. If anyone deserves to find love, it's those two,'_ Iruka thought as he watched Naruto pour his heart out onto the paper. He just prayed Naruto and Hinata would be given the chance to discover the depths of their feelings. _'Hokage-sama, you have to fix this. I don't know what Naruto would do if he lost her now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was sitting on a branch of a tree outside the Academy trying to just calm down. The boy's emotions were still on a roller coaster that hadn't even begun to slow down. Naruto was well aware that his emotions wouldn't probably settle back to their natural state until Neji and Hinata were freed from the Hyūga Compound.

"At least try to _look_ like nothing's wrong," Naruto tried to convince himself. It failed utterly. He found himself craving the familiar. Naruto's first thought was to head to Ichiraku and see if Teuchi could whip up the usual. Strangely, Naruto's body rejected the idea. "Gah, I really am messed up. I don't want _ramen_."

Naruto felt a tingling sensation at the base of his brain. One of his Shadow Clones had just dispelled. Much to the original's disappointment, the Clone had not been the lone sentry in the Hokage's Office. Kakashi had dispelled the Clone with a Thousand Years of Pain. Evidently, the Shadow Clone had grown impatient and grabbed one of Kakashi's precious copies of Ero-sennin's smut and tossed it out of the room. The Clone had been in the middle of demanding when Team Seven would start training when Kakashi had struck. Naruto sighed as he remembered Kakashi's words.

"You are very hasty today, Naruto."

Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja sighed as he realized how right his Jonin instructor actually was. The short lifespan of a Shadow Clone amplified the emotions of the creator. It was only natural that Naruto's anxiety of the situation with Hinata and Neji would be reflected in the Clone's behavior. Naruto wasn't only worried about their imprisonment. The Jinchūriki, selfishly he thought, was terrified that Hinata's love would evaporate now that she knew the 'truth' of his status as the container of the Kyūbi. Naruto was well aware that the Hyūga Council would spin a web of lies that would discredit Naruto. Naruto's only hope was that Hinata would go to her father first.

"This sucks," Naruto moaned. He had to sort out his head. Unfortunately, the only way Naruto knew how to get his ducks in a row was to directly speak with Hinata. She had a way with her words. Naruto remembered how Hinata had filled him with confidence before his battle with Neji. He also remembered how he had realized that Hinata _liked him _instead of merely liking him. It had been during his training to master the Rasengan. Naruto had been feeling down about his inability to master the Fourth's technique. His mind wandered back to Hinata's speech. Strangely, he had kept focusing on '_intense feelings of the heart'_. Naruto was blindsided by just how obvious Hinata's hints had truly been. Granted, Naruto had never been truly observant until traveling with Jiraiya. The Old Pervert had spent almost as much time teaching Naruto field-craft as the Rasengan.

"I'm confused as all hell," Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree branch. He hated moping. Naruto needed a short-term goal that he could achieve. The letter to Hinata was still in his pocket. Naruto placed a hand over the letter. He was relieved to note that it wasn't wrinkled. An objective was forming in his head, and Naruto smiled at the mental comfort.

"Let's go," Naruto said to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is what you do?" Hanabi scoffed as Udon handed Konohamaru a very soggy bag of fruit. "Stupid pranks?"

"For your information, these 'stupid' pranks are valuable training exercises! They also help us get back at stuck up pricks!" Konohamaru said indignantly after giving the bag of fruit an appraising heft.

"You are a member of one of Konoha's most respected clans. I can't believe you would stoop to this," Hanabi shook her head as she spoke. Her gaze settled on Moegi. "Please tell me you're the voice of reason. Moegi-san, I pray you are going to tell your friends that they shouldn't put rotten fruit in Precinct-Warden Fukazawa's attic."

"This isn't just a prank, Hanabi-chan. Fukazawa filed a fudged mission report to the Hokage and cheated Team Masamoto out of a D-rank," Moegi explained. Hanabi couldn't believe someone could be so cheap as to weasel out of a D-rank. Udon nodded and explained what happened.

"So, this is some kind of social justice thing?" Hanabi asked. She was actually a bit impressed by the prank now.

Konohamaru didn't fail to notice Hanabi's change in opinion. "Uh, absolutely! We do this kind thing all the time! I'm all about social justice!"

"You're just saying that 'cause your starting to crush on Hanabi," Moegi said with a laugh. Konohamaru went bright red and started mumbling a string of half-hearted denials.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen anyone blush that much since Hinata-chan during the first test of the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said from behind Udon. The boy with the eternally runny nose yelped and scrambled away. Hanabi and Moegi also jumped in surprise. Konohamaru had 'trained' with Naruto enough to know how truly stealthy Naruto was.

"Yo, boss!" Konohamaru practically shouted in relief. The Honorable Grandson was grateful for the change in focus. He had never thought of Hanabi like that before. The fact that a good chunk of his brain thought it was a _good idea_ worried him a bit.

Naruto looked at the bag and shook his head. "If you're going for a stink prank, rotting fruit doesn't work very well. You want cabbage for that kind of prank," Naruto explained. Moegi pulled out a pink journal and took notes.

"This is more of a social justice experiment, Naruto-san," Hanabi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said with undeniable eloquence, "Whatsitnow?"

Hanabi sighed. This was her first time meeting Naruto, and she had no idea what to make of the object of her onee-chan's affections. Naruto had sneaked up on them easily enough. Unfortunately, Hanabi's explanation had soared right over his head. Hanabi explained Konohamaru and his friends' plan to Naruto. The only official Genin present nodded approvingly.

"So, you're playing off Old Fugu's fear of flies. That'll work nicely. It's mostly harmless and it'll force him to request a few D-ranks to clear out the house. Good job kiddos," Naruto said approvingly.

"Thanks boss!" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon said as one. Naruto smiled warmly. Hanabi had caught Naruto's tone. She knew it probably wasn't intentional, but Naruto had used a tone her father had used to motivate members of the Clan.

Back when he was still Clan Head.

In spite of herself, she looked away.

"Hanabi, can I borrow you a minute?" Naruto asked suddenly. The young Hyūga turned her attention back to the orange-clad ninja. Instinctively, she tensed. Naruto's eyes had a determined sheen to them. Hanabi felt like she was staring into an unmolested frozen pond.

"Uh, sure," she replied, unsure of what Naruto wanted. Naruto got up from his crouching position and walked off to the side. Hanabi read his body language and saw the purpose in his stride. Naruto's boasting about becoming Hokage was well known in all circles of Konoha society. Hanabi had, like many others, doubted his chances. That was before Naruto defeated Neji.

That was before she saw the endless well of determination he possessed.

_'No wonder onee-chan fell so hopelessly in love with him,'_ Hanabi thought to herself. She joined Naruto off to the side.

"Hanabi, you are the only one who I can trust with this task," Naruto started speaking. Hanabi realized that if he asked her to infiltrate Kumo and assassinate the Raikage, she would probably swear to do her best. Instead, Naruto simply reached into his jacket's internal pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Please, make sure Hinata-chan gets this letter. And tell her..."

Naruto took a moment to compose himself. "Tell her I haven't stopped thinking about her."

Hanabi nodded and carefully put the letter away in her pack. She smiled. "I believe you'll do it, Naruto-san."

"Huh?" The leader-of-men was gone and the social novice had returned.

"Become Hokage," Hanabi said with complete honestly. "I'll give onee-chan the letter. She'll be thrilled."

"Thank you," Naruto said before walking off with a wave. Hanabi rejoined the other Academy students as they prepared for their 'social-justice experiment'.

"So...you think my Byakugan will help?" Hanabi asked.

* * *

><p>Sakura was humming as she walked down the street. Last night had been a very good night. She had spent most of the day talking with and running errands for Sasuke-kun. Sakura was amazed, happy, but amazed, that Sasuke-kun had taken an active role in the conversation. He didn't call her annoying or bring up the battle against Orochimaru. The nurses had escorted Sakura out of the hospital after visiting hours ended, but had been very friendly. At home, her parents hadn't been fighting. Sakura's parents fought more than Sakura would ever like to admit. Her dad was one of Konoha's civilian merchants and often was on trade excursions to other cities.<p>

For the first time since the Chunin exams, Sakura spent the night thinking about how her life was finally back in order.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly shouted. Sakura sighed. It was too early for Naruto's overenthusiastic attempts to ask her for a date.

"Hello, Naruto," Sakura said warmly. She may not want him to ask her out, but Naruto was still a good friend and teammate.

"I, uh, got a question," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. The lone kunoichi of Team Seven's first instinct was to shout about how she wasn't going to go out with Naruto. However, there was something about his tone and look in his eyes. Sakura decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ask away, but keep walking. Visiting hours start in a few minutes. I brought Sasuke-kun breakfast from Kenji's. He mentioned how glad he was that it wasn't destroyed in Orochimaru's Invasion," Sakura said while shifting the bag she was carrying.

"Sasuke will be released today. Baa-chan is the best medic-nin in the world. I'm shocked they didn't release him yesterday," Naruto responded with absolute confidence.

"Baa-chan?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Baa-chan," Naruto answered as if his answer was the most obvious in the entire world.

"Wait..." Sakura's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. **"Tsunade-sama!"**

"Yeah, but mind if I ask that question?" Naruto ignored Sakura's outburst. Sakura took a calming breath and nodded. "Do you think Sasuke has flaws?"

Naruto's question took Sakura completely by surprise. The surprise was so great she actually came to a complete halt.

"Flaws? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto simply nodded. "He doesn't have very many."

"Right, but you would accept them, right?" Naruto pressed.

"I...I can't see Sasuke-kun being flawed," Sakura answered honestly.

Naruto nodded. "Hinata-chan accepted mine..." He said very small voice.

"What was that Naruto?"

"I'll explain when we get to Sasuke's room. There's a lot more I need you guys' help with. Last night, except for twenty minutes, was the second worst night of my life," Naruto answered in a nearly broken voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I'll definitely do what I can to help and I'm sure Sasuke-kun will as well," Sakura comforted her teammate. She had never heard Naruto so down before. In fact, she didn't believe it was _possible_ for Naruto to be down on himself. '_He'll be back to normal after talking with us. _Everything _will be back to normal soon,_' Sakura thought to herself.

"Thanks Sakura-chan...I have a hypothetical situation," Naruto continued the conversation as the hospital came into view.

"I have a hypothetical solution," Sakura shot back playfully.

"Say a guy you _really_ liked..." Naruto began.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure, let's go with that," the Toad Summoner said flatly. "Say in this scenario, your family didn't like the guy **at all."**

Sakura noticed that Naruto was wearing the same smile he had when he declared 'Let's get wild!' before the attack on Zabuza. He was planning something; something _big_. Sakura wasn't sure if she should be trying to talk Naruto out of whatever the plan was or encourage him.

"What about this hypothetical guy? Why doesn't my hypothetical family like him? Does he hypothetically like me as well?" Sakura asked.

"Hypothetically?" Naruto counter-asked. Sakura nodded and the look in her eyes made it clear she was curious about what Naruto was getting at. "Well, _hypothetically_, the family thinks he's some kind of troublemaker with no standing. And..."

Naruto sighed. His mind was still racing from last night. The past couple of months had been one solid emotional roller coaster. "He's not sure. This _hypothetical_ guy hasn't really had many people get this close before. Anyway, if this guy were to try to sneak in to see you what should he bring?"

"That's what you were going to ask?" Sakura said as she stepped in front of Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded as neutrally as possible.

"That's so romantic!" Sakura squealed. "Flowers! Definitely flowers...If this girl _was _me, I'd like dumplings!"

"Flowers, got it," Naruto responded. The two friends resumed their walk towards the hospital. A pair of nurses waved to them as Sakura and Naruto entered the elevator. The pair were silent as the elevator took them to Sasuke's floor.

"Why did you come up with scenario?" Sakura asked.

"Uh..." Naruto hadn't expected her to ask that question. Well, not until they entered Sasuke's hospital room. Naruto needed more time to plan how he was going to explain everything to his teammates. "Ero-sennin writes books and I wanted to, uh, write my own. But I refuse to write smut like he does... So..."

"You're writing a book?" The pinkette perked up. Naruto nodded nervously. "You _have_ to get me a copy when you finish it!"

That, Naruto thought, was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed in annoyance at his drink. The bar was relatively empty and the Academy teacher needed a target for his frustrations. His conversation with Naruto had sent Iruka into a near frenzy. Neji and Hinata had been his former students, but they weren't the only Hyūga Iruka had lost contact with. Currently, there were five Hyūga in the Academy. The only Hyūga whose well-being Iruka was sure of was Hanabi. Iruka was pleased to see the probable Rookie-of-the-Year was safe. Though, Iruka thought as he downed the remainder of his alcohol, she was clearly upset. The Academy teacher had immediately thought the worst. The other Hyūga students were all Branch family members.<p>

_'Had there been a purge or uprising?'_ Iruka thought momentarily before shaking off that thought. Truthfully, the damages from Orochimaru's invasion were likely the cause.

"Isn't it a bit early for this sort of thing?" A voice floated from behind him. Iruka turned around and lifted his empty glass.

"Hello, Anko-san," Iruka said politely before putting down the glass and motioning for another drink. "After today, I need a drink."

"The Hokage sent _you_ out on a mission? I didn't realize we were that hard-pressed," Anko said as she sat down.

"The Hokage didn't. I've been trying to find out what the Hyūga are up to. They've pulled almost all their students from the Academy and several of my former students haven't been seen in a while. I've been looking into that...and...I visited a few families of former students. I...we...lost a lot of good, young, ninja in the invasion," Iruka's voice grew more distant as he spoke of his former students.

"I didn't think we lost any Academy students in the invasion," Anko said.

"We didn't, but I still lost thirteen students!" Iruka growled and tightened his grip on his glass. Anko couldn't help but smile sadly at the man. He clearly loved his students. If the very concept of a teacher ever took physical form, it would probably become Umino Iruka.

"They were ninja and were prepared for the risks," Anko pointed out.

"It still doesn't change the fact that thirteen of my students are...are dead," Iruka said angrily.

"You're a good man, Umino Iruka. " Anko said sincerely.

"You're a hell of a woman," Iruka responded without hesitation. He immediately tensed and gulped. "Oh god, I said that out loud."

Anko felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks. All traces of sadness left her smile as she rested her hands under her chin and leaned forward. "You said it out loud. Well, at least I don't have to work as hard to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you," Anko practically purred.

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached over the bar and grabbed a second glass and a bottle of an expensive alcohol. The Academy teacher poured Anko a glass before refilling his own. Iruka looked down the bar and motioned to the bar tender. "Sadao, I'll get another bottle of this stuff for you later."

Sadao nodded. "Alright. I don't know where you get it, but everyone loves that stuff. Grandma wants some more."

"I'll get it before her birthday next month," Iruka assured his older cousin.

"You two related?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, Sadao's my older cousin. I like it here because if I'm having a really bad, or a really good, night I can just bum a cot and sleep it off," Iruka explained.

"Oh really now?" Anko was very interested about that last bit of information.

"Hell no! If you two are going to go at it, take her to your place, Iruka!" Sadao shouted.

"Fine, fine," Iruka groaned and downed his drink.

"So..." Anko said after matching Iruka's downing. "Is this a really bad or really good day?"

"Ask me tomorrow morning," Iruka said honestly.

"I plan on it," Anko smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared out the window and into the village. "What the hell have I been doing?" The last loyal Uchiha found himself asking the same question over and over again. Had all his hard work and struggles been for naught? The gap separating Sasuke from Itachi was still a yawning chasm. Sasuke had made no progress at all.<p>

_'Only _Naruto _has made any progress! How is it that a clanless runt can grow in power while I, an Uchiha, remain stagnant?'_

Sasuke's hand found its way to Orochimaru's seal. A Sanin, that was the answer. Naruto had somehow convinced a Sanin to train him. That was the only explanation. Sasuke and Naruto had worked equally hard in their own training. Hard work could only get one so far. The Hyūga that Naruto defeated in the Chunin Exam finals had partially been correct. Certain individuals _were_ born with the potential for greatness. However, natural ability was merely ore. It had to be refined through hard work. The dedication to self-improvement is one of the positive traits Sasuke acknowledged in Naruto and that ridiculous Rock Lee.

The introspective mental rambling was interrupted by the lilting laughter of Sakura and the enthusiastic voice of Naruto. Sasuke withdrew his hand from his neck and felt the conflict within him. He truly lacked hatred. A part of Sasuke refused to cut the bonds with his teammates. Naruto and Sakura were threatening to fill the void left by the murder of his family. There were times where Sasuke seriously considered forgoing his revenge and remaining in Konoha.

But those bonds were holding him back. The bonds were preventing Sasuke from having a singular focus on the pursuit of power.

Sacrifices must be made.

"Look! I told you that Sasuke would be up and ready to go!" Naruto said excitedly as he pushed his way into Sasuke's room.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! We brought you breakfast," Sakura said as she offered a bag.

Sasuke nodded and accepted the bag. As he chewed on an Onigiri, he felt the weakness of attachment worm its way forward.

"So, Naruto, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sakura spoke and cut off Sasuke's dark thoughts.

"I...Sasuke, is there a way for the Hokage to get involved in Clan affairs?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's quiet tone of voice shocked the Uchiha. "You have no Clan," Sasuke stated simply.

"I'm not asking for me... The Hyūga...they are going to place that seal of theirs on Hinata-chan! I need to know a way to stop them," Naruto pleaded with his best friend.

_'Hinata-chan?'_ The other two members of Team Seven thought in shock. Naruto had only ever added -chan to Sakura's name.

"The Hokage can't, and should never, get involved in Clan matters," Sasuke said firmly.

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Because I don't want to see a Civil War!" Sasuke shouted. "If the Hokage interferes in one Clan's affairs, she can interfere in all of them. All Clans value their autonomy. The Hokage getting involved and running roughshod over their rights would probably lead to the Clans revolting or simply leaving Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't they make an exception in this case?" Sakura asked.

"Should they? Maybe, but we can't risk the Clans losing faith in the village, especially not now. The invasion showed us we were not as strong as we thought we were. Konoha needs to look inwards to strengthen itself, everything else should be secondary," Sasuke said firmly.

Sakura frowned as she wondered if Sasuke's words were about Konoha or himself.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about?" Sakura decided to steer the conversation in a positive direction.

"Yeah...this all started last night," Naruto admitted. He launched into a carefully worded version of the previous night's events. Sasuke's face remained strangely passive. Sakura, for her part, understood Hinata's feelings. If she was in the same horrific situation, Sakura would have wanted to pour her heart out to Sasuke. A troubling thought entered Sakura's mind as soon as the previous thought had fired in her mind.

_'Would Sasuke-kun be doing for me what Naruto is doing for Hinata?'_

"You really refuse to give up, no matter the situation?" Sasuke asked after Naruto finished the tale.

"I won't give up, or go back on my word, ever," Naruto responded to Sasuke's question with utter conviction.

"Then fight me," Sasuke shot out. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment. "Well? Isn't this what you want? My acknowledgment?"

"I..." Naruto started to speak. He wore a smile of triumph, but a sense of urgency replace it quickly. "I want to fight you, I truly do, but I have to go! Baa-chan just finished chewing out those Old Hyūga Bastards!"

"That can wait!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto jumped over Sasuke's bed. The Last Uchiha was scrambling from his bed as Naruto landed on the window sill.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have to find out what's going on. I promise, when we fight, it'll be one Konoha never forgets!" Naruto responded as he hopped out of the window.

"How can he be leaving me behind? What is he done to deserve all that strength?" Sasuke raged.

"Sasuke-kun, please calm down. Naruto isn't leaving you behind! You are his best friend!" Sakura pleaded with her teammate and the object of her affections. "Please, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt that his Sharingan had awakened and Orochimaru's Cursed Seal was flaring to life in response to his rage. The power was intoxicating.

_'It's responding to the second time a brother has abandoned me,' _Sasuke was devastated by the realization.

"We will settle this Naruto. We will find the truth of ourselves," The Last Uchiha said in an icy tone.

* * *

><p>Naruto burst through the doors to the Hokage's Tower and immediately made a bee-line for Baa-chan's office. Shizune was waiting outside of Tsunade's office.<p>

"I told the Clone to dispel. The meeting is nearly over. I wanted the real you to be here when it ended," Shizune said in a sisterly tone.

"Thanks, Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto's response acknowledged both the sisterly tone and his own view on his relationship with the Hokage's assistant. "Do you think Baa-chan has made any progress without messing with the Hyuga's autonomy?"

Shizune blinked at the surprising maturity in Naruto's question. "I hope so. We can't afford to step on any toes at the moment. Not with Konoha still recovering after the Invasion."

The doors to Tsunade's office opened and the Hyūga Elders streamed out. Naruto was pleased to see that they looked a bit scared. Baa-chan was the Hokage and if she was angry, you were going to know it!

Most of the Hyūga didn't spare Naruto a second glance. One Elder, however, sent Naruto a venomous glare. Shizune returned the glare with a neutral, almost appraising stare.

"Get in here, brat," Tsunade barked. Naruto scoffed, but complied.

"Don't get any more grey hairs, Baa-chan, I'm here! You must have really shown them that you were boss," Naruto congratulated Tsunade.

"Naruto, sit down," Tsunade said gently. A tremor of worry found its way into Naruto's bowels. The pit of dread nested in Naruto's core. "According to the Hyūga, they are 'securing a transition of power' and by the laws of Konoha and the Hyūga Clan, they are within their rights. However, the Hyūga unlawfully removed two active shinobi from my ranks. I will use that to free your friends," Tsunade explained.

_'I think Hinata-chan is more than a friend now...but I don't know. I am not sure enough to say out loud, but I think I'm close,'_ Naruto thought.

"But! Hinata-chan only has a few days!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, Naruto. I'm doing everything I can. The Hyūga are going to drag their asses back here tomorrow for more negotiations. We'll get Neji and Hinata back," Tsunade spoke consolingly.

"Thanks, Baa-chan," Naruto said behind a smile. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear, but it was a good start. Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke's concerns about a Civil War were becoming his own concerns. "I nearly forgot...my, uh, apartment got broken into yesterday too."

"What," Tsunade said flatly. Instinctively, Naruto gulped. The young Genin had never heard Tsunade sound so dangerous before. "When?"

"Before Hinata-chan...told me that she loved me," Naruto admitted.

"What are we going to have to do to get you the respect you deserve?" Tsunade said in utter exasperation.

"You could always give me The Hat!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Nice try, brat. You're a few years away from that," Tsunade chided the excited blond-haired Jinchūriki in front of her. "I'll get someone I trust over to your apartment to look into who tried to rob you."

"That's just it, Baa-chan. Nothing was taken. Heck, whoever did it, put my stuff back after they searched," Naruto explained.

"Why would someone do that?" Shizune asked in shock.

"No clue," Naruto said with a shrug. "Thanks for everything, Baa-chan."

"I'm happy to help, Naruto. Go home and get some rest, I bet today has been stressful."

"You could say that, Baa-chan," Naruto chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Naruto-kun," Shizune said warmly. Naruto waved back before walking away.

"Tsunade-shishō, what are we going to do?" Shizune followed up as soon Naruto as was out of earshot.

"Everything we can," Tsunade promised.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment. The day had taken its toll on him. It was just like the day Old Man Hokage had died. The emotional punches he had taken had worn him out. He entered his apartment and sat down on the end of his bed. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.<p>

"Hey, Furball, I think we need to talk," Naruto said inwardly.

"**Oh, what an honor, my Warden wishes to speak with his prisoner,"** the Kyūbi responded glibly.

"Stuff it," Naruto snapped. "The Hyūga are stalling Baa-chan."

"**That is obvious. I am singularly amazed someone of your limited intellect noticed it so quickly,"** the Nine Tails quipped.

"The Hyūga know that their kidnapping of Hinata won't hold up for long. They unlawfully removed two active duty shinobi from the military at a time when Konoha is short-handed," Naruto explained mostly to himself.

"**I was unaware I was transferred to a new Jailor. Who are you?"** The Kyūbi laughed as he felt the annoyance rolling off his Warden. **"You are correct, however. I do not see how the Hyūga Clan could ensure that the girl never leaves the compound, though**.**"**

Naruto chewed over several possibilities. The final realistic possibility was terrifying. "They're going to cripple her during the sealing attempt!" Naruto screamed in base horror.

"**Devious, very devious. I must say I am impressed by the Hyūga's subtlety. The sealing process is undoubtedly painful and dangerous. An error would be 'tragic' but not out of the realm of the possible,"** the Kyūbi said with a hint of respect. The respect in the Demon's thoughts sent Naruto into a rage. Naruto's mental defenses began manifesting as golden chakra chains. Once again, the Kyūbi cursed the iron will of his warden and recoiled involuntary.

"I would expect you to say trash like that, but if I ever hear you say anything positive about those bastards again, I'll crush you," Naruto swore.

"**Your will is clear, Warden**,**"** the Demon Fox growled. **"What are your intentions for the Hyūga Clan?"**

"They are going to try to make a fool of Baa-chan. Combine that with the bullshit they are trying to pull with Hinata-chan...I'm afraid we're going to have to do something..." Naruto took a deep breath. "Drastic."

"**Drastic?"** The Kyūbi leaned in closer to the bars of his prison. **"I like the sound of drastic."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Here's Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it!

And yes, I am aware of Hinata's absence. She'll be showing up next chapter. I wanted to focus on how Naruto is dealing with everything in this one.

Now, for what will probably be the answer to the next question/comment I get: No.


	6. Chapter 6

Unari sat silently on the wall of the human compound. The young Fox Demon kit was perhaps being overly cautious, but this _was_ the first time he had been summoned by Naruto-sama. He could not fail in his first hunt. Unari had been given very specific instructions. The kit was only to speak to, or be seen, by two people.

The Hyūga Compound was proving to be a very difficult hunting ground. Unari noticed that the human guards were unusually perceptive.

_'Be patient, just like Shuboku taught,'_ Unari thought to himself as he leaped down from the wall. The infiltration of the human sleeping quarters was a somewhat perilous journey. Unari had been certain several times that he had been discovered by patrolling guards. The young kit pounced onto the windowsill of the room with the strongest scent of his prey.

Unari instantly ran into some kind of barrier. The young kit growled a bit as he felt a lump form on his head. He pawed the barrier to test its resiliency.

_'This, will be problematic,' _Unari thought glumly. Suddenly, a door on the other side of the barrier opened and Unari heard two voices. There was no time to raise an illusion, especially in the Hyūga Compound. Shuboku and Naruto had warned the young demon about the Byakugan. Indecision gripped Unari and he simply froze in place. _'Very problematic.'_

"Thank you for my meal," a young woman thanked an unseen human. Unari perked up at the voices.

"You are welcome, Hinata-san. Someone will be by later with information on the Elders' meeting with Tsunade-sama," the Hyūga Unari could not see and barely smell replied.

_'Hinata is the one Naruto-sama wished for me to meet,' _Unari thought excitedly. Unfortunately, the strange, cold barrier was in the way. The fox demon kit pawed at the barrier in annoyance and whined. It wasn't fair to be so close to succeeding and be unable to complete his hunt.

Hinata had just finished saying itadakimasu when she heard the whine from behind her window. She turned and saw a small fox sitting on her windowsill.

_'The poor thing must be hungry...' _Hinata thought as she put her food aside for a moment. The baby fox suddenly looked back, and its ears drooped. Hinata quickly crossed the room to the window and opened it. "It must be about to rain. Please come in, little fox. I have a bit of food," Hinata said invitingly.

"_Thank you, Hinata-sama," _Unari spoke in the melodious tone of voice that defined his species. The small fox demon jumped off the windowsill and into the room. _"My summoner was right. You are very kind."_

"Y-you can talk?" Hinata said in shock. "But you are a fox!"

"_I am a Summon of Naruto-sama. All members of my skulk can talk, and my name is Unari,"_ the summoned fox explained.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in a combination of excitement, relief, and longing.

"_He is worried about you," _Unari told Hinata. _"He summoned me in order to protect you_."

_'Naruto-kun, I miss you. I love you so much,'_ Hinata thought desperately.

Hinata was about to question Unari on how Naruto was able to summon foxes, but a knock on her door ended all thoughts of talking to a fox. "Unari-kun, you need to hide."

Unari nodded and was preparing to raise an illusion when Hinata scooped him up in her arms. She quickly moved a stuffed animal from a small pile in the corner. Hinata had never been so grateful for a lack of time to fully unpack her belongings or clean her new room. Unari nodded, a strangely human gesture in Hinata's mind, and became motionless in the pile of stuffed animals.

"P-please come in," Hinata said quickly. The door opened and Hanabi skipped into the room.

"Hello onee-chan," Hanabi greeted warmly. The older Hyūga girl's curiosity was piqued by Hanabi's completely unsubtle attempts to hide something behind her back.

"Hello, imouto," Hinata returned the greeting. "How was the Academy?"

"Oh, you know, same as always. The rest of the day, though..." Hanabi drew out the last word.

"Did something happen?" There was a tinge of worry in Hinata's voice.

"Oh...I ran into Naruto-kun," the newly elevated heiress answered idly. She smiled at her sister's wide-eyed and hopeful expression. "And he told me to give you this..."

Hanabi pulled the letter from behind her back and waved it at her sister. Hinata nearly body-flickered across the room and grabbed the letter. "Thank you, dear sister! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I knew it would make you happy, so I definitely agreed to help you and your boyfriend out," Hanabi said as she hugged her sister. She snickered because she knew Hinata was _definitely _blushing.

"I...I can't describe how happy this has made me." Hinata fought back tears. After a moment, Hinata took the letter.

"I'll let you read that letter in private. I've got to listen to the Elders complain about Tsunade-sama making fools out of them. Well, we'll talk later, onee-chan," Hanabi said with a mix of annoyance and happiness.

"I...I look forward to it, Hanabi-chan," Hinata responded with a warm smile. The younger Hyūga girl left the room, rather reluctantly. Hinata closed the door and found a comfortable spot on her new bed.

"You can come out, Unari-kun," Hinata beckoned the small fox. The little demon squirmed out of the stuffed animals and trotted over to Hinata.

"_Was that girl a member of your skulk?"_ the demon asked as it flopped down next to his summoner's love.

"Skulk? You must mean family. Yes, Hanabi-chan is my precious sister," Hinata revealed. She reached for her dinner and picked up a piece of duck. "Would you like some?"

The demon kit sniffed at the meat and snapped the piece out of Hinata's hands. The fox swallowed contently before looking up at Hinata's surprised face. _"Forgive my rudeness, I was just very hungry."_

"It is alright, Unari-kun," Hinata assured the fox. She reached down and scratched the demon behind the ears. The fox huffed contentedly and started to drift to sleep. Hinata giggled and made a mental note to thank Naruto for sending such a cute 'guard fox' for her. She nervously opened the letter and began to read. Naruto had clearly put his heart into writing this letter. The letter transmitted all the warmth and confidence that Naruto possessed.

The last line burned itself into Hinata's memory and her heart. _"I promise I will never give up on you. One way or another, I promise you will have my response, face to face. You can count on it! After all, we share the same nindo!_

"Naruto-kun, I..." Hinata said dreamily. Unari looked up and Hinata smiled at the small fox. She realized nothing more needed to be said. Naruto's letter and the presence of Unari were all the proof Hinata needed.

_'I will wait for you, Naruto-kun. But I know that I will not have to wait long.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed his palm on the ground and summoned Shuboku. Naruto's favorite fox summon bowed its head respectfully.<p>

"_Is there something you require, Naruto-sama?"_ the red and black, two-tailed demon asked.

"Yeah, Unari never reported back in this morning. I need someone I can trust to find him and report back," Naruto ordered.

"_Other than Unari's and Hinata-sama's well-being, what else should I report on?" _Shuboku asked.

"If you see Hiashi, make sure he isn't being treated like crap. It'll be scary enough asking him to date Hinata if he's in good shape. If he's coming off a _really_ rough week, I'll be boned. Oh! Check on Neji too," Naruto added. Shuboku created an illusion and disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to leap into the trees. He had a lot of work left to do.

_'I need to map out the Hyūga compound from the memories my Shadow Clones sent me,'_ Naruto checked off another item on his 'to-do list'. The Drastic Option was looking like it would be _the_ option. The Hyūga Elders' attempts to stall baa-chan were so transparent it was becoming insulting.

"I'll need to write that letter saying baa-chan had nothing to do with this too," Naruto verbally reminded himself as he landed on a branch.

"Dude! What the hell was that? You summoned a _fox!_" Naruto gulped as he heard Kiba's shocked exclamation. Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Well...Kiba, I'm glad you asked," Naruto lied his ass off. "There's a very good explanation for all that!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and thought of a string of very impressive curses.

Things had been going so well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the picture of Team Seven. His gaze migrated left and the picture, his truly beloved picture, of his family captured him completely. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. It was a futile attempt to block the images of his friendship with Naruto, the could-have-beens with Sakura, and the images of his parents murdered by Itachi.<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes and knew instinctively that his Sharingan had activated. He had made his choice. Sasuke was **Uchiha** before he had been a member of Team Seven. He could feel his hatred slipping away.

"I cannot fulfill my duty, my destiny, as I am. Konoha will rob me of all my hate," Sasuke lamented. He rose from his position on his bed and began to gather his supplies. Sasuke stopped packing as a realization dawned on him. He had no idea how he would reach Orochimaru. Sasuke did remember that Kabuto had mentioned that Sound was the dominant power in the Land of Rice Paddies. Sasuke could easily head north and eventually reach the Land of Rice Fields.

That simplistic plan was doomed to failure. Konoha would deploy the Hyūga, Aburame and Inuzuka clans to track him down. He'd be lucky if he made it forty miles. Sasuke snorted at the thought of Team Eight tracking him down.

_'As if Naruto needed another reason to reinforce his new infatuation with Hinata,'_ Sasuke chuckled at the dark thoughts swimming in his head.

Sasuke looked out the window. "A path to power will reveal itself. I know it. My destiny will not be denied."

* * *

><p>Neji knocked in code on one of the doors in the Cadet Branch wing of the compound. The room's occupant cracked the door open.<p>

"May I help you?" The older man asked.

"Yes, Hiroaki-san. I need to speak with you," Neji spoke calmly.

"Ah...Neji-san...come in, come in," Hiroaki opened the door and gestured for the young man to enter his small room. "How may I help the pride of the Cadet Branch?"

"You are aware that the 'illustrious council' plans on sealing Hinata-sama at the end of the week," Neji said with contempt; not for Hiroaki, but for the council.

"Tragically, yes. She was our great hope," Hiroaki said in a nearly broken tone of voice.

"Hinata-sama _is_ our great hope for freeing us. I have come with a warning for my brothers and sisters of the Cadet Branch. The sealing will not happen. Uzumaki Naruto will see to that," Neji reported. At the mention of Naruto, Neji smiled darkly.

"How will the young man who defeated you prevent such an atrocity? I know you have great respect for this Naruto-san, but how will he aid us?" Hiroaki asked as he presented Neji a cup of tea.

Neji inhaled the aroma of the tea. He took a sip and chuckled. "Knowing Naruto, it will involve Shadow Clones, loud shouts of 'Where's my girlfriend?', and...hopefully 'You couldn't take Neji if you actually fought him!'"

"Are you sure?" The old Cadet Attendant asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I may have the wording wrong, but Naruto will undoubtedly storm the compound. He has admirable hate for the Juinjutsu for one born outside of the Cadet Branch," Neji said proudly.

"If you believe in your friend, then I shall believe in him as well. I assume this warning is for us to remain in the Cadet Wing while Naruto carries out his mission?"

"That is correct," Neji confirmed Hiroaki's theory.

"And those of us who will be forced into enslaving Hinata-sama?" The old man asked.

"Leave the Juinjutsu visible. Naruto will recognize it and not attack Cadet Members," Neji assured.

Hiroaki sat silently for a moment. "I will pass along your counsel."

"Thank you, Hiroaki-san," Neji bowed politely. He exited the old man's room and made his way back to his own quarters. Neji shut the door and smiled. _'So close...I would never have imagined that Naruto would fulfill his promise so soon...the Juinjutsu...it will be eliminated in _my _lifetime! My children will be free of this burden. My children will _not be slaves_,_'Neji thought in utter triumph. The emotion was overwhelming and he shed his first tears in years. The last time Neji cried was the day he learned his beloved father had died.

"_Your foresight is admirable, Hyūga Neji,"_ a voice that was certainly inhuman congratulated the Hyūga prodigy.

"What are you?" Neji asked in shock and instinctively activated his Byakugan.

"_I am Shuboku, an ally. Naruto-sama, my summoner, has sent me to confirm your safety and that of Hinata-sama,"_ Shuboku revealed.

"I know Naruto can summon Toads, but Foxes?" Neji questioned. A memory worked its way to the surface of Neji's mind. Neji remembered an image his Byakugan captured during his fight against Naruto. Naruto's chakra had taken on the shape of a Fox's head. In addition, the chakra had flared red for a moment. _'Had Naruto unknowingly tapped into some form of senjutsu? That could explain how he was able to unblock his tenketsu after my __Hakke Rokujūyon Shō,'_ Neji thought. He only had a vague understanding of the principle of senjutsu. He had discovered a few texts during his clandestine studies. The concept had intrigued him, but none of the texts explained the mechanism for gathering nature chakra. Neji had given up on pursuing the Sage Arts due to the number of unknowns and the potential risks.

"_It is not my place to speak of Naruto-sama's abilities. I must find a missing member of my skulk within your Clan's walls. Naruto-sama is concerned about the safety of both his potential mate and Unari, the kit he tasked with finding her. Remain safe, Hyūga Neji,"_ Shuboku said before vanishing in a mist.

Neji's left eye twitched. _'Potential...mate...I know Naruto had received training from Jiraiya-sama, but I had hoped the Toad Sage's _other _legendary 'skills' had not taken root...'_

* * *

><p>"Well, what's this good explanation?" Kiba said as he crossed his arms. Akamaru barked a few times, and the young dog's hackles were clearly up. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, Naruto reopened his eyes.<p>

"No offense, Kiba, but I wanted Hinata-chan to be the first person I told this to...but I guess it can't be helped. I can summon Foxes because...well...because I am the jailor of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It's a long story, and I'm not the first person to have the Kyūbi sealed within me," Naruto explained.

"T-the Kyūbi?" Kiba asked in shock.

"The Legendary Bijū himself," Naruto confirmed. _'You are a guy, right?'_

_**'You see, this is why I wanted to eat you. You can't even be bothered to remember my gender. And your memory is as short as your lifespan. I told you that I am the **_**father **_**of the Demon Foxes,'**_The Kyūbi growled.

"How...the Fourth killed him...it...whatever!" Kiba gulped.

Naruto took a single deep breath. "Like I said, it's a long story," Naruto said before launching into an abbreviated version of the story based on what information he possessed. Naruto still knew that the Fox was hiding some very important details, but he wasn't going to press. This was a delicate moment, and he didn't want Kiba to panic and make the situation even more difficult. Naruto told Kiba about how the Kyūbi couldn't be killed because he was a sentient mass of chakra. Kiba listened intently as Naruto also revealed how he could tap the Kyubi's chakra in times of great need. The entire talk took nearly an hour.

"Well, that's...unexpected. But...I do know that you aren't the Fox," Kiba breathed out.

"Really? Is it because of how nice a guy I am?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Hell no. I know you aren't the Fox because if you _were_ the new incarnation of a Bijū, I wouldn't have dominated our fight in the Chuunin Exams," Kiba finished with a smirk.

"Dominate! You didn't dominate that fight!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"_**Warden, I DO mean to burst your bubble, but the other mortal is right. I was embarrassed by how completely outclassed you were,"**_ the Kyūbi added 'helpfully'.

"Oh stuff it, furball!" Naruto growled out loud.

"I...I don't believe it...did the Kyūbi just _agree with me?"_ Kiba hadn't been hit by anything that hard since Naruto's devastating final blow in his 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan'.

Naruto, for his part, simply hung his head in embarrassment. "Yes, the Kyūbi agreed with you," Naruto finished with a sigh.

"You do realize that I'm never going to let you live this down?" Kiba joked.

"You do realize I'm going to be Hokage and your boss?" Naruto countered.

"Sure thing, _Hokage-sama,"_ Kiba laughed. A heartbeat later, Kiba became deadly serious. "You're planning something. Something involving Hinata."

Naruto took a deep breath and matched Kiba's seriousness. "Damn right I am. There is no way in hell I'm letting those bastards seal her. I'm sure the Hyūga Elders are going to do something to hurt Neji, too."

"T-they are going to _seal_ Hinata?" Kiba snarled. Naruto had never been glad to feel killing intent before, but Kiba's killing intent was strangely comforting.

"I'm not going to let them...Hinata-chan..." Naruto felt his own rage at the injustice of Hinata's situation leak forward. "It's another long story."

Kiba once again listened intently to Naruto's lengthy explanation. "So, what do I need to do to help?"

Naruto smiled. "First thing...we're going to need to get _everyone_ together. I've got a plan. I'll get the rest of my team, Tenten and Bushy Brows. I'll need you to get Team Ten and Shino."

"Where should we meet?" Kiba asked. "We probably don't want to meet for 'training'. That might encourage our senseis to tag along."

"The two of us are planning a party to celebrate beating back the Invasion," Naruto said after a second of thought. "It wouldn't be hard to convince them that we want to brag about how much we did. I mean, you helped save Hinata-chan from Cloud. I knocked some sense into Gaara. We have a lot to be proud of."

"We _were_ awesome, weren't we?" Kiba gloated. Naruto grinned broadly back.

"Hell yes, we were!"

"You still didn't answer our question, though. Where do we want to meet?" Kiba translated Akamaru's barks and yips.

"There's a rooftop park near the Aviary. It's a quiet, out-of-the-way area. That'd be our best bet," Naruto replied.

"Sure thing, Naruto." Kiba started to leave to look for Shino. "You're going to tell the rest of the gang everything, aren't you?"

"You all are my friends, and you deserve to know. I'm also going to need your help to rescue Neji and Hinata-chan," Naruto confessed with a hint of nervousness.

"What's that phrase your sensei is so fond of?" Kiba asked.

"'I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert'?" Naruto asked. Akamaru whined as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I've never heard Kakashi-sensei say that."

"Oh, sorry, for a bit I thought you were talking about Ero-sennin," Naruto admitted. He noticed Kiba's odd look. "Jiraiya. But the phrase is those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash."

"I don't think any of our group are lower than trash, do you?" Kiba posed the question to Naruto.

"No...none of you are. I am proud to have you all as my friends," Naruto said with a genuine smile.

"See you at the Aviary," Kiba said as Akamaru howled in agreement.

Naruto turned towards Konoha and took off through the trees. His smile never left his face. They were going to get Hinata-chan and Neji back. It was still difficult to think of the hardships that had happened since the Chuunin exams. The death of Old Man Hokage, the battle with Gaara, and, finally, Hinata-chan and Neji's situation weighed heavily on Naruto. However, he had hope. If Kiba accepted Naruto even after discovering the truth about the Kyūbi, Naruto no longer had doubts about Hinata-chan or the others accepting him.

Naruto found himself filled with hope and excitement.

* * *

><p>Iruka blinked twice as he tried to remember where he was. The last thing he really remembered was reaching across Sadao's bar.<p>

_'I was with Anko, drinking away my worries about Naruto's arrangement with the Kyūbi, and then...'_ Iruka struggled to recall the events of the previous evening. The Academy teacher tried to rub his eyes but realized his arm was pinned in place.

And Iruka knew _exactly_ who was pinning his arm in place. "Good morning, Anko," Iruka said casually.

"Quiet you, I'm enjoying more time on top," Anko teased sleepily. "So, was yesterday really bad or really good?"

"It certainly ended on a high note," Iruka admitted.

"What was driving you to drink?" Anko questioned as she nuzzled into Iruka's chest.

"Naruto..."

"What has that interesting brat done now?" Anko was genuinely curious. She remembered the reports about how he had defeated Suna's Jinchūriki. Anko was aware that Naruto had really impressed everyone in T&I. The Special Jonin wasn't aware of the details of Naruto's involvement in getting Tsunade to return to Konoha. All that she had managed to confirm was that Naruto was 'instrumental in the success of the mission'.

"What _hasn't_ Naruto been involved in? On the mission to bring Tsunade-sama back, he was involved in _another_ battle against Orochimaru!" Iruka lamented. He had faith in Naruto, but he also had an instinctive desire to protect the boy.

"Again?" Anko shot up. She quickly straddled Iruka, and the look in her eyes demanded answers.

"Naruto told me about it. Evidently 'that Snake Bastard' approached Tsunade-sama in an attempt to have her heal his arms..." Iruka began his retelling of Naruto's mission. It took several minutes, but Anko listened intently.

"What a kid...surviving being caught in the middle of a battle between the Sannin..." Anko chuckled nervously. "And here I thought he was just one of those loudmouths when I first met him."

"So did I," Iruka confessed.

"I get the feeling Naruto is going to keep making waves. Should be fun to watch," Anko hummed.

* * *

><p>Naruto had found Tenten practicing her shuriken. He had given her an update on Neji. Tenten had gotten so excited at the news that she had hugged Naruto.<p>

"I've got to ask, though," Tenten said as she sealed away her enormous collection of shuriken, knives and kunai.

"What is it?" Naruto asked the unnecessary question. He already knew what Tenten was planning on asking him.

"How did you find out? The Hyūga have been doing a really good job on keeping anyone from getting close to the compound," Tenten asked.

"I'll explain everything when we meet up with the others," Naruto promised. "Can you help me find Bushy Brows?"

"Lee? He's probably training with Guy-sensei. Before I'll take you to them, I want you to promise me that you aren't going to keep me out of the loop," Tenten cornered Naruto.

"Tenten, I promise, I'm going to tell you and everyone all the details as soon as we meet up with Kiba, Shino and Team Ten," Naruto assured his friend.

"I'll hold you to that," Tenten's tone brooked no room for argument. Naruto gulped and followed Tenten to Guy and Lee's usual training grounds.

"YOSH! Greetings Tenten and Naruto! Have you come to train with me alongside Guy-sensei?" Lee asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, Bushy-brows, Kiba and I want to get all our Genin teams together to plan...a party," Naruto told Lee the partial truth.

"So, you wish to have a most youthful get-together!" Might Guy bellowed.

"Yeah, but, we're just planning it for now, Guy-sensei. Can't have a party without Neji and Hinata!" Tenten interjected.

"Indeed! It is good that you do not wish to exclude your friends!" Guy said proudly. He turned to Lee and flashed a thumbs-up. "Go with your teammate and fellow Genius of Hard Work! Have fun, my students!"

Lee bowed to Guy-sensei. "We will! Thank you Guy-sensei!"

Naruto, Lee and Tenten exited the training ground. Lee noticed the odd looks Naruto and Tenten were exchanging. After a few awkward moments, Lee cleared his throat. "My friends, is...'something' going on?"

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for Naruto to explain everything," Tenten pouted.

Naruto sighed. "I promise I'll tell all of you. We just need to get my team and then meet Kiba and Team Ten at the Aviary."

The two members of Team Guy followed behind Naruto. Tenten wasn't pleased that Naruto was holding back information regarding Neji's safety. Naruto decided Tenten and Lee deserved _some_ information. He told them about how Tsunade was negotiating with the Hyūga. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tenten relax a bit. He made a second decision and created a pair of Shadow Clones and sent them to the Hokage's Tower.

"Why did you create two, Naruto-san?" Lee asked as they entered one of the nicer neighborhoods of Konoha.

"One is to find out _if_ the meeting happened or is over. The second is to find out all the details," Naruto explained.

"So, the clones are going to run around Konoha all day trying to track us down?" Tenten asked.

"Nah, Shizune told me about this really cool trick about the Shadow Clones. When they dispel, I get all their memories. I'll know pretty much instantly when they go pop," Naruto excitedly explained the newest facet of his favorite technique. Tenten and Lee couldn't help but grin. There was something about Naruto that just drew a person in. "I feel I should warn you, we're going to get Sasuke first. He'll probably be _really_ unenthusiastic. I'll probably have to promise to fight him later or something."

"Fight him?" Tenten asked. Her natural inquisitive nature was coming to the fore. It was also a nice distraction from her growing worry about Neji. She had never expected to miss the Hyūga genius _this _much.

"Yeah, short version; he challenged me to a fight yesterday, but I didn't really give him an answer. I kinda ditched him and Sakura-chan when my clone dispelled."

"I take it Sasuke didn't take it well?" Tenten asked.

"Um...no," Naruto laughed nervously as they reached the apartment door. Naruto knocked a few times. They waited by the door for nearly a full minute.

Eventually, Sasuke cracked open the door. "What is it?"

"All the teams are getting together. There's something I am going to tell everyone, and, as my friend, you deserve to be there to hear it," Naruto said resolutely.

"I told you my position on the Hyūga," Sasuke said firmly.

"It's not just about that, Sasuke," Naruto had a slight pleading edge in his voice. Sasuke opened the door and looked to Naruto, then to the two members of Team Guy, before his gaze returned to Naruto. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Fine, I take it we need to find Sakura?" the Last Uchiha asked as he locked his apartment's door.

"Yeah, Bushy Brows, Tenten and I were going to get her after picking you up. Kiba's getting Shino and Team Ten. We'll all meet at the Aviary," Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded once and fell in beside Naruto.

"You haven't looked this nervous since we ran into the Demon Brothers. I had almost forgotten you were a scaredy cat," Sasuke sniped at Naruto.

Naruto grinned broadly. It was good to have the old Sasuke back. "Oh, I'm just scared that a mob of fangirls will trample me trying to bask in your oh-so-glorious presence," Naruto sniped back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Lee and Tenten watched the interaction and were amazed at how natural Naruto and Sasuke's camaraderie was.

"Like I'd let that happen before our fight," Sasuke grimaced. The thought of his rival meeting an inglorious death by fangirl-stampede wasn't a pleasant one.

"Sasuke...you really do care," the fox summoner wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"Hmph, I just care about our fight," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto laughed heartily and slapped Sasuke on the back. Tenten narrowed her eyes as she took in Sasuke's reaction. Naruto hadn't hit Sasuke _that _hard, but the Uchiha reacted as if Naruto had doused him with scalding hot water. Sasuke rubbed his shoulder gingerly as Naruto laughed about Sasuke being 'an old softy at heart'. Eventually, the young ninja reached a simple home in a comfortable civilian neighborhood.

"So, you want to knock or should I?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Why should I?" Sasuke groaned. Naruto and Sasuke started a nonsensical argument, and Tenten decided to take matters into her own hands. She lithely stepped around the two arguing boys and knocked twice on the door. A man's voice shouted that he would get it and the door opened a heartbeat afterwards.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san," a pink-haired man greeted politely. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Oh, forgive me, I didn't see your other friends. Please, come in."

Sakura's father led the group into the home. "Please, have a seat, I'll get my daughter," the man said warmly. "Sakura! Your teammates and your other friends are here."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one expecting it to be Sakura-chan's mom with the pink hair."

"You weren't," Sasuke assured Naruto. The conversation died as Sakura bolted down the stairs.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Hey, Lee-kun. Any luck with...your, uh, book Naruto? Oh, hey...Tenten?" Sakura greeted her friends and comrades in a single breath.

"Greetings, Sakura-chan!" Lee responded excitedly. Sasuke smirked a bit and nodded at Sakura. Naruto's pink-haired teammate blushed at the attention. Sakura's father, however, was not amused and _glared_ at both Sasuke and Lee.

It took all of Naruto and Tenten's self-control not to laugh.

"So...why are you all here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, all the Teams are getting together at the Aviary. We're going to plan a party to celebrate beating back Sound and getting baa-chan back to the village," Naruto easily shared the cover story.

"Does that mean Hinata and Neji will be there?" Sakura asked hopefully. Her shoulders slumped as the devastated looks on Naruto and Tenten's faces provided the answer. "Sorry, I guess that's why we're just planning, right?"

"Yeah, it's why we're _planning_," Sasuke said, and Sakura caught the bitterness Sasuke put into the word planning. Team Seven's kunoichi cast a quick glance at Naruto.

"Well, we can't keep our friends waiting at the Aviary! Let's go!" Sakura said with a hint of forced enthusiasm. Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten shrugged and followed Sakura without a word. Lee, however, _loudly_ agreed and followed the object of his obvious affections out of the door.

"Sakura, honey, make sure you are back before nine!" Sakura's father shouted after his daughter. No one missed the emphasis on you, singular.

"Let me guess, we're not just planning a party. You've got some plan to rescue Hinata," Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but...there's something else I need to tell all of you guys," Naruto said nervously. Sakura gave Naruto an odd look, but her teammate only looked towards the Hokage Monument. She sighed and turned to Sasuke for answers.

"Naruto hasn't told me anything," Sasuke finished with a snort. Sakura turned to Lee and Tenten. The two members of Team Guy simply shrugged. They were as clueless as Sasuke and Sakura.

The young shinobi reached the Aviary without another word being spoken. Kiba, Shino and Team Ten were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Kiba nodded at Naruto's approach, and Naruto returned it.

"The park up top is clear, you want to tell everyone here or there?" Kiba asked.

"We'll go up to the roof. I've got a lot to tell, and I'd prefer to just tell my friends," Naruto said firmly. Sasuke's eyes bored into Naruto's back as he ascended the stairs. The others followed Naruto up the stairs.

Naruto closed his eyes, and everyone could notice the change as Naruto reopened them. His eyes had an icy feel to them. They were no longer the eyes of a prankster or a rookie Genin.

They were the eyes of authority. "You guys might want to take a seat. This will take a while."

Everyone but Kiba and Sasuke immediately took a seat. Kiba leaned nonchalantly against the railing of the rooftop park. Akamaru looked up at his partner and made a questioning sound.

"Solidarity buddy, I know what Naruto's going to say," Kiba whispered. Akamaru barked his agreement.

Sasuke crossed his arms and remained standing. He gave off an air of impatience, but Naruto either didn't recognize it or chose to ignore it.

"I'm a bit nervous," Naruto chuckled as he took a seat himself. Ino, Kiba and Chouji returned the chuckle. Ino and Chouji laughed because Naruto's demeanor simply invited them to share in Naruto's good humor.

Even if it was forced.

Kiba chuckled because he knew how much an understatement 'a bit nervous' was. Naruto looked each of his friends directly in the eyes. "I'm nervous because...well, this will change everything."

"Isn't that a bit melodramatic?" Ino forced out a nervous laugh. Naruto couldn't have immobilized Ino faster if he had used a Kagemane no Jutsu. Naruto didn't use genjutsu, ninjutsu or even a word to pin Ino in place. Instead, he simply looked his friend deeply in the eyes.

"No, it's not. You have all been lied to and your families have been forbidden from telling anything remotely connected to the truth," the words were disturbingly precise and biting. "I should probably start at the beginning. The Yondaime Hokage did not kill the Kyūbi."

The complete silence that followed was exactly what Naruto had been expecting. The reactions were also telling. Shikamaru was wide awake and had entered that strange pose Naruto had seen his lazy, but brilliant, friend enter during the fight against Temari. Ino was wide-eyed and had covered her mouth with her hands. Sakura gripped the sides of her dress-top tightly. Chouji had put away his chips, and Shino had taken off his sunglasses.

"The Kyūbi is a living mass of chakra. He can't be killed like we can. He's _way_ too powerful for that," Naruto began. He could feel the Kyūbi's satisfaction at Naruto acknowledging his power. "The Yondaime did defeat the Kyūbi. He couldn't kill Kyūbi, so Minato-sama did the next best thing. Minato-sama..."

Naruto had pretty much practiced this speech on his way to find Tenten a dozen times. However, the more he thought about the night of his birth and the sealing of Kyūbi, the more the gears in Naruto's head began to turn. He took a deep breath and focused again on his friends. They were all looking at him in rapt attention.

"Minato-sama sealed away Kyūbi. I..." Naruto gulped back his emotions. _'Why is it so much harder to tell this the second time?'_

**'It is because you are going to reveal your mother, Naruto. You only gave Kiba an abbreviated version of the truth,' **the Kyūbi told Naruto with feigned indifference. **'Oh, and Naruto, your instincts are correct.'**

_'Yeah, I guess that changes everything,'_ Naruto responded in a bit of a daze. He hadn't even recognized that the Kyūbi had called him Naruto.

"I am not the first Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. I am not the first person to have the Kyūbi sealed inside of me," Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, but there was power in his statement.

**'Your mother wasn't the first Jinchūriki. The first was Senju Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito,'** Kyūbi revealed.

"The others were Uzumaki Mito...and my mother, Uzumaki Kushina," the boy's tone became wistful as he mentioned his mother. Naruto instinctively longed to know more about Kushina. At his core, Naruto was lonely and craved a family.

"I-in the Forest of Death...when Orochimaru hit you...it was because of the Kyūbi?" Sakura asked between shocked and desperate breaths.

"Y-yeah, the Snake Bastard didn't want to risk me using Kyūbi's chakra," Naruto admitted.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke up and snatched away the attention that had been focused on Naruto. "You are talking about the Kyūbi like you know it."

"I wouldn't say...'know him' but we've kinda got an arrangement," Naruto continued to confess. He heard the shocked gasps of the others and looked down. "We created a Fox Summoning Contract. Kyūbi doesn't want his kids enslaved or killed, so he suggested we create a Contract."

"The Kyūbi nearly destroyed Konoha, Naruto-san," Shino pointed out evenly. Naruto had trouble telling if Shino was being cautious or judgmental.

**'It wasn't my choice. I won't lie, I enjoy the rush of combat and destruction, but attacking Konoha wasn't a choice I made. An old enemy of mine ripped open your mother's seal mere moments after you were born,' **Kyūbi revealed. **'This man used the Sharingan to control me.'**

_'C-could you tell me more later?' _Naruto pleaded. The Kyūbi mentally 'nodded'.

"It wasn't his choice. An enemy of his...attacked my mother after I was born and somehow freed him and used...a powerful technique to force Kyūbi to attack Konoha," Naruto altered the truth, but did not truly lie.

The young Genin couldn't believe what Naruto was telling them. It was all too much. Unfortunately, Naruto had more to reveal.

"I have more to tell all of you," Naruto was suddenly hoarse. "Do you all want to take a break? I can send out some Kage Bunshins to get us some food or something?"

"Naruto, the Kyūbi is why you can create so many Kage Bunshins, isn't it?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Y-yeah," Naruto admitted quietly.

"Naruto, I think your idea for a break was a good one," Sakura jumped into the conversation. "I've got a bit of money with me."

Kiba recognized the need for a break as well. He had known what Naruto was going to tell everyone, and he was still overwhelmed. There was something about Naruto's second explanation that hit him much harder than the first time. "Food sounds like a good idea."

"I...I'm always up for food," Chouji added his support. Eventually, everyone but Sasuke and Shino verbally agreed to take a break. Naruto created a large number of Kage Bunshins and sent them out into the world. Tenten took the opportunity to speak with Naruto privately while the others chatted or simply digested everything Naruto had told them.

"The Fox Contract is how you found out that information on Neji," Tenten stated point-blank.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a hint of a frown. "Are you scared?"

"I just want to know if Neji is okay," the weapon genius mumbled.

"I meant, are you scared of _me?"_

"Oh...well, not _of_ you. You're still Naruto and a bit goofy," Tenten admitted in a completely natural, if distracted, tone of voice. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friend's admission. "I guess I'll need to let everything sink in."

Naruto found he could only nod. The Shadow Clones returned and handed out the food before dispelling. Naruto watched all his friends talking amongst themselves. This should have been one of Naruto's most treasured moments. In some ways, he was sure it would be. However, there were two glaring absences. Neji and Hinata weren't with the others.

Naruto felt a twist in his gut as he imagined Hinata talking with Sakura and Ino about some girl-thing or another. When the Hinata-apparition shot him a shy look, Naruto's heart broke.

* * *

><p>Hanako was grateful that she was not involved in the 'negotiations' with Tsunade-sama. The Hokage was furious that the Hyūga had withdrawn most of the clan from active duty without consulting her first. Tsunade's anger was compounded by the Hyūga's knowledge that the Clan had no solid legal grounds to defend their position. It was obvious to anyone that the Hyūga were simply stalling for time. Hanako growled as she realized that the transfer of power from Hiashi to the Council had been delayed by Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

_'I _knew_ Hinata should have never been permitted to see anyone! That foolish sympathy set all this in motion!'_ Hanako raged. _'But...we could not know that the Uzumaki boy would have reacted so strongly. There was no evidence of any romantic relationship...unless. No, I refuse to believe they were secretly lovers.'_

The Hyūga Elder shook off those thoughts. There was nothing that would stop the transfer of power. It would take some form of direct outside intervention. The Hyūga Council was confident that Tsunade would not risk intervention. Hanako smiled as she thought of Takeshi and Norio's brilliant plan to present the negotiations as a matter of 'Clan Sovereignty' to the smaller clans.

As Hanako placed her signature on the letter from the Shugo of the Hosokawa han, she had trouble deciding whether to smile or sigh. Hanako wanted to smile because this letter practically secured Hyūga influence in one of the largest hans in the Land of Fire. It didn't hurt that young Miyako and the Shugo's heir were smitten with each other. Hanako was thrilled that such a perfect match had been arranged.

Hanako wanted to sigh because she couldn't shake the worry that the entire situation could come crashing down around them.

All because of Uzumaki Naruto.

_'Perhaps we could poison him? No, we don't know how his death would affect the Kyūbi. Damn it, he's practically untouchable!'_

The knock at the door was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. "Please come in."

"Hanako-sama, Takeshi-sama and Norio-sama have returned from their meeting with the Hokage," a Cadet attendant announced.

"Thank you," Hanako said curtly.

"They are waiting for you in the Chamber, my lady," the young man said as he bowed. Hanako slid gracefully through the halls and into the meeting room.

"How did the meeting go?" Hanako asked the moment she entered the chamber. The other elders were there.

"We continue to buy time," Norio humphed.

"That is all we ask, my friend," Sadao placated. "What concessions were we forced to provide to our Hokage?"

"Tsunade-sama 'requested' that Umino Iruka be allowed to meet with the Academy students and visit the compound," Takeshi growled. He was a single push from being in a permanent rage. Yuudai's death had been almost a physical blow to him. Yuudai was Takeshi's favored nephew, and it was an open secret that Takeshi favored Yuudai more than his own children.

Naturally, the rest of the council had not told Takeshi the truth of Yuudai's death.

"How soon will Umino Iruka arrive?" Hanako asked.

Takeshi sighed. "He accompanied us to the compound. Tsunade's majordomo, Shizune, retrieved him and Jonin Mitarashi. They are waiting in the public receiving room."

"They should remain there," Hanako said quickly. "We can bring the children to Umino-san there. It _is_ a larger room, after all."

The council quickly agreed and gathered the Hyūga Academy students, including Hanabi. Hanako and Sadao led the youngest Hyūga into the public receiving room. The teacher immediately brightened and walked over to his students.

"Are all of you all right?"

The students nodded with various degrees of enthusiasm, but Hanabi spoke up. "We're doing well, Iruka-sensei."

"That's good. That's good," Iruka smiled. "I brought the assignments you all have missed."

Several of the younger Hyūga groaned at Iruka's announcement. Sadao and Hanako made a mental note to 'communicate their displeasure' to the students for their un-Hyūga-like behavior.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Iruka chuckled. "We can't have some of the Academy's most promising students falling behind now can we?"

"Listen to Iruka, brats. You'll thank him for this one day," Anko piped in. The young Hyūga could tell that arguing with Anko wouldn't be a pleasant experience and decided to pay attention.

"Iruka-sensei, do you know when we'll be allowed to go back to the Academy?" Yoichi, an eleven-year-old Cadet student, asked nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be back very soon. If it were up to me, none of you would have missed a day. Oh, that reminds me," Iruka said in a comforting tone of voice. The teacher fumbled around in the bag, which had been checked by one of the guards already, and pulled out a notebook. "Mashiro sent her notes."

Yoichi blushed a bit as he quietly accepted the notes. His blush deepened as his little brother, Toshi, sang "Yoichi has a _girlfriend._"

"Come now, we need to get started, I only have an hour. I want to help you all as much as I can in that hour," Iruka chuckled.

Anko was the only one who noticed the disapproving glares Hanako and Sadao had shot at Yoichi when his blush had revealed the nature of his relationship with Mashiro.

* * *

><p>"Ready for me to finish?" Naruto asked his friends. They all said yes, nodded, or gave some other sign they were ready. "Hinata-chan and Neji are in some serious trouble."<p>

"Since when is it Hinata-chan?" Chouji asked as he stuffed some pretzels in his mouth.

"Since Hinata-chan told me that she _loves_ me," Naruto said sharply, but his tone was betrayed by the soft look in his eyes.

"But why are they in trouble?" Ino stepped in. She saw the down look on Naruto's face. Naruto _never_ looked down. Ino tried to remember that goofy, but a bit endearing smile, leaving his face. The only times she could remember were during his fight with Kiba...

_'Or when Neji destroyed Hinata and when he went off on Neji during their fight...'_ Ino realized. _'This whole sudden interest in Hinata isn't as sudden as I first thought.'_

"Hinata's dad lost his position as Clan Head, and the guys who took over have decided to seal Hinata-chan," Naruto finished with a growl.

"What about Neji-san?" Lee asked calmly. Lee's calm tone of voice was a bit unnerving.

"I don't know yet. I'm worried, though; if the Hyūga are willing to seal Hinata-chan, whatever they are planning for Neji can't be good. I sent Shuboku to find out, but he's not back yet," Naruto explained. Tenten looked terrified, and Lee was clearly worried.

"Naruto-san, when will the Hyūga attempt to seal Hinata-san?" Shino spoke for the first time.

"The end of the week. Hopefully, baa-chan will be able to put the Hyūga in their place and get not just Hinata-chan and Neji back, but the rest of the Hyūga," Naruto crossed his arms and spoke authoritatively. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Naruto had always boasted how he was going to be Hokage. However, this was the first time she truly believed her friend's eager boasts.

"What's this about other Hyūga?" Shikamaru looked up from his thinking position.

"I met with Iruka-sensei before...before Hinata-chan told me everything. He mentioned that the Hyūga had removed all the members of their clan from the Academy," Naruto answered Shikamaru. The Nara Chuunin grumbled something and retreated back to his planning.

"Don't the Hyūga realize how short-handed Konoha is right now?" Ino snapped. "We should do something!"

"No, we shouldn't. Would you want others interfering in _your _clan's affairs?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"Well...no, but _my_ Clan wouldn't be doing something so mean and stupid," Ino grumbled.

"All we _should_ and _can_ do is wait for the negotiations to finish," the Uchiha's voice was reasonable and even. His tone, more than his position, shocked his comrades and friends.

"The Hyūga are stalling for time! If we wait, Hinata will be sealed! I know that there's no way Naruto and I are going to let that happen!" Kiba shouted.

"If you all are willing to risk civil war, then I'm leaving," Sasuke practically growled and started to leave. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "No one follow me. We'll talk later, Naruto."

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears. Sasuke simply left. The others looked at Naruto in pity. Naruto never wanted pity. "I'll talk to him later. Sasuke'll come around," The leader of the meeting said a bit hotly.

"I could talk to him..." Sakura suggested.

"No, I need you here, Sakura-chan. I'll need your opinions on this plan," Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Thanks, though."

Sakura blushed a bit. It was an odd feeling. Naruto's tone had reminded Sakura of her brother's tone before he had left for the Land of Fire's capital. Sakura missed Kenji. Kenji would always be the most enthusiastic about Sakura's good grades and would reward her marks with ice cream. Sakura shook off equating Naruto with Kenji and filed it away in the corner of her mind. "You're welcome."

"Sasuke's right though. We don't want to piss off any of the clans. _Especially_ since we've still got that black eye from the Snake Bastard's invasion," Naruto finished with a deep breath.

_'Man, all this thinking and talking feels like a full contact training session,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**'Well, your brain is your least exercised muscle,'** the Kyūbi quipped.

_'You're not helping, furball,'_ Naruto grumbled to the Bijū.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chouji asked.

"_You_ guys aren't going to do anything...directly," Naruto smiled mischievously. "I'm going to do all the leg work to get Hinata-chan and Neji out. I just need you guys to help keep Neji and Hinata-chan safe after I bust them out. I'm not going to tell you who is going where, though."

"Why not?" Kiba asked from his spot against the railing.

"Because that way, no one knows so we won't have to lie," Naruto explained. "All you'll have to know is that all of you are going to have either me and Hinata or me and Neji show up at your houses."

"Transformed Shadow Clones," Shino said admirably. "That is a clever idea, Naruto-san."

"Thanks, it's a good technique and it's hard to see through. I mean, if Kiba's sense of smell or Zabuza, an A-rank missing-nin, couldn't figure it out, I think we'll be good," Naruto pointed out.

Tenten looked excited. "You could bring them to my place. My parents are on a trade mission to the Land of Rivers..."

"You can make out with Neji after everything calms down, Tenten," Naruto rolled his eyes at his older friend.

"But..." Tenten pouted.

"I think this is a good plan," Shikamaru spoke up again. "The only problem is how you're going to avoid bringing attention to the battle at the Hyūga Compound."

"I've thought of that. That's why I'm not going to be very subtle," Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto, buddy, you're _never subtle_," Kiba laughed.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down. The chuckles of his friends weren't helping matters. "Moving on!" Naruto barked. "My plan is to use my summoned Foxes and Shadow Clones to quickly find Hinata-chan and Neji. As a distraction so we can all get out, I'm going to try to destroy the way to create the Hyūga's seal."

"Naruto-kun, I do not meant to dampen your spirits, but it is likely that there isn't a device that creates the Hyuga's Juinjutsu. The knowledge of the seal is likely held by certain members of the Hyūga clan," Lee explained.

"Well, I'll still keep an eye out for _something_ to stop the seal," Naruto sighed as he realized Lee was right. Naruto had been hoping he could immediately destroy the Cursed Seal forever.

_'I guess Hinata-chan and Neji will have to help me figure something out,'_ Naruto thought and was grateful that the Kyūbi did not add any sardonic commentary.

"Does anyone want to back out? If you don't want to get involved, I won't force anyone," Naruto asked his friends.

There was a chorus of 'I'm in' or other affirmative words. Naruto smiled. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun! We must forge the bonds of our friendship in the hottest of flames!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Sakura!" Tenten suddenly shouted. Sakura jumped in shock. "You are now by best girl friend! I'll be spending the night when Naruto rescues Neji!"

"O-okay," Sakura chuckled nervously. She remembered all the weapons Tenten had thrown during her match in the preliminaries. Sakura didn't want to become a target.

"Don't look so nervous, Sakura-chan! I'm sure you'll have a great time!" Naruto laughed as he stood up. "I think we've had enough earth-shattering revelations for one day. I'm going to find Shuboku and find out how things are going in the Hyūga compound."

The present Konoha Twelve all agreed and went their separate ways after exchanging a few words. Naruto took a deep breath as he looked towards the Hokage monument. In that moment, he realized what would be expected of him when he became Hokage. Naruto had never felt like he was being pulled in two directions before. On the one had, he felt as ready as he ever had. On the other, the _scope_ of the Hokage's responsibility finally hit him.

_'I'll have my friends to help me. I'll never be alone,'_ Naruto's thought gave him hope. All he needed was hope.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk. After leaving Naruto's meeting, Sasuke had retreated to his favorite spot outside of his apartment. He came to this place to calm his thoughts. Sasuke still couldn't believe that Naruto had a demon sealed within him.<p>

_'If I become strong enough to defeat Naruto, I could defeat Itachi...'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off quickly. Sasuke's mind went into overdrive and he instinctively activated his Sharingan as the wire tightened around him.

"Calm down, Sasuke. There's no need for your Sharingan. I just want to make sure you'll sit still and listen," Kakashi chided Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"To talk. You know, do that whole wise sensei thing," Kakashi said idly.

"If you just want 'to talk' why restrain me?" Sasuke's growl became deeper and more animalistic.

"I could tell by the way you were sitting, heck, everything about you screamed where your mind was at. I'll say this plainly, stop seeking revenge," Kakashi's voice took on a serious tone.

"Itachi must be brought to justice!" Sasuke bellowed and struggled against the wires restraining him.

"And he will be. But Sasuke, what you are after isn't justice. Justice is a conclusion. What you're seeking is revenge. There's a difference. You need to ask yourself two questions, 'What else?' and 'What then?' If you don't really understand the questions, then you're slipping," Kakashi's visible eye softened. "I've been submerged in this world for so long. I've seen cases like you more times than I can count. Every one of them who tasted revenge...they drowned in it. They were never satisfied. In the end...in the end, there was nothing."

"What the **hell** do you know? How can you even comprehendmy situation?" Sasuke raged.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi attempted to calm his student. The Copy Ninja's words died on his tongue as Sasuke's face changed. Sasuke's face took on a hard edge. It was cruel, enraged, and crazed. However, it was the _ecstasy_ in Sasuke's eyes that froze Kakashi's blood.

"What if...what if I killed everyone you really love? What if I...slipped and became Itachi?" Sasuke didn't rave or shout. His voice was even and every word was carefully chosen. "How far would you fall? Maybe you'd fall to my level? Maybe, you'd experience a fraction of my pain?"

Kakashi sighed. "That would work. Unfortunately for me, I don't have anyone I really love..."

Sasuke's collected and smug look melted away. His brow furrowed and his jaw shook with fury. _'Just like I thought! Just another person who hasn't had their bonds stolen. How can someone who has never experienced loss lecture me about what I must do?'_

Kakashi chuckled, but there was no humor in the laugh. It was a hollow broken noise. "All those people have already been killed. Obito, my best friend and a Uchiha, died saving Rin and myself during the Third Great Shinobi World War. Rin was assassinated a few years after the war by Iwa. The Village Hidden in the Rocks is a bit of a sore loser. My sensei was killed during the Kyūbi's attack. And my father...well, my father's been dead even longer than that."

Sasuke couldn't speak. His mind couldn't form a coherent thought. In fact, his mind could barely function beyond replaying Kakashi's statement over and over again. Sasuke was even oblivious to the sting in his eyes and the dull pain on his arms. It was only when he instinctively blinked, that Sasuke realized a bead of sweat had worked its way into his eyes.

"My life has been a long and hard one," Kakashi said softly. He was beginning to ramble. The Jonin was desperate to reach Sasuke with his words.

"You said that the Kyūbi killed your sensei," Sasuke said evenly. Kakashi nodded. "Then how can you _stand_ Naruto?"

"So, he told you?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. "I can 'stand' him because I've lived long enough and know enough to realize that Naruto's the Kyūbi's jail not the Kyūbi's new form. I had hoped, truly hoped, that you'd know the difference."

The teacher and the student were silent for a moment. Kakashi shook his head and began the process of freeing Sasuke from his restraints. "I'll leave you with one question. Have you ever realized that your precious comrades would help you bring Itachi to justice if you only asked?"

Kakashi disappeared and left Sasuke with his thoughts. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had sat there. His thoughts kept going back and forth from his teammates to Itachi and back again. A sudden and subtle shift in the moon's light sent Sasuke's mind racing. He was up and primed for action in an instant. Four figures landed on the branches a few feet from Sasuke's position.

"Who are you bastards?" Sasuke snarled.

"The Four Sounds. The East Gate's Kidōmaru," the first mysterious shinobi said. Sasuke shot a quick dismissive glance in his direction. Kidōmaru was wearing an Otogakure hitai-ate and had a strange body. The Sound Ninja possessed two extra sets of arms.

_'Orochimaru's representatives,'_ Sasuke thought.

"The same. The South Gate's Jirōbō," the physically largest of Orochimaru's agents said.

"The same. North Gate's Tayuya," the lone girl introduced herself. She met Sasuke's gaze and challenged him. Sasuke responded to the challenge and noticed that the girl clearly didn't like him. _'Good, I don't like her either,'_ Sasuke snorted.

"The same. The West Gate's Sakon," a very androgynous ninja introduced him, or herself. The Otogakure ninja became a blur and darted around Sasuke. The attacks came suddenly and Sasuke could barely dodge and block. He needed to buy time and space to activate his Sharingan. Sasuke crushed the fact that he could only reliably activate his Sharingan when enraged. This situation was already dangerous, and getting angry would only make his attacks sloppy. Sasuke managed to block the girl's punch and use the momentum to leap away. He called upon his chakra to stick to the tree.

_'Now!'_ Sasuke roared in his mind and shot out at the Sound ninja. He managed to land a flip kick to Sakon in the shoulder. Sasuke landed in a crouch in order to dodge a flurry of attacks from Kidōmaru. The Uchiha didn't pay any attention to the third of the four Otogakure ninja and positioned himself for the next attack. Sasuke caught Jirōbō's punch and used the larger ninja's momentum to throw him into the other enemy ninja. Sasuke felt a rush of satisfaction as he watched the large man crash into the others. The rush quickly left as a haze dissipated and revealed a number of substituted logs.

_'Tch, damn,'_ Sasuke raged. "What does Orochimaru want?"

"Orochimaru-_sama_ wants your prissy ass for some reason," Tayuya spat.

"He said I'd come to him for power. Orochimaru must be getting impatient," Sasuke taunted.

"Orochimaru-sama feels you would benefit from his training," Jirōbō said in an icy tone.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. "He sent you all here to either bring me to him or kill me if I refuse."

"Perceptive," Sakon said in an oily voice.

"We won't be leaving tonight," Sasuke said authoritatively. "One, or both, of my teammates will be stopping by tonight. They'll raise the alarm that I'm missing. Konoha knows about the cursed seal and will know exactly where I'm going. We'll need a diversion."

"Who the hell died and put you in charge?" Tayuya spat.

Sasuke continued as if the girl had never spoken. "Our opportunity will come at the end of the week. I'll leave then."

"This was too easy," Kidōmaru grunted.

"Would you rather have a battle and draw the attention of all of Konoha?" Sasuke countered.

"I would rather make music with your broken ribs, but our orders were explicit. We will come for you at the end of the week," Sakon growled. The four Otogakure ninja disappeared in a flash, and Sasuke reentered his house. He hadn't truly had a home since Itachi's betrayal.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he waited outside of Tsunade's office. He had clones carrying out various aspects of the plan. A clone had bounced ideas off Shikamaru and Chouji for about an hour. Naruto had made sure to thank them by buying some barbeque. It wasn't a huge amount, especially not by Akimichi standards. The meeting was a huge success, however. Shikamaru had made a few suggestions about which illusions Naruto's foxes should use. The idea to use sound-based genjutsu had never occurred to Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji had admitted that until the Chuunin exams that they had never even <em>heard<em> of sound-based genjutsu. Naruto had chuckled at the unintentional pun and earned a groan from his two friends.

A second clone had just finished actually fixing Naruto's apartment door when Iruka-sensei had shown up. Iruka-sensei had come to check on Naruto, but ended up practically being interrogated by the Shadow Clone. Iruka had let it slip that he had visited the Hyūga Compound. The Naruto clone had asked a million questions about Hinata and Neji. Iruka had apologized for not being able to see Hinata or Neji. He did assure Naruto that the other Hyūga children were fine. After helping Naruto test the new door, Iruka departed for a meeting with the Academy headmaster. The clone immediately dispelled.

The final clones were meeting with the others. He was mainly doing it as a courtesy, because he was settling on who Hinata and Neji would be staying with after the rescue. Neji would likely stay with Shino. Hinata would probably go with Sakura. The clones dispelled after completing their objectives. Naruto sorted through the influx of memories and smiled at how well almost everything was coming together.

He looked up as Tsunade dismissed the Hyūga councilors from the meeting. Naruto jumped down from the tree he was reclining in and walked over to the Hokage's tower. He used his tree walking ability to come in through an open window.

"You better not be picking up any more of your teacher's habits! Use the door next time, Naruto!" Tsunade growled as she rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, baa-chan. I just didn't want to be waiting outside the door when the Hyūga left. Don't want them to have a reason to skip the negotiations," Naruto said calmly.

Tsunade gave Naruto an odd look, and he continued to explain. "If I'm hanging out at the door and run in after you kick them out, the Hyūga might think you aren't negotiating in good faith."

The odd look never left Tsunade's face, so Naruto continued. "What! I've had clones meeting with Shino, Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei all morning! All that smart must have rubbed off on me!"

"Well, that explains it," Tsunade smirked. "Have a seat brat."

Naruto took the offered seat. "So, what word did the Hyūga argue about the meaning of today?"

"They presented several contracts they have signed and made the claims that any change to the clan's current structure ran the risk of invalidating the contracts and harming the economic condition of the entire village," the Hokage snorted.

"Yeah right. What could the Hyūga possibly have that could harm the amount of money we make?" Naruto scoffed.

"A marriage contract between a Hyūga girl named Miyako and Ieyaso, the heir to the Hosokawa han's throne," Tsunade reported.

"Hosokawa? Isn't that the province with that town Ero-Sennin and I found you in?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "Well, crap, they might actually have something there."

"They do and they know it," Tsunade acknowledged. "Naruto, there's something else."

"Uh, what is it, baa-chan?"

Tsunade leaned forward and rested her elbows on the great desk. "I'm well aware you and your friends are up to _something_." Naruto tensed and gulped.

"Officially, I have to warn you that any direct action will be dealt with severely," Tsunade said firmly.

"Anything unofficially?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Unofficially, you better be glad I like you kid," the legendary medic chuckled.

Naruto didn't return the chuckle. "I can't let them get away with this, baa-chan."

Tsunade took a deep breath and shook her head. "If you do whatever it is you are planning, I won't be able to let you off scot-free."

"You're Hokage. You can't play favorites," Naruto sighed. "I know that much about the job."

"I'm glad you understand and are mature enough to accept the consequences of your actions," Tsunade said sagely.

"I better get going, baa-chan," Naruto spoke softly.

"Oh, Naruto, one last piece of unofficial business..." Tsunade smiled warmly from behind her desk. Naruto looked at the woman he considered his mother.

_'No, not my mother...Kushina Uzumaki was my mother. Tsunade...she's the closest thing I've ever known though,'_ Naruto mentally corrected himself.

"What is it, baa-chan?" Naruto asked in resignation.

"Nothing could have stopped me from doing the same thing for Dan."

* * *

><p>In the end, time ran out. The Hyūga had found a powerful card to play in the various contracts the clan had with interests outside of the village.<p>

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Naruto took in a lungful of the cold evening air. It was time to act. Shuboku had discovered that the Hyūga would seal Hinata at midnight. Naruto wasn't going to wait. The time to act was now.

"**Did you really believe that it WOULDN'T come to this?"** the Kyūbi asked from deep within his prison.

"No, but I had hope," Naruto paced around the roof and looked across the street to the Hyūga grounds.

"**Hope..."** the Kyūbi scoffed. **"I have learned that if you place your faith in hope, you will be disappointed."**

"Well, wouldn't you know," Naruto grinned.

"**What has you so amused, Warden?"**

"I never took you for someone who ever had hope," Naruto pointed out. The Kyūbi fumed inside his cage.

_**'I haven't had hope...since the Sage of Six Paths died,'**_ the greatest of the Bijū forlornly thought.

"Hey, furball," Naruto quietly interrupted the demon before it could speak again. "Do you have a name?"

"**What?"** The Kyūbi asked in shock.

"Yeah, a name. I seriously doubt that Kyūbi is your real name. It doesn't really have any soul to it. You're going to help me save Hinata-chan and Neji tonight. The least I can do is call you by your own damn name," Naruto said as he nervously spun a kunai around his right index finger. The Kyūbi took a deep breath.

"**I have been controlled, sealed, and degraded by your kind for longer than you can imagine. The greatest insult has been that none have ever asked for my name. You are the first to ever ask," **Kyūbi swallowed back the emotion in his words.

"Not even mom?" Naruto asked softly.

"**Your mother, rightly, attributed her loneliness to being my prison. She was much like you. For years, only Uzumaki Mito could reach her. It was only after your father saved her from Kumo that she accepted another."**

"You refused all week to tell me about my mother. Now, you taunt me with details to distract me from my question," Naruto watched his hand quiver in anticipation, nervousness and longing.

"**Naruto,"** the Kyūbi growled. He _hated_ when his new Warden got perceptive. **"my name is Kurama."**

Naruto bit his thumb and flashed through the handseals. He completed the seals required for the summoning jutsu and slammed his hand on the rooftop. Shuboku and two massive fox demons appeared at Naruto's side. The two large demons were a strange conglomeration of flesh, brass and stone. Naruto cast an appraising glance at his latest summons and was enveloped in a blast of steam that escaped from an oddly positioned pipe. Shuboku looked up and inclined his head respectfully.

"Well, Kurama, time's up. Let's get drastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I dropped another Cliffhanger on all of you! I hope you don't riot and chase me off the internet with pitchforks and torches.

And in case you were wondering: han was the provincial divisions of Shogunate Japan prior to the Meiji Restoration. As the Naruto-verse still has Daimyos, I thought it would fit well to use the term han.

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!


	7. Drastic!

**Preemptive Author's Note: **Ladies and Gentlemen... Let's get Drastic.

* * *

><p>Neji took his place in the procession, and desperately fought the urge to curse his fate. Naruto had rescued him from his fatalism. Neji needed to have faith that Naruto would rescue him from this tragedy as well.<p>

_'We could stop this ourselves if it wasn't for the seal...'_ Neji lamented. The Branch members were all veterans of many missions and most of the Main Branch had not taken a mission outside of Konoha in years. The discontent in the Clan had been building for years, but Hiashi's stances had truly begun to heal the rifts in the Hyūga Clan. The revelation of the truth of Hizashi's sacrifice had rid the entire branch of some of their bitterness. Neji had only been the most extreme case.

The Council's coup had caused that bitterness to resurface. The Council had shelved Hiashi's plan to reorganize the Clan's communal finances. Hiashi's plan would have allowed members of the Clan to keep a portion of their mission pay before submitting the rest to the Clan's communal fund. Neji felt his jaw tense as he thought about the base _betrayal _of the entire Cadet Branch by the Elders. That reform would have been the single most liberating change in the clan's history.

Only removing the Juinjutsu would have been a greater step towards true equality.

Neji looked towards the three Main Branch guards. One guard's hands were practically twitching in anticipation. There was no way the six Cadets could react fast enough to disable the guards. The Hyūga genius caught a glimpse of Hinata out of the corner of his eyes. He was proud of his sister-figure. She was handling herself with dignity and bravery. Hinata knew Naruto would prevent this. Neji agreed with her. Naruto _would_ do something about this.

Neji just wished Naruto hadn't waited until the last possible moment.

"What is that?" Neji heard one of the guards ask. Neji saw a small fox stalking along the wall, but quickly deduced two points. One, it wasn't Shuboku. The fox's coloring, size, and number of tails were off. This fox was a small brownish-red creature with only a single tail. Second, the Main Branch guards hadn't noticed the fox. Neji narrowed his eyes as he wondered _what_ the guards had noticed.

_'A genjutsu!' _Neji felt the subtle presence of chakra and exchanged a surprised look with the other Cadets escorting Hinata. It was strange, however. The genjutsu 'felt' unlike any other genjutsu Neji had ever encountered. It was far more pervasive. The genjutsu was also localized around a specific area.

"We must warn the Council that we're about to be attacked!" the nervous Main Branch member shouted.

"Who would be brazen enough to attack _us?_" another guard growled.

Before anyone could answer, the wall at the end of the hallway practically exploded. Two massive creatures trotted out of the masonry dust. They superficially resembled foxes, but were a strange mix of the living and mechanical.

"**Where the hell is my girlfriend?"** Naruto shouted as he emerged from the gaping wound in the Hyūga Compound's walls.

Neji smirked as he heard Hinata breathe out Naruto's name. The Hyūga prodigy turned to Hiroaki and arced his head back triumphantly.

"I told you so."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tenten were sitting on the roof of Sakura's house. The two kunoichi were looking in the general direction of the Hyūga compound.<p>

"I wish we knew what was going on," Tenten grumbled.

"We've just got to trust Naruto," Sakura assured her friend. She then laughed and shook her head. "Me...trust Naruto."

"What's so funny? He's your teammate," Tenten pointed out.

"I know. When Team Seven got started I was so upset about Naruto being on the team. I _hated_ it. I...I thought _he'd_ be the one to slow us down. I can't believe how wrong I was. Naruto's proven that he's not just a loud-mouth braggart."

"Just?" Tenten asked in amusement.

"If a day ever comes when Naruto isn't loudly declaring that he's going to be Hokage, I'll be very scared. I've just come to realize that he can definitely back up his talk," Sakura laughed. "I just wish sometimes that Sasuke-kun and Naruto weren't so amazing. I feel like I'm being left so far behind."

Tenten took a deep breath. "Sakura...you need to give yourself some credit. You survived the Chuunin Exams and held off that Sound Team on your own for a while. It's not your fault that one of your teammates is a genius from a clan renowned for producing geniuses and the other is quickly becoming a legendary hard-head and can call upon the chakra of the strongest demon in the world."

"Thanks Tenten. You've convinced me," Sakura said with a smile as she stood up.

"Uh, you're welcome. What exactly did I convince you of?"

"I'm going to ask to Tsunade-sama to train me in medical ninjutsu," Sakura announced.

Tenten laughed. "Lucky. Tsunade-sama is my hero, but I know where my strengths are. Chakra control isn't one of them. I'm good with seals and weapons."

"You mean...all those scrolls you used in your fight..."

"Yep, that was all me! I found a book in the Academy and just studied my brains out," Tenten revealed.

"Amazing," Sakura said in admiration. "I'm going for a walk. I need to burn off some of this nervous energy."

"So, what's got you more nervous? Naruto's rescue mission or the speech you'll give to Tsunade-sama begging for her to train you?" Tenten verbally poked Sakura.

"Naruto blowing up a section of Konoha. He's never heard of the word restraint," Sakura laughed. Tenten laughed right back. "Don't worry, Tenten. Naruto'll get Neji and Hinata back."

Sakura slipped through her window and back inside. She took a deep breath and rushed down the stairs. Her father was reading the paper at the table.

"Everything all right?"

"I lost a janken match...I have to buy the ice cream," Sakura lied.

"Why aren't you going with your friend? Why is only one of you going?" Yozakura interrogated his daughter.

"Tenten and I are working on seals. Neither of us really wanted to leave our work so..."

Yozakura pulled out his wallet and handed his daughter a pair of ryō notes. "Treat yourself."

"But daddy! I'm a ninja! I have my own money from my missions!" Sakura protested.

The pink-haired man chuckled. "I can't help you out like I used to, Sakura. All I can do now, it seems, is to put a roof over your head. Just let me spoil you a little bit."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks daddy." Sakura hugged her father and took off. She needed this time alone to think.

_'How am I going to explain Naruto's transformed Shadow Clones to momma and daddy?'_ Sakura thought. That was her primary worry at the moment. The kunoichi of Team Seven had no doubts that Naruto would succeed in rescuing Neji and Hinata. She also was confident she could get the Hokage to train her. The light walk and fresh air did her a lot of good. Sakura decided that it would probably be a good idea to _actually _get the ice cream and turned a corner. Sakura opened her eyes after thinking of an excuse to tell her parents, and what she saw froze her in her tracks.

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p>Naruto grunted as he was knocked back by a blast of chakra-infused air. The blast had been stronger than expected, but it hadn't stopped Naruto from creating several Kage Bunshins. Naruto had, over the course of his short ninja career, discovered he could place his clones in strategic locations. The Byakugan rendered the surprise of the technique moot, but Naruto was a master trickster.<p>

He hadn't been counting on the Kage Bunshin to land a sneak attack. Instead, the entire exercise was a double feint. Naruto had the three Kage Bunshins engaging the enemy Hyūga. The fourth summoned clone was standing behind Naruto and assisting the original in creating a Rasengan. Naruto grinned as the clones charged the Hyūga and dispelled. The chakra smoke created a minuscule opening.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted _after_ he felt the attack bite deep into his opponent. Unfortunately, the Rasengan didn't finish his opponent off. The Hyūga had managed to finish his substitution before the Rasengan had drilled too deeply into his shoulder. Naruto's annoyance was quickly replaced by a sharp pain as he was struck in the back by a vicious Jūken blow.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice rang out, but it sounded distant and hollow in Naruto's ears.

_'I missed his genjutsu! Since when do Hyūga use genjutsu!' _Naruto thought in a panic.

"You arrogant child! I am a Jonin! Remember, that Hyūga Ninode..." Ninode's gloating was cut off by a scream as one of the large summoned foxes pounced on his back. The large summon literally tore Main Branch Ninode's head off with a single bite.

"Thanks, Kidoban," Naruto said as he felt the genjutsu melt away. The summoned fox shuddered as a blast of steam escaped its flanks. Naruto recognized the satisfaction in the fox's reaction.

**'Naruto, I am going to force some of my chakra through into your system. That should reopen the closed tenketsu on your shoulder and speed the healing process,'**Kurama contacted Naruto mentally. The Jinchūriki acknowledged the Bijū but kept moving. Monban, the second living statue summon, was steadily losing ground to another of the Main Branch Hyūga.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and immediately went wide-eyed at the number of Clones he produced. He had only intended to make a few dozen clones, but had ended up producing well over a hundred. _'Kurama is pumping his chakra into my system. I shouldn't be _this _surprised.'_

The mass of clones drew a number of kunai and threw them at the Hyūga attacking Monban. The Main Branch Chuunin managed to pull off the Kaiten, but Naruto used the break in the man's attacks to close the distance. As the Heavenly Spin came to a halt, Naruto leapt into the air as some of the Kage Bunshins launched their own attack.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" the Clones shouted.

"Naruto Rendan!" the original Naruto finished the battle-cry. Kurama redirected his chakra into Naruto's leg and increased the power of his 'warden's' kick. The Hyūga landed very awkwardly on the ground. It was clear from the impact that the man's neck had been broken.

Hinata had finally freed herself from her restraints thanks to Hiroaki's help. She remembered the mechanics of Naruto's technique from the fight against Kiba. Hinata knew that the true Naruto had been the one to deliver the killing blow.

"Wait!" Naruto called out.

Hinata froze as Naruto's clones and summons shifted their formation. _'What is going on, Naruto-kun?'_ Hinata wondered as she activated her Byakugan. The wing had been surrounded by the Elders and their closest family members. They were surrounded and woefully outnumbered!

The Elders and their lackeys advanced into the Branch Wing. Takeshi was at the fore and the Hyūga elder was snarling like a beast. "Look at this collection of rebels and _scum_!"

"The only scum I see here is you!" Naruto snapped back. The horde of Shadow Clones echoed their creator's statement.

"You are a monster! A _mistake!_ Now, surrender or I'll activate the Seals of all the Cadets in this room!" Takeshi roared.

Naruto's eyes hardened, but he dispelled his Kage Bunshins. He wasn't gong to risk Neji or the other Branch Family members' safety.

_'I'm going to have to think of another way out of this,'_ Naruto thought quickly.

"**Naruto, how quickly can you start making a Rasengan?"**Kurama spoke up.

"_Pretty quick, I just can't quite get the rotation on my own yet." _Naruto was curious as to what Kurama was getting at.

"**The Fourth Hokage based that technique off the Tailed Beast Ball. He observed it _once_ during a battle against the Eight-Tails of Kumo. The Fourth was worthy of a bit of respect for that,"** the Kyūbi admitted.

"_I'm usually all for learning stuff about the Fourth Hokage, but how does that help us take care of the King of all Assholes?"_

"**Simple, I'm going to add some of my chakra to your Rasengan. That will provide the spin...and let you fire it like a ballista," **Kurama explained.

"_Sweet, but what's a ballista?"_ Naruto asked the Biju.

Kurama blinked owlishly behind the Seal. **"It's a huge freaking crossbow."**

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he put his hand behind his back. Kurama was pleased that he was fluent in Naruto-ese. _**'Then again, maybe Uzumaki-ese is more accurate.'**_

"You shouldn't be so trusting!" Takeshi bellowed in triumph and began to make the hand seal to activate all the Cadets' Cursed Seals. "I shall enjoy this! When I'm d..."

"HYAAA!" Naruto screamed his wordless battle-cry as he pushed his hand forward. He willed the Rasengan forward. To Naruto's great satisfaction, the Rasengan erupted from the palm of his hand. The compressed ball of chakra roared towards Takeshi. The Hyūga Elder had no chance to even attempt the Kaiten. Naruto's attack decapitated Takeshi and kept going. The Rasengan struck a distant wall and exploded violently. The explosion caused the Hyūga Main Branch members to scatter.

To Naruto's great dissatisfaction, the palm of his hand now hurt like hell. He had to ignore the pain. Hinata-chan, Neji and the other Hyūga Branch members were all still in incredible danger.

"Kill him now!" Naruto heard another of the Elders order. The Main Branch Hyūga all charged at once.

"Oh shit," Naruto managed to force out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled and tried to run to help the love of her life. However, Hinata faltered for a fraction of a second when she heard Neji, Hiroaki and the other Cadets cry out. Hinata still had her Byakugan active and immediately saw Hanako using the hand-seal. The devious elder had not charged Naruto-kun like the others.

_'I have to stop her! She'll kill nii-san and the others!'_ Hinata thought in a panic. She wanted to help Naruto-kun as well, but if she didn't hurry Neji and the others would die. Hinata cast a quick, worried glance to her love. _'I promise, I'll help you soon, Naruto-kun!'_

Naruto was still drawing on Kurama's chakra and had summoned a horde of Shadow Clones to fight the Hyūga. The fight was even, but the Main Branch shinobi were beginning to coordinate their efforts. They had quickly recovered from the confusion of Naruto's projectile Rasengan. A massive wall of solid chakra destroyed nearly a dozen clones before Naruto could even curse at the attack. Naruto snarled at the looks of triumph on the faces of the four enemy Hyūga. Naruto could feel his anger building as he heard Neji cry out in almost unnatural pain. He had always known the Hyūga's Seal was horrible. Neji wouldn't have been so broken by it otherwise. Naruto was more convinced than ever that the Hyuga's Seal had to be destroyed.

"_**Naruto! I have an idea, but it's going to hurt like hell,"**_ Kurama contacted Naruto and spoke his 'best' Naruto-ese.

"_At this point, I'm kinda desperate for ideas!" _Naruto shot back. _"What's your plan?"_

"_**I'm going to give more of my chakra than you've ever used before. The downside is that I'm going to have to force it through the seal. This will probably hurt,"** _the Kyūbi explained.

"_How strong will this make me?"_ Naruto asked. He had chosen to ignore the 'will probably hurt' part, though.

"_**Strong enough,"**_Kurama promised. Naruto cried out as Kurama's chakra flooded his system. The Jinchūriki's eyes transformed into a facsimile of Kurama's red eyes. His whisker-like birthmarks became darker and wider. Naruto's hands became claw-like. However, the most striking change was the chakra shroud that enveloped Naruto. The shroud was shaped very much like a single-tailed fox. Naruto's shroud resembled a golden flame with the occasional red patch moving along the 'currents' of Kurama's chakra like a wave.

Naruto howled and counter-charged the Hyūga. The battle had become a war.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched Naruto's transformation with her Byakugan. <em>'What kind of technique is that?'<em> Hinata wondered but quickly pushed the thought away. She had faith in Naruto. She also had to stop Hanako. If Hinata could not disrupt the Elder's use of the Seal, Neji and the others _would_ die. In desperation, she attempted the Vacuum Palm. Hinata had rarely used the technique as she had never truly mastered it. However, Hinata knew it didn't have to be perfect. The technique simply had to get Hanako to stop.

Tragically, Hanako simply jumped clear of the compressed blast of chakra-infused air.

"So, you have chosen a monster and group of traitors over the clan," Hanako sneered.

"I chose the _man_ I love, and the only traitor here is _you,_" Hinata spat out. She let her anger and frustration flow freely. It had been steadily building over the course of this nightmarish week. Everything that had happened to Hinata and those she cared about was the responsibility of this woman and the other Elders. They could not be forgiven.

"Would you love Naruto if you knew _what_ he truly was?" Hanako challenged Hinata.

"I love Naruto for _who_ he is," Hinata declared and charged Hanako. The Elder continued to evade Hinata but was barely successful. Hinata had quickly closed the distance. Hanako's greater experience could only hold off Hinata's greater athleticism and use of the terrain for so long.

"You foolish little..." Hanako started, but her taunt was quickly replaced by a cry of pain. Unari are been silently avoiding the swirling battle. The fox demon kit had finally found his opening and attacked! Unari jumped from his hiding place and landed on Hanako's shoulder. Before the Hyūga Elder could react, Unari bit down on the closest vulnerable spot.

The small fox had bitten off the woman's ear.

Hanako broke her hand seal to grab Unari and throw him away. Almost immediately, Hanako instinctively put some pressure on her profusely bleeding ear.

"**KYAAA!"** Hinata cried as she continued her attack. She couldn't let Hanako escape.

Hanako managed to block a single attack, but the younger woman quickly overwhelmed her. Hinata landed a powerful Gentle Fist strike to Hanako's gut. Hinata followed the strike with a sweep kick that knocked the Elder off her feet. Hinata didn't spare Hanako another look as she rushed over to where Neji and the other Cadet members were slowly recovering. She didn't know she had caused Hanako's stomach to rupture.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried out as she reached her cousin. Neji had grown pale and his eyes actually appeared a bit bloodshot.

"I...I will survive. Where, where is Naruto?" Neji choked out. Hinata unnecessarily and instinctively looked up and watched as Naruto was battling with the other Main Branch shinobi. Naruto was moving so fast that it was almost unreal. Hinata watched as Naruto pulled his arms into a cross pattern in front of his chest. Naruto screamed a violent and wordless battle-cry. A wave of air, one that greatly resembled the Vacuum Palm Wall technique, destroyed any chance of a coordinated attack by Naruto's enemies. Hinata had never seen a technique grant anyone so much power. Naruto's attacks were seemingly furious and unrestrained. Hinata, however, had observed Naruto for a long time. She noticed three facts that assured her that Naruto was in complete control of his new power. One, his furious assaults were facing away from Neji and the other Cadets. Naruto, as always, was protecting his friends. Second, Naruto was pushing his opponents back, but away from the center of the compound. Third, Hinata was confident that Naruto's attacks were meant to incapacitate rather than kill.

_'Naruto-kun...thank you,'_ Hinata thought warmly. "He's fighting the other Main Branch ninja. Do you need help? I can find a medic..."

"No...we just need time. Help Naruto," Neji coughed as he staggered to his feet. "I-I'll get the others out of the way. Get to Naruto!"

Hinata nodded at Neji. She wanted to stay and help, but she knew that the risk of someone activating and maintaining the Cursed Seal was minimal. "Thank you, nii-san."

_'I will fight by your side, Naruto-kun. I will always be at your side,'_ Hinata swore to herself.

* * *

><p>Tenten cautiously walked down the stairs. She didn't want to disturb Sakura's sleeping mother. Mrs. Haruno had recently come down with flu-like symptoms. It wasn't <em>very<em> contagious, but the bug was quite nasty. Tenten was suddenly struck by the idea that Naruto might factor Sakura's mom's illness into where to hide Hinata and Neji after the rescue. She wasn't sure how Naruto would plug that into his plans, though. Tenten found it hard to get a read on Naruto. It was almost like everything about Naruto was designed to keep everyone as off-balance as possible. Tenten shook that line of thought off as she entered the main foyer of Sakura's home.

"Um, excuse me, Haruno-san..." Tenten said cautiously. Sakura's father, Yozakura, appeared to be asleep on a chair. The older pink-haired man awoke with a start. "Sorry, sir," Tenten added apologetically.

"It's not a problem. Did Sakura sneak in while I was asleep?" Yozakura asked.

"No, sir. That's actually why I came down. She's been gone a while," Tenten was starting to get worried. She had entered an unusual mode of thinking that was half-way between being in the middle of a mission and being on standby. The closest experience Tenten had to this moment was waiting for her name to be called for the preliminary fights.

Yozakura was out of his seat in a flash. "Something's wrong. Anything that could cause Sakura to not come back quickly must be ninja-related. My daughter's too talented to be threatened by your everyday thug."

Tenten nodded. She was honestly surprised by how perceptive Sakura's father truly was. "Yes, sir."

"What's going on out there?" he suddenly asked. "I can feel it in the air. There's a tension I haven't felt since the Invasion or the Kyūbi's attack."

Tenten sighed. Sakura's father was very perceptive. The kunoichi frowned as she decided to include Yozakura in on some of Naruto's plan. "Something is going on. There's...a Shinobi Clan conflict happening tonight. Sakura and our friends were made aware of it a few days ago."

"Two clans are going to war? Now?" Yozakura groaned and put covered his face with his hand.

"It's not so much two clans..." Tenten confessed. "It's more like Naruto mounting a rescue mission."

"Sakura's teammate?" The concern in the man's voice was crystal clear.

"The other clan is doing some things that are borderline treason," Tenten explained. She truly believed what she was saying. The Hyūga had withdrawn dozens of active duty ninja, Academy students and others from Konoha's already diminished forces. They were going to torture Hinata and probably Neji as well. The entire situation made Tenten very angry.

"And my daughter is out roaming the streets. Come on, we're going to find her." Tenten nodded at the man's order. Yozakura may be a civilian, but he had steel in his voice. He was quickly earning Tenten's respect.

"Let's go," Tenten agreed as she ran a finger across the comforting presence of her storage scrolls. "Wait..."

Yozakura stopped halfway through putting on his coat. Tenten crossed the room quickly and found some paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note.

"Naruto might be coming by to hide one of our friends here." Tenten placed the note in the windowsill. It wasn't conspicuous, but a trained shinobi would notice the note easily. Yozakura nodded once and rushed out into the night.

* * *

><p>Shuboku was leading one of Naruto-sama's Kage Bunshins to Hiashi's location. The Clone suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. Shuboku knew the reason. There were two very nervous Hyūga guarding Hiashi's office.<p>

"Come out! You may be good at genjutsu but we know you are there!" one of the Hyūga ordered.

"_I will distract them, Naruto-sama,"_ Shuboku whispered. The clone watched as Shuboku darted around the corner. 'Naruto' quickly used tree walking to maneuver his way along the ceiling. He knew that the Byakugan would spot him quickly. However, he held out hope that Shuboku's illusions would let him get the drop on Hiashi's guards.

Literally.

'Naruto' was in perfect position to attack. He just needed a good opening. Unfortunately, the Hyūga guards were a bit antsy and had begun to throw kunai at Shuboku. 'Naruto' couldn't wait any longer and decided to try something. He had always wanted to try this ever since Kakashi-sensei explained how tree walking actually worked. 'Naruto' pumped a ton of chakra into his feet and shot off the ceiling like a bottle rocket. The combined momentum of 'Naruto's' chakra-enhanced push and his solid taijutsu skills made 'Naruto's' punch incredibly powerful. 'Naruto' was confident the first guard wouldn't be getting up from _that_ hit. The other guard wheeled around and shouted something at 'Naruto'. The Shadow Clone wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking of anything he could use to gain an advantage. The Clone had all of the original's memories and knew how dangerous a taijutsu battle against a Hyūga would be. 'Naruto' pulled a brace of shuriken and threw them at the guard to buy time to think. The Hyūga simply dodged. That meant the guard did not know the Kaiten. 'Naruto's' jaw dropped. That was just _wrong_.

"This is insulting! How can a chump like you expect to keep Hinata-chan's badass of a dad from wrecking you guys?"

"Shut up, you demon brat!" The Hyūga growled and charged 'Naruto'. The Clone realized that he didn't have many supplies. He was out of shuriken and only had a few kunai.

_'I might need those later,'_ the Shadow Clone thought. Instead, he grabbed the closest item. 'Naruto' tossed the well maintained Bonsai tree at the charging Hyūga. The Main Branch fighter fumbled to keep the priceless artifact from falling to the ground. Naruto's clone took advantage of the almost comical opening to close the distance and pummel the guard. The Shadow Clone nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork before walking over to Hiashi's door. 'Naruto' was about to knock on the door when the exquisitely carved door was opened from the other side. Hiashi stood in the doorway, and his face gave nothing away. Naruto's clone, like the original, wore his emotions on his sleeves. The ability to simply hide away one's emotions was actually a bit creepy to the young man's Kage Bunshin.

"Um, hi?" 'Naruto' asked nervously. Hiashi finally showed the first sign of any emotion, disappointment. 'Naruto' actually flinched. He finally had an inkling of what this man had done to Hinata over the years. It was a cold and detached disappointment. The look was withering like a frost. 'Naruto' could only imagine what years of being subjected to that look would have done to him.

_'I probably wouldn't be able to be recognize myself after years of that look,'_ 'Naruto' thought. He now understood how years of Hiashi's overt and cold disappointment and the Hyūga Elders' dickery had shaped Hinata. 'Naruto' remembered the conversation he had with Hinata the night she had confessed her love. Hinata's goals had always been to prove her self-worth and to change herself. He really wanted to talk with Hinata now. 'Naruto' shook off that line of thought. There would be time to connect with Hinata after The Boss saved her.

"You chose power," Hiashi said coldly.

'Naruto' looked up and his face twisted in confusion. "Power?"

"Yes, _power_. I had hoped that you would have placed my daughter's love over my knowledge of the Fox Demons." Hiashi crossed his arms and glared at 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' flinched, but suddenly returned the glare. Hiashi quirked an eyebrow at the sudden challenge.

"What are you talking about? Can't your Byakugan see what's going on?" 'Naruto' ground out the words. "The Boss is fighting for Hinata-chan right now! He just sent me to, uh, check on you and askifitsokaytodateHinata-chan"

The Hyūga patriarch's glare intensified. "I do not believe I completely understood your statement, Uzumaki-san."

"Hiashi-sama," 'Naruto' started. There were several factors that led to 'Naruto' using the proper honorific. First, that glare was _scary_. Two, Naruto was kind of trashing his house in a full-on assault. Three, if 'Naruto' got Hiashi very angry there would be no way in hell that he'd let Naruto date Hinata-chan. "The Boss wanted me to ask if it would, uh, be okay if he took Hinata-chan on a date after...all this gets sorted out."

"Uzumaki Naruto sent a Shadow Clone, in the middle of attacking my Clan's ancestral home, to ask permission to date my eldest daughter," Hiashi said with undisguised disbelief.

"The Boss couldn't exactly come himself," the Clone wisely left the 'duh' unspoken. "He's kicking the crap out of the Elders for even threatening Hinata-chan and Neji. I bet Kidoban and Monban have eaten a few of those old jerks."

"Kidoban and Monban?" Hiashi interrogated 'Naruto'.

"Yeah, they are two of Kurama's strongest kids. They are totally badass looking. The Boss really wanted to thank you for sending that information." The Clone's voice was rising with naked enthusiasm. Hiashi had been trained since birth in politics. He could recognize emphasis and the message hidden in tones. Naruto was more excited about receiving what he viewed as a gift than the power said gift contained.

"I prefer to discuss these matters with the original Uzumaki Naruto," Hiashi commanded. He graciously chose to ignore Naruto's 'colorful' language and complete lack of decorum. _'Though, I am impressed that the boy is even _trying _to approach this matter in a civilized fashion.'_

"The Boss guessed as much. He also sent me to make sure you were okay and provide back up. The Boss had a feeling the Elders would be holding something over your head to keep you from stopping this crap yourself. I was sent to hold it in place so you could put your foot down after The Boss takes down the Elders." The Clone was so caught up in his explanation that he missed Hiashi's look of surprise.

"Your creator was surprisingly astute. The Elders are holding many of the Cadet Branch children, along with my youngest daughter Hanabi, as hostages," Hiashi hissed at the Elder's cowardly tactic.

"That's cold, even for those jerks. If you try to save Hinata, they fry the kids with the seal. If you try to save the kids, the Elders stall long enough to seal Hinata-chan. We've got the advantage though. You've got me and the Elders seem to have left only chumps to guard you. I'm sure we can get everyone else to safety." Hiashi listened to the clone speak. He wouldn't admit it yet, but he was beginning to be impressed by Uzumaki's reasoning. It was very rough and obviously not the product of study or training. Instead, it was instinctive. Still, there was potential beneath Naruto's gruff exterior.

"Follow me, Uzumaki-san. We must move quickly to prevent harm coming to the children of the Hyūga," Hiashi ordered. 'Naruto' knew Hiashi should take the lead in this. The former, and Naruto hoped soon-to-be restored, Clan Head led 'Naruto' swiftly down the corridors. 'Naruto' paused and turned to Shuboku.

"You are barely able to stand, Shuboku," 'Naruto' said gently. "You can head back. I can tell how exhausted you are."

"_Naruto-sama, I can still perform my duty," _Shuboku protested.

"You can't if you push yourself over the edge. I thank you for everything, my friend. But go back home, rest. I'll need you in the future. Besides, I'm with Hinata-chan's total badass of a dad. We'll have this thing sorted out in no time," 'Naruto' said as he knelt in front of the fox demon. Hiashi maintained his impassive persona, but internally was impressed by Naruto. One, Naruto was showing some, admittedly rough, leadership qualities. Second, Hiashi was pleased that Naruto had a favorable opinion of him. Hiashi also found it refreshing to be referred to as a 'badass'. It had been many years since Hiashi had been on the receiving end of any compliments that bordered on fan-worship.

He enjoyed it, but would never admit it to _anyone._

"_Is that your wish, Naruto-sama?" _Shuboku asked.

'Naruto' smiled a quiet and graceful smile. "Yeah, I'm not losing any of my friends on this mission. That includes you."

"_Very well, Naruto-sama. I await the news of your successes," _the Summoned Fox finally acquiesced. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry for the delay, Hiashi-sama," 'Naruto' said as formally as he could manage. Hiashi merely nodded and pointed down the hall.

"The Cadet children and my youngest daughter are being held in the Guest Wing," Hiashi stated simply.

"If we have good luck, the Boss's attack has drawn off the guards. I wouldn't count on luck though. Pinning all your hopes on luck tends to backfire," 'Naruto' said in a surprisingly mature voice. Hiashi nodded in agreement. The two shinobi quickly, but stealthily, moved down the hall. Hiashi exited the Residential Wing of the Compound first. The second he took a step outside, he activated his bloodline limit. Hiashi had not activated his Byakugan previously. It was a chakra drain he could not afford. In addition, the seals built into the walls limited his expanded vision.

"The Elders have Saturo-san, Shougu-san, and Umeko-san guarding the Cadets. They are young, but promising, Genin. However, our combined strength easily outclasses them. We shall only engage them if they do not obey my commands," Hiashi spoke in a low tone that wouldn't carry far. 'Naruto' nodded.

"There's been enough blood today," 'Naruto' whispered. Hiashi was getting a true sense of the boy. It was clear Hiashi was making 'Naruto', or rather, that the chance Hiashi would say _no _to Naruto's request date Hinata was making 'Naruto' nervous. However, Hiashi was seeing that despite the young man's many...issues and shortcomings there was a vast well of potential.

_'Had his parents lived, he would already be a legend. The path to the Tower would have been laid out before him from the moment he could walk. Though...though, Naruto may have been forging that path on his own since his first step,'_ Hiashi thought approvingly.

"Then let us endeavor to avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed." Hiashi did not wait for 'Naruto's' response and walked towards the Genin guarding the entrance to the Guest Wing. The three teenagers looked up in shock.

"H-Hiashi-sama...how...?" Shougu stammered. The young man instinctively took a step backwards. Naruto and Hiashi clearly saw that part of his shock was due to 'Naruto's' presence.

"Uzumaki-san's _Shadow_ Clone provided a great deal of assistance. The Elder's coup has been reversed. I, as your patriarch, order you to stand down," Hiashi ordered firmly.

"Th-there is a battle going on..." Umeko said lamely. "W-we were ordered to protect the children."

There was clearly no deceit in Umeko's words. Naruto and Hiashi noticed that Shougu was nodding enthusiastically. The Jinchūriki's clone and the Clan Head believed the two younger Genin. Saturo's lack of reaction was very telling. Hiashi's eyes narrowed and bored into Saturo. The oldest Genin was clearly afraid but held his ground. 'Naruto' also glared at the third Hyūga guard.

"So, you were given the order to activate the Seal," the Shadow Clone growled at Saturo.

"The Elders entrusted me to ensure the transition of power occurred," Saturo tried to sound authoritative. Unsurprisingly, he failed completely. The combination of Hiashi's presence and angry glare backed by the symphony of Naruto's assault robbed the young man of all courage.

"I kinda think The Boss threw an explosive tag in that plan. The Elders have lost," 'Naruto' hissed. As if the universe wished to accentuate the point, a Hyūga was tossed through the wall by a massive red-gold chakra construct in the shape of a hand.

"W-we surrender to you, Hiashi-sama," Saturo said quickly and took a shaky step back away from 'Naruto' before bowing to Hiashi..

"A wise decision," the restored Clan Head said dismissively. Hiashi and 'Naruto' walked past the trembling Genin and into the Guest Wing.

"Father!" Hanabi shouted and ran up to her father. The girl hugged her dad's leg tightly. 'Naruto' smiled and wondered if one day he'd have a kid call out dad and hug him like that. It was something Naruto had always dreamed about.

"W-what's going on?" Hanabi continued to speak and pushed away 'Naruto's' happy thoughts.

"Uzumaki-san is _militantly_ ensuring that your sister will not be sealed and that no harm comes to Neji," Hiashi explained.

"Oh..." Hanabi chewed her lip. She was glad Naruto was helping her onee-chan and Neji, but she wasn't sure she liked the fact that Naruto was waging war on her clan to do it. "That means, you're a Shadow Clone?"

'Naruto' nodded. Hanabi looked back to her father. "But why is he fighting us?"

"Because, Hanabi, I _asked_ him to," Hiashi revealed without hesitation or regret.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat up in his bed and grumbled at the noise coming from his backyard. The Academy teacher stumbled from his comfortable bed and worked his way groggily through his home. Iruka grimaced as the cold air assaulted his senses and snapped him into full awareness. Immediately, his jaw dropped and he somewhat regretted not ignoring the noise. There were nearly a dozen Narutos setting up tents in his back yard.<p>

"NARUTOS!" Iruka yelled and made use of the 'Big Head' Genjutsu he developed to cow unruly classes into obedience. The horde of Narutos all froze in place out of years of conditioning.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" the Clones asked at once.

"Just what the heck are you doing in my backyard?" Iruka pinched his scarred nose in utter disbelief.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, The Boss is...well, The Boss is kinda liberating Hinata-chan, Neji, and the other Hyūga kids from the Elders. The kids are going to need a place to stay for a while and you're definitely the best bet!" a Clone very close to Iruka explained enthusiastically.

"Liberating? What do you mean _liberate?"_ The teacher pinched his nose tighter.

"Heh, a...full-out attack on the Hyūga to keep them from hurting our girlfriend, buddy, and innocent kids?" another Clone answered as he hammered a tent-spike in place.

"Naruto...why?" Iruka asked as he tried to process what Naruto was telling him.

"Hinata-chan is worth fighting for," yet another Clone declared. The rest of the mob voiced their agreement. Iruka simply sighed halfheartedly in 'defeat'. A warm smile graced the teacher's features.

"And why am I the best bet for the other Hyūga children?" Iruka asked. "And why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"One, the kids trust you. You're the greatest teacher _ever_ and you'll help them stay calm. And to that second one, if we didn't tell you, you wouldn't have to lie about knowing about our little stunt," the Clone closest to Iruka spoke again.

Iruka was touched by Naruto's earnest opinion and desire to protect Iruka. "Fine, I'll need two of you guys to follow me. We're going to need warm water for bandages and other first aid. I think we'll also need some cool water for drinking."

"Yosh! You've got it Iruka-sensei!" Two Clones bolted from their recently finished tents and followed the teacher inside. Another Clone nodded at the others and the Clone horde ran at full speed towards the Hyūga compound. They fervently hoped that the rest of the plan was running so smoothly.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he came out of a combat roll. He was holding his own but hadn't expected to be fighting so many Jonin and Chuunin. Naruto doubted he could last much longer. His use of Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kidoban's and Monban's aid, and the initial surprise of his Chakra Shroud's independent actions had allowed him to last this long.<p>

_'I need to do a bit more damage. I can't have the Elders in any shape to follow us,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was thankful Kurama allowed him the private thought. Naruto needed an idea.

Scratch that, he needed a miracle.

Naruto knew he was in rough shape. His jacket was torn. His arms and legs were bruised from receiving or giving dozens of vicious blows. Worse, the chakra shroud was slowly burning him up. At least Kurama's constant flow of chakra was keeping his tenketsu open.

A pair of Chuunin cut off Naruto's thoughts and charged in perfect unison. Naruto simultaneously hated and loved the fact that the Hyūga had taken Konoha's belief in teamwork to heart. He just wished they hadn't chosen the wrong side. Naruto needed to pull out all the stops to survive this one.

"_Kurama! I need spin!"_ Naruto pleaded with the Kyūbi.

"_**I'm on it, Naruto!"**_ Kurama responded quickly. Naruto extended both of his arms and began generating a Rasengan in the palm of each hand. Kurama manipulated his chakra that was surrounding Naruto to add spin to Naruto's technique. The Hyūga managed to dodge Naruto's charge. They landed on the walls and used tree walking to achieve a favorable angle to attack Naruto. Naruto maneuvered to keep both of his opponents in his line of sight. He was so focused on his two enemies, that he didn't notice a third Hyūga sneaking up from behind.

"KAAAAAAA!" Hinata yelled and pumped a great deal of chakra into the heel of her foot. Her flying kick connected with the back of the man's head. Hinata pumped a great deal of chakra into the base of the man's skull. The attack put the man down instantly.

_'I hope your spirit can forgive me, Kunio,' _Hinata thought sadly. She pushed the thoughts aside. There would be a time for mourning and reflection later. Naruto-kun still needed her help!

"_Kurama...that Chakra arm I made with the tail..."_ Naruto communicated with the Bijū sealed within him.

"_**What about it?"**_ Kurama asked impatiently. The Bijū was attempting to push a bit of his yang chakra into a nasty chakra burn on Naruto's right forearm.

"_Is there a way I can make another one?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Do you **_**want****_ to burn up? The chakra I'm giving you is being force fed through the seal. The Yondaime built this seal under the assumption I was a mindless beast who only lived to cause destruction. It was a bit insulting, but given the circumstances at the time, I can't _completely _blame him,"_** Kurama responded.

"N-Nartuto-kun!" Hinata's voice interrupted any further conversation between Bijū and Jinchūriki.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out. "Are you okay?"

The concern and, Hinata prayed she interpreted Naruto's tone right, love in Naruto's voice would no doubt make Hinata's heart melt later. The former heiress regretfully pushed those tempting mental explorations to the side. This was a war-zone and no place to push Naruto for romantic closure.

"I'm fine! Are you hurt?" Hinata asked and slipped into a fighting stance facing the male Hyūga hanging from the wall.

"I'll be sore as hell tomorrow, but other than that, I'm good. Besides, everything seems to be going according to plan," Naruto suddenly said with a smile that radiated supreme confidence. "The rest of my Shadow Clones are here. Time to go to stage two!"

* * *

><p>Hiashi and Hanabi were taken aback as several more Narutos arrived at the Guest Wing. Hiashi admirably kept his emotions unreadable. Hanabi, on the other hand, was practically bouncing with excitement.<p>

"That is amazing! How is Naruto-san doing _that?_ I want to be able to do that!" Hanabi looked to her father and was hoping he'd explain the mechanics of the technique or at least suggest some form of training.

"The Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a high Jonin-level kinjutsu," Hiashi explained formally and ignored Hanabi's crestfallen expression. "Uzumaki-san is uniquely suited to making use of Kage Bunshins in such a...widespread manner."

"That...that's incredible," Hanabi said respectfully. "I wonder if I'll be able to pull off something like that one day."

"If you keep working hard you'll be able to one day," 'Naruto' spoke confidently. "I've heard people call you a prodigy like they did with Sasuke and Neji."

Hanabi beamed at the compliment. 'Naruto' hid his mouth from Hiashi. "Want to hear the leg up you've got on them though?" Hanabi nodded enthusiastically. "You're not stuck-up like Sasuke and Neji used to be. You're actually pretty cool."

Another Naruto clone approached Hiashi, Hanabi, and 'Naruto'. "We've gotten everyone ready to move out. Teams two and three are trying to deal with a fire that started close to where The Boss is kicking ass."

"And where will you be taking the children of **my** Clan?" Hiashi demanded.

"The Boss had a group of us build a camp in Iruka-sensei's back yard. Things are kinda hectic here and the kids will need a safe place to crash while you and the non-asshole adults get everything under control," the recently arrived clone explained.

"Hanabi..." Hiashi stood straighter. "I want you to help gather all of the children and follow Naruto-san's clones to Umino Iruka's home. _You _are in charge. I wish for you to ensure the Hyūga are well represented by your actions and that my personal gratitude is extended to Umino-san."

"Of course, father." Hanabi bowed.

"Uzumaki-san," Hiashi turned his attention to Naruto's clone. He had chosen to address the Shadow Clone as Naruto. Hiashi knew the memory transfer mechanism behind the Kage Bunshin. "I have decided that I will agree to your request to court my eldest daughter. However, I will speak with the true Uzumaki-san at a later time about my...expectations for the relationship."

'Naruto' actually bowed his head. "Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama. I can't tell you how happy this will make The Boss. Hinata-chan is a great girl and The Boss will treat her right."

"I expect nothing less," Hiashi said firmly. "We have a moment, and I wish to know what are your reasons for pursuing my Hinata's hand?"

'Naruto' hummed in confusion, but shrugged off Hiashi's 'formal-ese'. "Well, Hinata-chan's got a _lot_ going for her. She is a hard worker, very kind, and really talented! Hinata-chan...well, she understands The Boss like almost no one else. Hinata-chan's accepted The Boss, flaws and all! It doesn't hurt that's she's hot and a great kisser." 'Naruto' rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and blushed a bit. He completely missed the annoyed twitch above Hiashi's activated Byakugan.

"Onee-chan is...hot?" Hanabi asked in confusion. "Does that mean she knows some Fire Release techniques? I want to learn some Fire Release techniques, too."

Hiashi ground his teeth. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with his youngest daughter in the middle of a battlefield. "Uzumaki-san, I do not believe I caught that last reason."

'Naruto' looked up. "The 'Hinata-chan is hot and a great kisser' part?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, _that_ part. I believe the true Uzumaki-san needs to receive this news. I would also like to add that I was unprepared for him to have such a strategic mind. Secondly, when we _discuss_ my expectations, I will _carefully_ explain that certain details should not be revealed to the father of the young woman he is courting."

"Oh, I can't tell The Boss that right now, though," 'Naruto' pointed out.

"I was unaware I suggested that you verbally tell your creator. I was suggesting the...more direct manner," Hiashi explained in an icy tone.

"That only works if I'm dispelled," 'Naruto' explained.

"Exactly, and that's part of the message." Hiashi followed his statement with a Jūken strike to 'Naruto's' chest. _'I may be impressed by his strategy and efforts at properly requesting my permission, but I do not wish to know about my precious daughter's prowess at kissing.'_

"Father! Why did you do that?" Hanabi asked in shock.

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has a unique aspect. If a Kage Bunshin is dispelled, the memories are transferred to the bunshin's creator. I simply wished for Uzumaki-san to receive my message as quickly and plainly as possible," Hiashi explained. Hanabi made an understanding noise as she accepted her father's explanation. "Now, Hanabi, don't you have an order to carry out?"

"Yes, Father," Hanabi answered quickly and dashed off to gather the other children. A Naruto Shadow Clone nervously approached Hiashi.

"Is there something you require?" Hiashi questioned.

"N-No, sir...The Boss just wanted a Shadow Clone around you until the messes get sorted out," the clone tentatively explained.

"A prudent decision," Hiashi said neutrally.

"Thanks, Hiashi-sama," the clone responded. "Um...you aren't going to Jūken me into next week are you?"

"Will you be making any comments about my eldest daughter's physical beauty?" Hiashi's question was colder than Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"I...I'll keep those to myself, sir," the clone said in a terrified tone of voice.

"Excellent," Hiashi said in response to the clone's answer and to the group of Cadets approaching his location.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt like his very bones were on fire. He couldn't keep this form going much longer. However, he didn't have much choice. Hinata-chan and Neji still needed his help. Naruto <em>had<em> to keep going for their sakes. There was only a single hitch. Hinata had run _into_ the battle. Naruto greatly admired, and was beginning to treasure, Hinata's determination and unconditional love. However, those same beautiful and amazing qualities weren't helping Naruto's plan.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said gently as he kept his eyes on the two Chuunin acting as a wall between Naruto and Hinata and a Hyūga medic healing the wounded Main Branch members. "I have a large number of Shadow Clones inside the walls protecting the little kids of your clan. They'll take you somewhere safe. I can't keep this going much longer. I'll pull out all the stops and you can get to the Clones."

"No," Hinata said firmly. The power in her voice, even though the word had barely been a whisper, froze Naruto in place. "I love you, Naruto-kun. My place is _here_ by your side. I will not abandon you."

"Hinata...please, I want to protect you." Naruto had dropped the 'chan' from Hinata's name, but the intimate tone of his voice and the concern that dripped from every syllable made Naruto's intent very clear. "My heart would break if anything were to happen to you! Please..."

Hinata eyed her opponent and knew the attack would resume soon. "Do you have faith in me, Naruto-kun? Do you believe that I am strong?"

"Completely!" Naruto said emphatically.

"Then believe in me now. I know you want to protect me...I love you even more for it. But, I have been on dangerous missions as a kunoichi before. I...we...will not fail here, Naruto-kun."

Hinata's conviction stirred something deep in Naruto's heart. He chuckled at Hinata's bravery. _"Yep, it's official. I'm in love with her."_

"_**Took you long enough,"**_Kurama prodded.

"_You'll never pass up an opportunity to rib me, will you?"_ Naruto shot back. Kurama simply laughed at Naruto's exasperation. A Shadow Clone's memory drifted into Naruto's mind.

"_**I can't believe that idiot said that to Hiashi," **_Kurama groaned.

"_I. Regret. Nothing."_ Naruto declared. The Jinchūriki smiled and turned his focus outwards to Hinata and the Main Branch Hyūga.

"You're as stubborn as I am, Hinata-chan," Naruto said in defeat. "But you're right. We can't fail here. I can't die until I become Hokage...and take you on a date."

"D-date?" Hinata asked and focused her Byakugan on Naruto for a moment. Her love nodded once and burst out laughing as Hinata tightened her stance.

"Stop laughing! You two can't possibly defeat all of us!" One of the Chuunin shouted. Naruto was about to reply when his chakra shroud took on a reddish hue.

"_Why is it red?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Because of how much you are bleeding now! I'm struggling to keep my chakra from killing you. There's a wound on your back that I can't close right now! When we get out of this, we've got a lot of work to do! Naruto, I'm sorry, but I've got to withdraw the shroud. I'll refocus my chakra on speeding up your healing!" **_

Naruto cried out as the shroud receded. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata also cried out in concern.

"I'll be fine. Kurama and I couldn't keep that form up very long. Looks like we'll have to do things the Old-Fashion Way. I've wanted to fight with you like this since your fight with Neji. I like the idea of you watching my ass."

Hinata was a professional kunoichi. She was also exhausted and focused on the two opponents radiating killing intent across from her. Thus, she completely missed Naruto's unintentional innuendo.

"Enough!" the second Chuunin, a woman, yelled. The Hyūga charged Naruto and Hinata wildly. Naruto summoned three Kage Bunshins, and was shocked to feel the technique wind him. Naruto and Hinata faced their opponents without fear.

"Naruto-kun, Kaori-san favors attacks from her left side," Hinata pointed out.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Hinata-chan. How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm _very_ good at recon," Hinata said proudly. Kaori, just as Hinata warned, led with a powerful left snap kick. Naruto made use of Hinata's warning to dodge the attack. Kaori, exhausted from the grueling battle, overextended herself. She was caught between Naruto and Hinata. The two Genin took advantage of Kaori being off balance in order to attack. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled. Naruto caught the look and smiled back. The two agreed upon a plan of attack without exchanging a single word. Naruto slashed high with one of his kunai. Hinata, meanwhile, attacked low with a sweep kick. Kaori realized her perilous position and attempted the Kaiten. She had never truly mastered the technique, but desperation drove her actions. Kaori's incomplete Kaiten saved her life, though. It had enough force to push Naruto and Hinata back. However, it lacked the power and intensity to do any real damage.

The second Chuunin, Masahiro, attempted to take advantage of Hinata falling to the ground from the force of the incomplete Kaiten. Instead, he was intercepted by a speeding mass of flesh and brass. Masahiro rolled painfully on the ground for a few feet. He struggled to his feet and gripped his broken ribs. A tremor of fear worked its way down Masahiro's spine as he saw the second summon stalk its way towards him. Masahiro was far too wounded to attempt any sort of resistance. Monban released a blast of super-heated steam that instantly killed the unfortunate Hyūga.

Naruto rose unsteadily to his feet and cast a worried glance in Hinata's direction. Hinata got to her feet and returned Naruto's concerned look with a comforting smile. Naruto's smile was a full on cocky grin. The young couple had an entire conversation in that quiet moment.

_Are you hurt, Hinata-chan?_

_I'm fine, Naruto-kun. We don't have anything to worry about. Kaori is too exhausted to continue fighting. _

_She never stood a chance! We're awesome together!_

Naruto suddenly furrowed his brow. "One of my clone's just dispelled! Your dad just rallied the Branch members! This is our chance to get out of here."

"Retreat? Why?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Things are crazy right now. Besides, Hiashi-sama wants to keep you safe until he can get everything under control!"

Hinata chewed her lip. She didn't want to leave her Clan in the middle of its most trying moment, but her father's and Naruto's obvious concern fom her safety made her reluctantly agree. Naruto rushed over and grabbed Hinata's hand. A Shadow Clone helped to steady Neji. Hinata cast one last look back to the other Cadets.

"Go, Hinata-sama. Not all of the Elders and their families have surrendered to Hiashi-sama yet. They may make an attempt on your life. We shall assist your father in reclaiming our clan!" Hiroaki said resolutely. Hinata bowed to the Cadet member.

"Thank you, Hiroaki-san."

"Let's go, Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly. The small group disappeared into the night and Naruto's drastic assault passed into legend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> Well, I finally gave everyone what they wanted. Drastic. I hope it lived up to expectations. I know there are a few loose ends that were brought up in this chapter. I promise they will be resolved next chapter. (namely the HUGE one involving Sakura). Thank you for reading this chapter. Again, I hope it lived up to expecations. If it did, please leave a review. If it didn't, again, leave a review (but not an Exterminatus Fleet).

Also, I just placed a poll on my profile. I'd appreciate votes on whether or not I should enable anon reviews. Thanks you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade downed another cup of tea as she waited for the ANBU report. Naruto hadn't pulled out all the stops like she had thought he would. Yes, the attack on the Hyūga had been swift and decisive. It had also been well thought out. Naruto had clearly planned the entire assault out in great detail. Tsunade also noted a few details Naruto had tried to keep from his friends and from her.

For one, he had no intention of taking Hinata or Neji to any of his comrades' homes. The Inuzuka and Aburame had reported sensing Naruto clones observing and counter-observing members of their clan. Naruto had begun using the Kage Bunshin for its original purpose. Tsunade was proud of her favorite knucklehead. Her analysis of Naruto's mature tactics was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She knew that any ANBU would simply Body-flicker into the office. Shizune would have simply announced that she was coming in. It also couldn't be Jiraiya. That old pervert hadn't used the door since she became Hokage.

There were only a handful of people who would knock and she didn't want to speak with _any _of them right now. However, she had to at least pretend she valued their opinion.

"Enter," Tsunade ordered. Konoha's Slug Princess had to swallow back a smirk at the rush of satisfaction she got every time she gave an order.

The doors opened slowly, and the Konoha Council entered the Hokage's office. Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura bowed to the Hokage. Though they disagreed with the newly-instated Hokage, they respected the position and their oaths to Konoha enough to show proper deference.

"Tsunade-hime, good evening," Mitokado said politely.

"Good evening," _You old fossils, _Tsunade wanted to add, "honored Elders. What brings you to my office this time of night?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Koharu stated bluntly. "We wish to discuss his actions tonight."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Please take a seat."

The two elder shinobi graciously accepted the Hokage's offer. Koharu inclined her head. "Tsunade-hime, has there been any word on the conclusion of the Uzumaki-Hyūga conflict?"

"I have ANBU shadowing Naruto, Hinata and Neji as we speak. There were other ANBU teams deployed to ensure that the fighting didn't spread beyond the Hyūga Compound walls," Tsunade explained. "I am awaiting confirmation that the conflict has ended from Hiashi Hyūga himself."

Mitokado nodded. "This is a fortunate turn of events. The presence of ANBU will help calm the minor clans. The Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka were all informed of Naruto's intent. The smaller clans..."

"I am aware. The Kurama led a delegation of three of the remaining clans in the village. They wanted an explanation. I informed them that it was a conflict between two clans and that ANBU were in position to ensure that the conflict remained localized," Tsunade explained.

"We encountered several members of the other clans on our way here. Your deployment of ANBU seems to have eased their concerns. We are pleased that you have acted decisively in regards to this matter." Tsunade managed to keep her surprise hidden at Koharu's approval.

"I am Hokage," Tsunade said firmly and with pride. "It is my duty to ensure the safety of the village."

The Konoha council nodded in approval. The Fifth Hokage leaned forward. "Now, what is it you wish to discuss about Naruto?"

"Members of our clan and some other...assets have been observing Naruto's attack on the Hyūga. To be blunt, the boy is supremely talented and we have woefully underestimated him," Mitokado spoke plainly.

Tsunade smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Underestimating Uzumaki Naruto is a mistake many, myself included, have made."

"We are aware," Koharu admitted. "There was a great deal of debate before your arrival in Konoha about whether the young Uzumaki was ready for promotion after his match in the Chuunin Exam Finals. He clearly had the power. The debate centered on his mindset. His only fight was against Hyūga Neji."

"There was no denying that Naruto employed several ingenious strategies," Mitokado continued seamlessly. "Our doubts were if he could create such tactics without a personal emotional stake in a battle."

"I have read the accounts of the fight between Neji and Naruto," Tsunade acknowledged. She could understand the concerns about Naruto and Neji. They didn't demonstrate any qualities the examiners were looking for in Chuunin. However, they had shown many qualities Konoha's _clients_ were looking for in Shinobi. Konoha had received numerous mission requests for both Neji and Naruto. The Elders nodded. They knew Tsunade was aware of the concerns. "But Naruto has a personal emotional state in the...current conflict."

"That he does, but Naruto has demonstrated a masterful amount of strategic thought. He has not only completed his personal objective, but advanced Konoha's interests. The Hyūga Council usurped the legal and recognized leader of their Clan," Homura responded.

"Worse, the Hyūga Council was shielding their criminal actions by economically blackmailing the village. Naruto's actions have safeguarded Konoha as a whole. The Council recommends that Uzumaki Naruto be promoted to Chuunin," Koharu finished.

"Chuunin?" Tsunade asked in shock. _That_ was the last thing she expected from the Konoha Council.

"Chuunin," Koharu repeated.

* * *

><p>Yozakura jogged down main avenue near his home. He was winded and envied his daughter's friend for her endurance. "The streets are too quiet."<p>

"Hokage-sama probably has ANBU clearing the streets because of Naruto's rescue mission," Tenten explained.

"How will our Hokage respond to Naruto?" Yozakura didn't know the boy personally. His only personal interaction with Naruto had been the day Naruto had come to invite Sakura to 'plan the party'. On the other hand, he had observed the slowly changing opinion of his daughter towards her teammate.

"I'm not sure, Yozakura-san," Tenten admitted. "All I really know is that Naruto is very close to Tsunade-sama. They have a...unique friendship."

"We can worry about that later. My daughter likely went to Eiichiro's shop. She probably went this way," Yozakura said as he motioned down the street.

"Alright..." Tenten said neutrally. She wasn't aware if Sakura had actually gone to get ice cream or not. Tenten followed Sakura's father while wishing Naruto had taught her Kage Bunshin. The kunoichi and civilian father searched the street for a few minutes before Tenten turned down a side street on instinct. Yozakura followed the young woman and looked up and down the bench and tree-lined street.

"Sakura!" The man cried out and ran to where his daughter was lying on a bench. Tenten and Yozakura broke out into a dead run. Tenten, being a shinobi, easily beat Yozakura to Sakura's location. The kunoichi immediately checked Sakura for any injuries. The only injury she found was a bruise and contusion on the back of Sakura's head.

"Someone hit her from behind. If I had to guess, the blow was delivered with the back of the hand from very close," Tenten explained clinically. "She probably has a concussion."

"I wasn't aware you were a medical ninja," Yozakura said as he knelt beside his daughter.

"I'm not, but I grew up idolizing Tsunade-sama. I studied anything medicine and healing-related for years. I finally realized that I didn't have the chakra control to _be_ the next Tsunade. Instead, I devoted myself to the ideal of Tsunade. I wanted to prove to the world that kunoichi can be just as incredible as men in the shinobi world. You're daughter believes in that, too," Tenten explained proudly.

Yozakura was about to say something when Sakura suddenly stirred. Her green eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke? He isn't here," Tenten responded.

"H-he actually...he actually left," Sakura started to weep.

"What do you mean...left?" Yozakura asked in a hushed tone. Sakura's quiet sops became a pained wail at the question. Yozakura sat down next to his daughter and wrapper her into a hug.

"W-well, I was coming back from getting the ice cream," Sakura began with the truth. She _had_ gone to get ice cream. The kunoichi confessed everything to her father and to Tenten. Sakura began with the confrontation with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. She revealed the Cursed Seal of Heaven and how she had promised Sasuke she wouldn't mention the Seal to Naruto. Sakura loved her father dearly and could not keep any of the truth from him. "T-then I begged him to stay. I-I told him...that I loved him...and if he stayed..."

Yozakura pulled his daughter tighter into the hug. He was not a shinobi and thus, his desire to kill Uchiha Sasuke was not being broadcast to the world. "We'll set this right, baby."

"H-He...he didn't even react when I said that a-all he had to do was ask for our help...Naruto and I would have helped him defeat Itachi...Sasuke-kun! All you had to do was ask..." Sakura wailed at the betrayal.

"If Sasuke is truly going to betray us for Orochimaru, we must inform Tsunade-sama," Tenten said firmly.

Sakura, to everyone's surprise, nodded in agreement. "Y-yes, the Cursed Seal...must have been affecting his mind s-somehow. He said that it activated when he was angry. S-Sasuke-kun has been upset about encountering Itachi and his...disagreements with Naruto."

"If we head towards the Hyūga Compound, we will likely encounter an ANBU cordon," Tenten mused.

"N-Naruto is going to be so devastated when he finds out," Sakura sniffled and furiously wiped away her tears.

"Let's go," Yozakura said as he helped his daughter off the bench. The three moved as quickly as they could in the direction of the Hyūga compound. They could reach the probable ANBU cordon much faster than they could reach the Hokage's Tower.

Tenten just hoped they weren't losing too much time in pursuing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said through labored breaths. "You said something about the children of my clan earlier."<p>

Naruto nodded and stopped jogging. He let Hinata rest a moment before answering. As he was about to answer, he noticed Neji was also waiting intensely for an answer. "Yeah, I took them to Iruka-sensei's house. I wasn't sure how long I'd have to fight to keep you two safe. The last thing I wanted was little kids getting hurt."

"Why did you take them to Umino-sensei's home?" Neji asked.

"Iruka-sensei will treat them well and the kids all know him. It's a safe place and he's got a huge backyard," Naruto explained.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to see if they are okay," Hinata said resolutely. Neji nodded in agreement with his cousin.

"Sure, let's go," Naruto said in a surprisingly casual tone of voice. "What?"

"N-Nothing, Naruto-kun...I just expected you to argue that it wasn't safe there," Hinata admitted.

"I wouldn't have taken all the kids or agreed to let your sister go there if it wasn't safe," Naruto countered.

"Hanabi-sama is there?" Neji asked in a raspy voice. The after-effects of the Hyūga's Cursed Seal had not yet abated.

"Yeah, Hiashi-sama sent her with one of my clones to see how the kids were doing," Naruto explained. He definitely wasn't going to mention how he had learned about Hiashi's decision. He didn't regret a thing, but he didn't want Neji jumping him in an over-protective rage.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand. The newly-restored Hyūga heiress had a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Naruto actually blushed at the intensity. _'I could get used to that look...'_

"We have to go there now!" Hinata declared.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto and Neji said at the same time. The two boys exchanged a look. Naruto led the two Hyūga to Iruka-sensei's house. The streets were eerily empty.

"Something is up," Naruto mused.

"Tsunade-sama knew of your rescue operation," Neji answered. "ANBU has likely told everyone to remain indoors."

"Neji-nii-san is most likely correct," Hinata agreed. Naruto nodded in further agreement. It took the small group of fugitives a few minutes to reach Iruka's home.

"Iruka-sensei! I've got Neji and Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the door.

The front door opened, and, to the Genin's surprise, Iruka was not standing in the doorway. "Quiet brats. Most of the smallest brats are asleep."

"Hey, you're that lady from the Forest of Death! You don't have a kunai on you, do you?" Naruto asked with a hint of nervousness.

"For not putting crazy, snake, or any other inventive adjectives in front of lady, I promise I won't use any kunai tonight," Anko said with a smirk. "My _name_ is Anko, by the way."

"Anko-san, may we see the Hyūga children?" Hinata asked.

"Follow me brats, I think Iruka's changing diapers with some of Naruto's clones," Anko said as she lead the small group into Iruka's modest home.

"Wait...so you're telling me I'll know how to change diapers soon?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Despite all the complaining from the Clones, you're not half-bad. I think you're girlfriend will be pleased," Anko teased, before erupting into laughter when Naruto turned to Hinata and blushed.

Neji, Anko, Naruto, and Hinata entered the living room of Iruka's home. At least, Naruto _thought _it had been a living room. Instead, there were numerous stations and Shadow Clones running around changing, feeding, or _tutoring_ Hyūga children.

"Naruto...are your Kage Bunshins _teaching_?" Neji asked in shock as a Shadow Clone was excitedly pointing out real-world knowledge on the Substitution Jutsu.

The Jinchūriki was continuously amazed at how formal Neji could be. "Well, yeah. Why are you acting like the world is going to end?"

"I am...just caught off guard by their enthusiasm," Neji admitted.

"Oh, that's cool," Naruto said with a shrug. "Oi! Clone, you mention the Shadow Shuriken trick we pulled on Zabuza?"

"Not with this group," one of the Clones admitted. "Thirty-eight's group mentioned that in the Henge lesson."

"Good work boys!" Naruto congratulated his clones.

_'Thirty-eight?'_ Neji thought in shock.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi squealed as she dashed across the room. "You're okay!"

Hinata hugged her sister. "Of course, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi sniffled and hugged Hinata tighter. "I was really worried."

"Everything will be okay now," Hinata assured her little sister.

"A-After Father settles everything back home, can you teach me some Fire Release jutsu?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

"I-I don't know any Fire Release techniques..." Hinata admitted in confusion. At this point, Naruto was sweating bullets. Anko gave him an amused look.

"Well...Naruto-san's Kage Bunshin said that you were hot...so I thought...I thought you could teach me and we could spend time together..." Hanabi trailed off.

Neji's glare was probably the second most horrifying thing Naruto had seen that night.

* * *

><p>Hiashi watched as his clansmen and ANBU took the survivors of the Elders' Faction into custody. Almost all of the Cadet Branch had rallied to Hiashi's banner following Naruto's attack. The ANBU detachment had arrived only a few minutes after Naruto, Hinata, and Neji's flight from the compound. The reinstated Hyūga Clan Head was also keenly aware of the message being sent by Tsunade-sama.<p>

She supported both Naruto and Hiashi.

Hiashi watched as the corpse of Hanako was unceremoniously placed in a body bag.

"Hiashi-sama," the leader of the ANBU, a man named Tenzō, said as he approached. "Wani has 'intercepted' a civilian and two Genin."

"Why are you bringing this to my attention?" Hiashi asked. He had greater concerns. Hiashi was still extremely worried about the very severe wounds his entire clan had suffered.

"They were asking about Naruto's assault. One appears to have a severe concussion and they claim to have urgent news for the Hokage," Tenzō reported.

Hiashi got a prickly sensation in the back of his mind. "Where are they now?"

"With the Medic-nins," Tenzō answered. Hiashi nodded in thanks.

"We should speak with them. I have a feeling the Hokage will need a more experienced take on the situation," Hiashi offered. Though he was the head of a Clan and a Jonin, ANBU had its own distinct command structure and was independent of all other Konoha hierarchies save the Hokage. Hiashi could no more order ANBU agents than he could order A of Kumogakure to reveal his hand in murdering Hizashi.

Tenzō and Hiashi reached the medics and the 'visitors'. Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he recognized Neji's female teammate as one of the shinobi. The other, Hiashi assumed, was Naruto's kunoichi teammate, Haruno Sakura, if Hiashi remembered her name correctly. The civilian could only be Sakura's father.

"ANBU has informed me that you have urgent news for our Hokage," Hiashi said without preamble. He could tell in his very bones that this news was vital for the village.

"Hiashi-sama..." Sakura began. "Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned the village and intends to defect to Orochimaru."

The shock and hatred generated by Sakura's statement was palpable. "I **must** inform Hokage-sama."

Hiashi nodded as the ANBU who had introduced himself as Wani disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"The Hokage will also wish to hear your reports as well," Tenzō informed the group.

The shinobi and lone civilian nodded. "I do not have an eye-witness account, but I will provide all that I know to Hokage-sama."

Hiashi found that he possessed a sliver of respect for the civilian. It was a rare day that any civilian impressed a Hyūga. "That is all your Hokage will require. I will accompany you to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>Naruto was relaxing on one of Iruka's couches. The physical and emotional strain of the night's battles had finally caught up with him. He was still too wired to sleep, but he was sore and paradoxically sleepy. Naruto didn't mind the current situation to be honest. Hinata was resting her head on his shoulder as she slept. Neji was on one of the other couches with an icepack over his seal.<p>

_'I've gone from being the village outcast to a personal friend of two of the Sannin, enemy of the other one, and ally of the Hyūga Clan in the space of a week. How'd that happen?'_ Naruto thought with a laugh.

Naruto considered going to check on the Hyūga children, but Hinata's peaceful sleep and the knowledge he had several Kage Bunshin watching the kids halted that line of thought. "Maybe I should follow Hinata-chan's lead."

Unfortunately, Naruto's eventful night was not over. There was a knock on the door. Naruto opened a bleary eye and saw the door to Iruka's bedroom open.

"I'm coming," Iruka grumbled as the teacher stumbled through the hall.

Naruto felt Hinata stir to a state of half-wakefulness. "W-What's going on, Naruto-kun?"

"Dunno," Naruto admitted. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I've been trying to focus on being so tired and that my sister and the other clan children are safe," Hinata yawned.

Naruto wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. He knew she was struggling with the battle. The people Naruto had killed had been traitors to Konoha, Hiashi-sama, and all-around decency. However, those people were Hinata's family. Naruto didn't have many people he considered family and the thought of fighting them was horrific.

"Everyone who matters is safe," Naruto assured Hinata as Neji sat back up.

Iruka reentered the room before Hinata had a chance to respond. Neji and Naruto immediately noticed that Iruka was not alone. The Academy teacher was followed by an ANBU, the proctor from the Finals, and another Shinobi none of the Genin recognized.

Naruto knew things were about to get _bad_, because the proctor and the other Jonin were flanking Iruka. The ANBU took a step forward. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata, the Hokage has issued an order for your arrest."

Neji erupted from the seat and activated his Byakugan. "What is the meaning of this? Naruto's actions reversed an unlawful coup within the Hyūga clan and rescued the clan from tyranny! Hinata-sama broke no laws! She merely defended herself."

"Neji, thanks for standing up for us," Naruto said as he helped Hinata to her feet. "I knew this would happen, at least to me. Baa-chan warned me about this."

"Naruto, this is almost a betrayal!" Neji hissed.

The Jinchūriki shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing like that. Baa-chan probably has to put on a show for the village so that it doesn't appear that I'm her personal attack dog."

Neji blinked as, for the third time that night, Naruto had caught him completely off guard. The first had been his display of shocking power during his assault. The second had been Naruto's _zest_ for teaching. This final shock was the deepest. Naruto had always boasted loudly to anyone and everyone that he would be Hokage. For the first time, Neji believed in Naruto. His last comment showed incredible political awareness.

"You should be presented to the village as the embodiment of its ideals," Neji countered hotly. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Neji. Really," Naruto said after a moment. He saw, but ignored, the odd looks he was getting from everyone. "The two of us have really come a long way, haven't we?"

"I'm not sure I follow, Naruto," Neji said diplomatically. The others in the room were waiting for Naruto's answer as well.

"A few weeks ago, we were trying to kill each other," Naruto pointed out.

Neji sighed. "A few weeks ago, I was lost in my own darkness. You and Hinata-sama saved me. I hope that, one day, I can return the favor."

"I'll hold you to that, Neji," Naruto said with a smile. He turned to Hinata and smiled. They clasped hands and faced the Jonin. "Take us to baa-chan."

* * *

><p>Tsunade buried her head in her hands. <em>'As if tonight wasn't stressful enough,'<em> she thought as she ran over the information Wani had just supplied. Uchiha Sasuke had just defected to Orochimaru. His timing had been perfect. He had used Naruto's assault on the Hyūga compound as cover. The Uchiha had been clever and escaped at a time where all of Konoha's attention had been directed inwards. Tsunade knew instinctively that her bastard-of-a-former-teammate had sent help for Sasuke. She was going to need to gather a team.

_'At least I have two Chuunin to lead the mission,'_ she mentally grumbled.

The Hokage looked up as Shizune opened the door and ushered in Sakura, Tenten, Hiashi, and Yozakura. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san and the others are here to deliver their reports on the Sasuke and Hyūga situations."

"The Uchiha situation is more urgent. It is one we have little control over," Tsunade barked. "I need all the information I can get."

Sakura took a step forward. "I encountered S-Sasuke-kun as he attempted to leave the village."

"What exactly happened?" The Hokage asked gently.

"I-I was going out for ice-cream while Tenten and I were waiting on news about Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. I was taking the long way back because I enjoyed the walk. I ran into Sasuke-kun near the East Gate. He...he was leaving. Sasuke-kun never even turned around as I tried to talk with him. I tried to reason with him. I-I talked about how much I l-cared for him and how Team Seven would stand with him against Itachi." Sakura hugged herself against the stress of retelling the story.

After a pause, Sakura proceeded to finish her story. "He moved so fast. The next thing I knew, he was directly behind me. Sasuke said 'thank you', and he must have knocked me out."

"He did," Tenten interjected. "I think Sakura should be checked for a concussion. Given the little bit of her bruise I could see, it was a hard hit."

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune, take Sakura for a quick exam."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said with a bow. The two young women quickly left the office.

Tsunade sighed and turned to Yozakura. "If you want, you can go with your daughter, Haruno-san."

"Thank you, Tsunade-dono," Yozakura said with reverence. The civilian quickly left the room.

"Tenten," Tsunade turned to the other kunoichi. The girl stood straighter as her idol acknowledged her. "I have an urgent assignment for you."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"You are to go to the Nara clan compound. I need Shikamaru and Shikaku here as soon as possible. Wake Yoshino if you have to." Tsunade ordered.

Tenten bowed. "At once, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade and Hiashi watched Tenten enthusiastically leave the office to carry out her orders. Hiashi waited until the door closed before he decided to speak.

"Tsunade-sama, I volunteer to assist in recovering the traitor Uchiha," Hiashi spoke.

"I cannot accept your request. Naruto's attack has put many of the clans into a state of panic. I need you here to help allay their fears. The Kurama, Rinha, Kedōin, and Kohaku clans are incredibly nervous about what Naruto did tonight. I need you to assure them that I am not using Naruto as my personal attack dog," Tsunade explained.

Hiashi inclined his head. "As you wish, Hokage-sama. I will work to restore harmony to Konoha."

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink," Tsunade chuckled.

The reinstated Hyūga head smirked. "I haven't needed a drink this much in years. One of Naruto-san's Shadow Clones was very...forthcoming in some of the reasons for his attraction to Hinata."

"He is such a brat!" Tsunade laughed out loud. Tsunade poured some sake. She handed a cup to Hiashi. "In all seriousness, what is the situation at the Hyūga Compound?"

"Nineteen dead, forty-two wounded. Several of the wounded are Cadet members who had their seals activated by Hanako. There is a...concern however," Hiashi revealed.

Tsunade downed her drink. "Concern isn't a happy word."

"Hanako's sons, Takehito and Hidake escaped during the battle," Hiashi reported.

The Hokage growled. "If they do not report to me within the next thirty-six hours, I will declare them missing-nin."

Hiashi did not have time to respond before a knock on the door interrupted his thanks. Tsunade looked up. "Enter," she ordered crisply. Koharu and Homura led a pair of Jonin and a cat-masked female ANBU into the room. The assembled ninja were escorting Naruto and Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, as requested we have delivered Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto into your custody." The ANBU bowed.

"Thank you," Tsunade responded. "I would like a moment alone with these two Genin."

The assembled Shinobi, including Hiashi, bowed to their Hokage and moved towards the exit. Hiashi did not leave immediately, but walked over to his daughter. He hugged her tightly. "I am proud of you and apologize for my weakness."

Hinata cried as she finally heard her father tell her he was proud. "T-There is no need to apologize!"

Tsunade waited until the father-daughter moment ended and Hiashi exited the room before speaking. "Hiashi and ANBU have provided me with the official butcher's tally."

Hinata paled at Tsunade's words. Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's knee. The young Hyūga blushed at the contact, but was thankful for the gesture. "The two of you defeated many traitors to Konoha tonight. You have my gratitude."

Naruto sprouted a half-hearted grin and Hinata was shocked that the Hokage wasn't mad. The last Senju interlocked her hands. "I have good news and bad news for both of you."

"Give us the bad news first, baa-chan," Naruto said evenly.

"First, I will have to make this arrest official. Several shinobi and civilian clans are panicking over Naruto's attack. They think _I_ was the one to plan and order the attack," Tsunade revealed.

"Makes sense," Naruto agreed. "My arrest should help calm things down."

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata spoke up. "There is more bad news, isn't there?"

Tsunade huffed. "Hanako's sons escaped during the fighting."

"I-I killed their mother. They'll come after me for revenge," Hinata gasped.

"The hell they will! Even if they were that _stupid, _there is no way two punks could take you on," Naruto growled.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto's declaration. "That leads us to the good news: your punishments."

"How can our punishments be the good news, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Let's start with Naruto's punishment. He won't be eligible for promotion to Jonin for a period of three years." Tsunade leaned back and waited for the shoe to drop.

"That's a random punishment!" Naruto grumbled.

Hinata's eyes lit up. "D-Does that mean Naruto-kun is being promoted to Chuunin?" Naruto felt his jaw drop and he looked to Tsunade in naked hope.

"It was actually the Old Fossils' idea," Tsunade confessed as she reached for something behind her desk. She handed over a full Chuunin uniform to a stunned Naruto. "You've put a lot of people on notice Naruto. That operation you pulled may have terrified a number of the smaller clans, but the larger clans were impressed and _every_ clan respects your abilities now."

"T-Thank you, baa-chan," Naruto said as he voice quivered with emotion. "What about Hinata-chan's 'punishment'?"

"You're welcome, Naruto. As for your _girlfriend's_ punishment, she is being remanded into Uzuki Yugao's custody for a period of three years. The two of you will be outside of the village during that time."

"That is **bullshit!"** Naruto raged. "Hinata's getting exiled for defending herself and the Cadet Branch! If that's the case, I'll re..."

"Don't interrupt me, Naruto. You aren't refusing the promotion either." Tsunade crossed her arms. Naruto sent Tsunade a challenging glare. The Hokage was impressed by the glare, actually. It would be intimidating if used against most people. "You're not going to be in the village either."

"What?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time.

"Jiraiya told me a few days ago that he's going to take you on a three-year apprenticeship, Naruto. I'm sure Yugao and Hinata will just happen to 'coincidentally' leave on the same day," Tsunade explained.

"That's...a pretty good prank," Naruto admitted.

Tsunade smirked, but there was an edge of melancholy to it. "My brother Nawaki was a bit of a prankster. How well rested are you two?"

Hinata and Naruto were caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. "Pretty good," Naruto answered.

"I am mission-ready," Hinata reported.

"Good," the Hokage responded. "Hinata, there is a change of clothes in the bag by the door. Naruto, take your girlfriend to your apartment. I want both of you to get a bite to eat and prep for an urgent recovery mission."

"R-Recovery mission?" Naruto asked nervously.

"_**Brace yourself, Naruto. This news will not be good,"**_Kurama entered the conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke used the chaos of your rescue mission as cover for his defection to Orochimaru and Otogakure. You two will be part of the mission to bring him back. Oh, and Naruto, don't even _think_ about going off on your own. You are a Chuunin now and the village is starting to take your dream of becoming Hokage seriously. There are standards you must follow!"

"And let my friend throw his life away going to Orochimaru? There's no way I'd let that happen!" Naruto sprang to his feet.

"I watched your assault before you tapped into the Kyūbi's chakra. Right before you shorted out the Tōmegane no Jutsu, I saw you fall prey to a basic genjutsu. What if Orochimaru sends a skilled genjutsu user to help Sasuke escape? You _would fail_ in rescuing Sasuke. Naruto, your only hope is to go with a team," Tsunade berated Naruto.

Naruto looked crestfallen. "I understand baa-chan."

"Get going you two. The rest of the team will be gathering soon." Tsunade motioned to the door. Naruto and Hinata rose to their feet. Naruto nodded at the Hokage and Hinata bowed politely. Naruto grabbed Hinata's bag before both Genin quickly left the room. Tsunade sighed as she felt her age. "Report Tenzō."

"We are conducting our sweeps of the village. We in ANBU believe that Takehito and Hidake have fled the village. With your permission, we will expand our search perimeter." The ANBU captain materialized to the right of the Hokage.

"Permission granted," Tsunade agreed. "As they are both Chuunin, I hereby declare Hyūga Takehito and Hyūga Hidake to be C-rank Missing-nin. Also, you have orders to engage and eliminate any Otogakure forces you encounter. ANBU also has secondary orders to recover Uchiha Sasuke if he is encountered by any of your agents."

"As you will, Hokage-sama." Tenzō bowed.

"Speak your mind, Tenzō," Tsunade prompted.

"Uzumaki Naruto might have the power to recover Uchiha Sasuke on his own," Tenzō pointed out.

"Maybe," Tsunade half-agreed. "But I will _not_ let Naruto become Sasuke, Orochimaru or Danzō. I would never forgive myself if Naruto let all that power go to his head and turn him away from what makes him _Naruto_. He just needs to learn he's not alone and that he doesn't have to carry the world's weight on his shoulders."

There was a poignant pause that hung in the air. "He isn't alone anymore," Tsunade managed to breathe out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped in front of the door to his apartment. "Hey, Hinata-chan, could you check the room with your Byakugan? If it wouldn't be too much of a strain!" Naruto added quickly.<p>

"It won't, Naruto-kun." Hinata activated her Byakugan. "The room is clear. Unari-kun is acting as a vigilant watch-fox."

Naruto laughed along with Hinata. "He claimed the bed, didn't he?"

"Your pillow, actually." Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled.

The pair entered the apartment. Unari perked up and trotted into the room. _"Good evening, Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama. I am relieved that both of you have returned safely."_

"We're glad you're safe too, Unari," Naruto said as he knelt down next to the kit. "You can head home and replenish your chakra now."

"_Are you sure, Naruto-sama?"_

"You've done everything I've asked and more," Naruto said. Unari performed a rough approximation of a bow before disappearing in a puff of chakra-rich smoke.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood up. "Hinata-chan, before we get ready to go after Sasuke, can we talk about something?"

"Always, Naruto-kun. I am here for you," Hinata said gently.

"Obviously, you know I can summon Foxes and you saw the chakra I used to rescue you," Naruto started to explain. Hinata nodded. "I'm sure you've also heard rumors and some really nasty stuff people have said about me."

"Some of the villagers, and even members of my clan, have said horrible things about you...I once heard a woman compare you to the Kyūbi!" Hinata exclaimed.

"There...there is actually a reason for that," Naruto began.

"_**You don't have anything to worry about. Your other friends did not reject you because of my presence. I doubt this girl who loves you would ever dream of rejecting you,"**_ Kurama piped in helpfully. **_"Besides, I've been trapped inside enough women to know there's a fair bit of lust mixed in with that love, so she's more likely to jump you than leave you."_**

"_W-What? I...I don't need to be thinking of that right now!" _Naruto mentally squawked.

"_**But you want to,"**_Kurama laughed as his projection rolled around in Naruto's mind.

"_Shut up, you perverted fox!"_ Naruto ordered hotly. He took a deep breath to get certain images out of his head. "This is a pretty long story. Let's sit down."

Hinata nodded and Naruto led her to his worn-out couch. "Everyone knows what happened the day I was born. You heard what those two guys who snatched you a week ago said, too."

"Naruto-kun...do you possess some of the Kyūbi's chakra?" Hinata asked. "I've seen red chakra in your system occasionally. When you were born...did some of the Kyūbi's chakra enter your system?"

"You could say that. I'm a Jinchūriki. Kurama, that's the Kyūbi's name, is sealed inside of me. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill Kurama. So, Minato-sama sealed Kurama away...again."

Hinata understood and took Naruto's hand. The Jinchūriki smiled and continued his story. He confided everything in Hinata. Naruto talked about everything Kurama had revealed about his mother and Uzumaki Mito. The conversation with Hinata, Naruto realized, was much easier than his retelling of this story at the Aviary. It was easy for Naruto to figure out the whys.

_'I know how Hinata will react. She helped me so much before my fight with Neji. I can't believe how much I can open myself up to her.' _

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for protecting us from the Kyūbi." Hinata smiled as she leaned in and rested her forehead against Naruto's.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan. Kurama didn't choose to attack Konoha though," Naruto whispered. "He was...ripped from my mother's seal and forced to attack by someone with a Sharingan."

Hinata's eyes opened in shock. "The Uchiha were behind it?"

"I don't know, fur-ball won't tell me all that much. We can figure it out later. I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together," Naruto answered with an amused grin.

Hinata blushed. "I still can't believe it."

"The past week has been...well," Naruto started.

"We're surviving. We will keep surviving, Naruto-kun. You'll save Sasuke-san from Orochimaru. I have faith in you, but you need to have faith in your friend, too," Hinata said resolutely.

Naruto was about to launch into a speech about how Hinata always seemed to say exactly what he needed to hear the most exactly when he needed it. He wanted to thank her for rescuing him from doubt again. He opened his mouth and realized, that no amount words would really say what he wanted to say. So, he did something unpredictable.

He kissed her.

Hinata returned the kiss and the young couple reveled in their relief and love. Naruto broke the kiss reluctantly. "We should get ready for the mission. I'll let you have the bathroom."

"T-thank you," Hinata said breathlessly. She decided to indulge in her new-found mutual relationship with Naruto and gave him another quick kiss before dashing to the bathroom. Naruto smiled at the lingering sensation of the kiss and the Chuunin uniform sitting on his kitchen table.

Naruto quickly stripped out of his blood-soaked and torn jumpsuit. He took his time putting on his Chuunin outfit. It was a tangible symbol of Naruto getting closer to his goal of becoming Hokage. The newly-elevated Chuunin stood in front of his full-sized mirror as he slipped the black armored combat gloves into place.

"I feel like a badass," Naruto said with a triumphant grin.

"**You actually look halfway professional," **Kurama laughed.

Naruto smirked as he fiddled with a knife that rested in a holder on his right shoulder. He had just finished putting his restocked shuriken holsters on when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm ready to go, Naruto-kun," Hinata announced. Naruto turned to face Hinata and took in the outfit Tsunade had provided. Hinata was wearing a pair of standard black shinobi pants with a shuriken holster strapped to her right thigh. Naruto couldn't help but grin in a very-Jiriaya-like fashion as he noticed that Tsunade had picked a shirt for Hinata that was anything but baggy. It reminded him of the casual shirt Hinata had worn the day of the Chuunin Exam finals.

"You look great," Naruto complimented.

Hinata smiled. "So do you, Naruto-kun. E-Even more than usual." Naruto chuckled a bit nervously at the compliment. He knew Hinata loved him, but it was still a bit of a shock to be praised for his looks. Hinata blushed a bit and looked down. Naruto realized that even though Hinata looked downwards that she didn't look away.

_'Wait...was she perving on me? Can girls be perverts? Also, why am I really liking that idea?'_ Naruto thought of a million questions.

"_**Oh you humans and your hormones, always good for a laugh,"**_Kurama chided. _**"I think you should follow Tsunade's suggestion and grab some food first."**_

"I've got some instant food. We don't have much time for a big meal," Naruto spoke quickly. Hinata nodded in agreement. The pair ate some of the instant meals that were common for shinobi in the field. Naruto actually had a lot of the meals. They were cheap, filling, and full of all the healthy stuff Iruka always tried to make him eat. Naruto really liked how easy they were to prepare.

_'They aren't ramen or zenzai, but they aren't horrible,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he finished eating.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade only provided a few kunai and shuriken. I usually carry a few more and a couple of explosive tags. M-May I borrow a few from you?"

"Sure," Naruto answered and pointed to where he stored his supplies. Hinata gathered her usual amounts. "I wouldn't expect you to carry explosive tags."

Hinata smiled proudly. "Like I said, I'm _very_ good at recon and the other role of recon teams is to be ambush and sabotage teams. Explosive tags are very handy."

"Good point," Naruto agreed as Hinata restocked. The two left shortly after Hinata gathered her supplies. They headed straight for the tower, and were greeted at the entrance by Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Chouji.

"Damn it, Naruto! You could have _let us know_ you had changed your crazy plan and that it had worked," Kiba grumbled, but it was obvious to everyone it was good-natured.

"Sorry about that, Kiba. Still, I pulled it off," Naruto beamed.

Shino nodded at Naruto, but addressed Hinata. "I am relieved to see that you are safe, Hinata-san."

"I'm glad to see you, too Shino-kun. It is good to see you again Kiba-kun and Akamaru." Hinata smiled. "There is still a future for Team Eight."

"Damn right there is!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru howled in agreement.

Neji started to chuckle. "I wasn't aware part of being arrested earned one a promotion."

Naruto returned the laugh. "Who knew? I was wondering when someone would mention my new digs!"

"Well, you did plan and successfully carry out an attack on Konoha's strongest clan in less than a week. I was actually expecting you to be promoted for it," Tenten joined the conversation.

"Nice to see someone other than Hinata-chan has faith in me," Naruto half-joked.

"Naruto-san, do you know the details of our mission? Nara Shikamaru retrieved all of us from our homes, or in Neji-san's case Umino-sensei's home, and told us to prepare for a high-ranking retrieval mission," Shino spoke up. He decided to turn the conversation towards a productive direction. There would be plenty of time for Naruto and Hinata to inform the group of the rescue later.

"Sasuke has left the village." Naruto waited until the gasps and looks of shock died down before continuing. "He...defected to Orochimaru's village. Sasuke managed to use my rescue mission to cover for his escape. The Snake Bastard wants Sasuke _bad_, so he probably sent some of his Sound ninja to back Sasuke up."

"There's something else you all should know." Sakura's voice caught everyone off guard. She emerged from the Hokage's tower with Shikamaru. "Orochimaru gave Sasuke a cursed seal."

Neji's eyes went wide. "What do you know about Orochimaru's juinjutsu?"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "According to Anko, it grants the bearer of the seal a huge power-boost, but eats away at the user's free will. There's no way to know the specific effects it'll have on Sasuke."

"He may have a Cursed Seal, but he still chose to ditch the village. Sasuke will answer for that," Kiba practically growled. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji all looked down. They were all acutely aware of either Sasuke's situation or Neji's dark period. More importantly, they all believed in redemption.

Naruto looked up suddenly. "We'll get our answers when we bring him back alive. Sasuke and those Oto jackasses are out there putting distance between themselves and Konoha. How's everyone doing on the equipment front?"

"Naruto's got the right idea. Everyone show us what you've brought. It'll help Naruto and me plan this mission," Shikamaru said to back up Naruto.

The assembled ninja revealed their supplies. Shikamaru and Naruto were looking over the supplies. Shikamaru was staring in shock at the sheer amount of weapons Tenten produced from several storage scrolls. Naruto smiled at Neji who just shook his head in mirth.

"Where's your equipment, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura started to tear up and Naruto immediately tensed up. He knew that something was up.

"I-I can't go on the mission," Sakura cried. "W-When Sasuke-kun left...he hit me and I have a concussion."

Sakura tried to finish explaining, but Naruto cut her off. "Sasuke _hit_ you? Why? Everyone, even Sasuke, knows you love him!"

"I-It has to be Orochimaru's fault...please...Naruto, bring Sasuke-kun back to me," Sakura was crying uncontrollably.

Naruto smiled softly. He was really beginning to understand love in a way that had eluded him for all his life. Sakura's love for Sasuke was an example of love. _'So is Hinata-chan's love for _me,' Naruto thought warmly. It was an amazing emotion to experience.

"I promise. I'll bring Sasuke back. I'm sorry in advance though, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"S-Sorry for what, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to _deck_ Sasuke for hitting you. That's just not cool," Naruto said in an attempt to calm Sakura down.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said with slightly less tears. Naruto nodded and turned back to the Recovery team.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "I'll admit I'm not really close to Sasuke. I can't claim to know him as a friend. That doesn't matter, though. He's a comrade and a fellow shinobi of Konoha. We're going to bring him back, because Konoha looks after our own."

The team all voiced their agreement with Shikamaru's speech. Shikamaru then described the single-line formation the 'platoon' would be traveling in. Kiba would take point followed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru could use his position to quickly relay orders to the rest of the platoon. Hinata would be behind Shikamaru to cover the formation with her Byakugan. Shino was fourth in line because his clan's jutsu could provide long-range support. Chouji was positioned in the center of the formation. The Akimichi was the platoon's 'striker' and packed the heaviest physical punch. His position could allow him to respond to any threat. The rest of the formation was made up of Tenten, then Naruto, with Neji bringing up the rear. Neji would use his Byakugan to cover the rear of the platoon. Naruto, as the second Chuunin on the mission, would be right in front of Neji to keep control of any situation. Tenten would provide any long-range support possible.

Naruto was glad Shikamaru could plan things so quickly. He never would have thought of that formation so quickly. Naruto knew where his planning strengths were and those kind of tactics weren't among them. The Jinchūriki knew he could see the really big picture and make snap decisions as well as anyone.

Naruto couldn't understand why someone as smart as Sasuke couldn't see the big picture. Sasuke was nothing but a tool, a stepping stone, or simply a temporary shell.

_'What the hell is going on in your head, Sasuke? You have everything here in Konoha! How can you just throw that all away?'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"You'll bring him back, Naruto-kun. I will always believe in you," Hinata whispered quickly before taking her position in the formation.

Naruto felt a wave of relief and confidence wash over him because of Hinata's words.

_'I'm going to bring you back. I will drag you out of the shadows whether you want to be saved or not...Sasuke!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Woot, an update. For those of you who read Trieo's latest chapter of "Sister Lost", you'll notice that this is my attempt to appease the NaruHina deities. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I'm frigging exhausted, so there won't be any pithy comments begging for reviews! Thanks in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was feeling an unmistakable mix of nervousness, confidence, courage, and fear. It made absolutely no sense how all these emotions that were completely opposite of each other could swirl around his head at once.

He was nervous because this mission was hugely important for Konoha. Orochimaru had declared war on the village. Everyone in Konoha would judge Naruto, and his friends, on the outcome of this mission.

He was confident because he trusted every member of the team. He knew their skills, their drive, and their loyalty to Konoha. The team Tsunade-baa-chan had assembled was awesome.

He was brave because he knew that he couldn't fail. Sasuke was one of his best friends. Naruto _had_ to be brave to save Sasuke not only from Orochimaru, but from himself. Sasuke's willingness to throw his very soul away shook Naruto to his core.

He was afraid because _if_ they failed, Sasuke would throw his life away and Orochimaru would score a massive victory over Konoha. Naruto could not bear the thought of his friends being hurt on this mission. The thought of Neji and Sasuke being seriously hurt really scared him. The thought of _Hinata_ being hurt filled his veins with ice.

_'I cannot fail,'_ Naruto declared to himself.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Akamaru and I smell blood to our east! We're sure it's Konoha shinobi!" Kiba shouted from up front.

Shikamaru was silent for several moments. "We can't afford to stop. If we slow down for even a second, Sasuke will escape."

Tenten, Kiba, and Chouji were about to protest when Naruto spoke up. "Shikamaru is right. We can't afford to stop." Naruto's declaration shocked everyone. "We also can't afford to _not_ investigate. The other Konoha shinobi could have info we could use. I'm going to send a few clones."

"Good call," Shikamaru agreed. Naruto quickly created several Kage Bunshin who rushed to the front of the line to confer with Kiba. The clones dashed in the direction Kiba pointed out.

"How will your clones get us the intel, Naruto?" Tenten asked the original.

"Kage Bunshin can transfer memories when they dispel. That's why I sent so many, just in case," Naruto explained.

Tenten didn't turn around, but Naruto could tell that she was impressed. Suddenly, Naruto saw Shikamaru raise his hand and signal the group to a halt.

"Just as I thought," Shikamaru growled. "They were prepared for Hunter-nin pursuit."

Neji paused on the ground next to Chouji and Tenten. "Explosive tags. There is something off about them."

Shikamaru nodded. "This is a high level jutsu. If we had continued through the trees, they would have blown us all to hell."

"They have also left numerous wire traps," Hinata reported. Naruto headed to one of the traps Hinata pointed out and carefully observed it.

"Double tripwire," Naruto pointed out. "I used a few of these in the past to prank Mizuki and a few of the other Academy teachers. Looks like we aren't up against the scrubs of Oto."

Tenten shook her head. "These are really good traps, but we're probably dealing with a rush job. If they had taken a little longer, they could have hidden everything better."

"It is very likely that our adversaries are resting after their probable encounter with the Konoha Shinobi. Thus, I believe the Oto force cannot be far," Shino added.

Naruto took a quick breath. "The wounded Konoha nin definitely encountered some Oto Shinobi. They had a really weird technique and if I had to guess, I'd say it was that Cursed Seal Sakura-chan mentioned."

"How many enemies are we dealing with, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Four, but Sasuke wasn't with them. There was a very large jar or keg with them." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I've found them!" Neji exclaimed. "They are less than five hundred meters from our current location!"

Hinata struggled to focus. "I can't see any more traps! I think these are the only ones they set up."

"Alright, I have a strategy. We'll divide into two squads. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are with me. Team Eight has the most experience working together and are the best ambushers we've got. Chouji, Neji, and Tenten, I want you guys to follow Naruto after Team Eight lays down a smoke screen," Shikamaru ordered.

"It's a good idea, but I'd switch up the squads, Shikamaru," Naruto jumped in. "You're splitting it up into a smokescreen team and an an assault team, right?"

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto continued. "I think the assault team should have Kiba in it. Tenten probably carries a ton of smoke bombs and would probably be able to provide better support from a distance. We need the assault team to hit really hard. Kiba and Neji have natural ways to negate the smoke. Kurama can boost my senses, so I'm good. Chouji can simply use that boulder technique he showed off in the Chuunin Exams to scatter the enemy."

"Good idea," Shikamaru agreed. The Retrieval Team split into two squads and prepared to ambush the enemy. "There's no sign of Sasuke. Hinata, could you check that casket?"

"I-I can't see through it. There is some kind of barrier. Maybe they knocked Sasuke-san unconscious in case he had a change of heart?"

"Probably. Orochimaru wants Sasuke really bad. He wouldn't kill him," Shikamaru agreed.

There was suddenly a hissing sound and Hinata grabbed Shikamaru. Hinata jumped clear of their hiding spot right as a massive explosion destroyed a chunk of the forest.

"Well, well, look what fell out of the bushes," the lone enemy kunoichi sneered.

"We didn't come to fight! We're only here to negotiate!" Shikamaru lied.

The sole Oto shinobi wearing a hitai-ate shook his head. "Oh, really? Then how do you explain...this!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the shinobi jerked down and Chouji, Tenten, and Shino were drawn from their hiding places. Shikamaru ground his teeth in frustration. That technique had caught him completely off guard. Worse, the tanned Oto ninja seemed to have complete control over the technique. Neji, Naruto, and Kiba leaped clear of their hiding places and dropped a few smoke bombs.

"You think you can hide from Kidōmaru with smoke bombs?" The physically largest enemy asked sarcastically.

"They can't! I have perfect control over my webs," Kidōmaru laughed.

"Who knew there was a technique like that!" Naruto shouted. The Oto ninja furtherest from the Konoha shinobi raised an eyebrow.

_'That brat was definitely acting out, brother, but why?'_ Sakon thought.

"You trash do..." Kidōmaru started to speak, but was suddenly cut off. "I-I can't move!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu success," Shikamaru announced with a smirk. "Thanks for cooperating with this trap."

Sakon chuckled. "Thank you for cooperating with _this_ trap. Jirōbō!"

Jirōbō didn't say a word as he slammed his hands on the ground. Tenten barely had time to shout a warning before a enormous sphere imprisoned the Konoha shinobi.

"Damn it, we're trapped!" Shikamaru cursed. "I should have been prepared for a technique like that!"

"I think you trash will make a good meal," Jirōbō taunted.

Inside the earthen sphere, the Konoha shinobi were caught in a whirlwind of emotion.

"Neji-nii-san, are you seeing this?" Hinata asked nervously.

"The walls are reinforced with chakra, but for what purpose?" Neji simultaneously confirmed and questioned.

Kiba growled. "Let's see how that chakra reinforcement handles this! Tsūga!"

The Inuzuka's attack roared towards the dome and created a nearly impenetrable wall of dust upon impact. Neji and Hinata watched the impact with their Byakugan. They gasped at the aftermath. Everyone else saw the incredible damage that Kiba's attack had caused. Naturally, they believed the two Hyūga's reaction was at the damage. The truth quickly dawned on the Sasuke Retrieval Team as the dome repaired itself nearly instantly.

"The walls, they are siphoning our chakra away!" Neji hissed. Naruto noticed Shikamaru in his 'thinking pose' and quietly approached his fellow Chuunin.

"We've got to get out of here or panic is going to beat us before the Sound bastards do," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"You're right," Shikamaru agreed. "I have a plan, but I need to confirm it."

"It'll need to be quick." Naruto nodded towards the others.

Shikamaru nodded back. "Kiba! I need you to do that jutsu again. This time, aim at the other side of the dome. Neji, I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happens."

The two young men nodded and Kiba attempted his technique again. Neji observed the attack and the dome with his bloodline. "The chakra reinforcement is thinnest at the rear of the dome. Kiba-san's attack did more damage and the recovery rate was far slower."

_'Kurama, what would happen if I started pumping _your _chakra into the dome?'_ Naruto asked the Kyūbi.

_**'With the seal as it is now? It would burn...it out...from...the inside. I'll start pumping out some of my chakra when you give the signal,'**_Kurama replied with a bit of glee.

"Shikamaru, Kurama is ready to add some of his chakra to the mix. It'll make whatever you're planning go smoother by disrupting the chakra in the dome," Naruto added.

"Chouji, are you ready?" Shikamaru asked. The Akimichi Genin nodded. "Good, when I give the signal, do it! Naruto, start it up!"

Naruto smirked as he slammed his hands onto the side of the dome. Kurama began to channel its chakra through Naruto into the dome. Everyone could see the effect that the Bijū's chakra was having on the dome. The earthen material was cracking as if it were being burned from the inside. The immediate area around Naruto's hands was becoming blackened and was peeling away.

"Now Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted. Chouji grew to immense size and rolled up into a ball. The Akimichi Human Boulder Jutsu smashed through the weakened dome.

"Looks like this group of trash has a working brain," Jirōbō sneered. "Too bad none of you will be a good meal."

"Naruto, take everyone with you. I'll stall this guy." Shikamaru immediately began calculating the best angles to attempt his Kagemane jutsu.

"Heh, _you're_ in charge? What kind of idiot are you to think you can catch me with that jutsu again? Unless, we've already beaten the hope out of you? Heh, if you're willing to die alone, so bit it!"

"I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve," Shikamaru assured his enemy.

"What? Hoping I choke on your blood when I beat you to death? You are _nothing._ You are less than trash! I don't know what to call you other than a suicidal..."

"**Shut up!"** Chouji roared. "You're mine."

"Hehe, looks like the only decent meal is the only one with a backbone!" Jirōbō laughed.

"Shikamaru, take these soldier pills and give them to everyone," Chouji said resolutely. "I'm going to take this guy down."

"Not alone you aren't," Naruto jumped in. "Tenten, stay behind and support Chouji. We're about to enter the woods. Your fighting style doesn't mix well with woods and these guys all have Cursed Seals. Chouji will need the backup."

"Sure thing, Naruto," Tenten responded to the order. Shikamaru tossed her a soldier pill. Tenten quickly swallowed the pill and turned her attention to Jirōbō.

"Don't think you'll get away that easy!" Jirōbō shouted.

"You're going to have to deal with us!" Chouji shouted back as he fished the Three Colored Pills out of his pouch. _'I'm going to have to use these,'_ he thought as he consumed the Spinach Pill.

As Chouji prepared to meet Jirōbō's bull charge, Tenten leaped into the air and unfurled the first of her storage scrolls. She chose to release the scroll containing Makibishi and other forms of caltrops. The sharp metal objects wouldn't do any severe damage, but they would perform two important tasks. Immediately, they slowed Jirōbō's charge and allowed Chouji to get much better leverage on the foe. Secondly, the small wounds on the soles of the Sound shinobi would limit his mobility as the battle wore on.

Chouji noticed what Tenten was planning and ducked under Jirōbō's wild swing and used his enemy's momentum to throw the Otogakure through a nearby tree.

Jirōbō managed to climb to his feet and growled at the two Konoha ninja. "Nice tricks, but it won't save you."

Tenten reached for a second scroll as Chouji entered his fighting stance. Jirōbō seemed a bit annoyed that neither enemy shinobi rose to his taunting. "Fine, be silent. I'm still going to bury you. You're going to die alone! Abandoned by your friends!"

"Shut up," Chouji barked. "You don't know anything about how Konoha shinobi work!"

Tenten stood straighter at Chouji's declaration. "We have the Will of Fire. What do you have?"

"More than enough to kill you two!" Jirōbō charged once again. The two Konoha ninja were ready to meet the challenge.

* * *

><p>Akamaru's whine broke the thick silence as the rest of the retrieval team rushed to catch up with the other Otogakure ninja.<p>

"I think you might be right, buddy," Kiba responded to the ninken's 'words'.

"What's going on, Kiba?" Naruto asked from his position.

Shino surprised everyone by answering. "I assume that Akamaru is worried about Tenten-san and Chouji-san's battle against their enemy."

"Yeah, you're right, Shino. Akamaru can tell how strong a person is by scent. That guy is really strong. We're pretty sure Tenten and Chouji couldn't take him one-on-one," Kiba replied.

Shikamaru nodded, thought the gesture went unseen. "Chouji volunteered to face him alone because he wanted to help us in anyway he could. He...thinks he's the weakest among us."

"If we analyze the situation, we don't have any accurate information about our enemy beyond the limited information Naruto's Shadow Clones provided. The odds of either Tenten or Chouji defeating him alone _are_ almost nil, but they are _not_ alone. Tenten's shuriken jutsu and weapon skill compliment Chouji's taijutsu and physical Akimichi jutsus very well. Their pairing gives them the best chance for victory," Neji explained.

"I concur with Neji-san," Shino added simply.

"We all knew our lives would be on the line for this mission. We're lucky that Shino hadn't begun that Aburame ritual yet and that Tenten and Hinata were available. We'd have to take on each of the enemy one-on-one if they weren't here," Shikamaru added.

The group fell silent once again. Naruto, wanting some more information on Sasuke and the Otogakure ninja, spoke up. "Hinata-chan, Neji, are we gaining ground on the enemy?"

"We are gaining ground. The container is slowing them down," Neji reported.

"We can catch them, but we have to be wary of traps," Shikamaru warned.

* * *

><p>Chouji impacted against Jirōbō's earthen barrier with incredible force. Tenten felt the aftermath of Chouji's attack from her distant position. This was the most intense battle Tenten had ever taken part in. She had been as unprepared for Orochimaru's invasion as the rest of Konoha. After she had awakened from the genjutsu, she had been engaged by a single Sound Genin. Tenten had been in civilian-style clothing at the time as part of her blindingly-obvious-to-<strong>everyone<strong> attempt to catch Neji's eye. Even then, she had not been unprepared. She had two weapon scrolls with her. A combination of bojutsu and explosive tags quickly finished the only adversary Tenten had faced.

It had definitely been a great boost to her confidence after Temari had demolished her.

That one-sided battle had not prepared her for a fight this desperate. Jirōbō had not been in position to attack her directly without leaving himself open to Chouji's ninjutsu or taijutsu, but he had not forgotten about her. Occasionally, the Sound ninja would throw a boulder or a shattered tree at her. The speed of the throws had been astounding.

As the smoke cleared, Chouji and Tenten noticed that Jirōbō's left side was decorated with a barbed-wire-like tattoo. Jirōbō was radiating killing intent and rage. "I can't believe trash like you made me use my seal."

Chouji fell back towards Tenten. "I'll need you to cover me. I need to fish out those pills again."

"Alright Chouji," Tenten agreed and grabbed one of her scrolls. "Let's do this."

Jirōbō sneered at the kunoichi. "I'm going to break you in half. You both are idiots that were discarded by your 'friends'."

Tenten glowered at her enemy and channeled a bit of chakra into her scroll. The scroll she had chosen shot dozens of kunai at incredible speed at her target. The Sound ninja's speed had increased an incredible amount after the Cursed Seal activated and, he managed to dodge enough of the kunai that he wasn't turned into a pincushion. It pleased Tenten greatly to see that her kunai had managed to inflict several nasty cuts on his torso.

Her elation was an unfortunate mistake. She relaxed for a fraction of a second and missed Jirōbō substituting with some of the debris littering the battlefield. The Otogakure ninja exploded from his position with a chakra-enhanced leap. Tenten only avoided taking a strike directly to her heart by a divine miracle. The punch may have only been a glancing hit, but Jirōbō's attack had still broken several of Tenten's ribs. She screamed out in pain as she landed on her side and did even more damage to her broken bones.

Jirōbō was laughing as he charged and his bloodlust allowed him to ignore the multitude of cuts littering his body. "I told you! I'm going to break you in half!" The physically largest member of the Sound Four reared back for a devastating strike that would undoubtedly finish Tenten if it connected. Despite the pain, Tenten quickly rolled over and threw a kunai with every ounce of strength she could muster. There was no way Jirōbō could physically dodge or substitute away from the attack. Tenten's injuries reduced her usual flawless accuracy, but at this range she couldn't miss. The kunai embedded itself in Jirōbō's forearm.

"That's it?" Jirōbō sneered as he lowered his arms. "Is that a..."

"Boom," Tenten whispered as the flash bomb detonated. Jirōbō cursed as he was blinded.

"You're going **down!" **Chouji roared as charged in. He had taken the Curry Pill and his chakra capacity had exploded. The Akimichi pummeled Jirōbō with a taijutsu combo that sent him flying. "How badly hurt are you, Tenten-san?"

"I'll live," Tenten growled. Chouji nodded and charged after Jirōbō. The kunoichi rose to her feet and awkwardly reached for another weapon scroll. _'I hope the rest of the team is okay. I hope things are going okay back home...'_

* * *

><p>Hiashi was barely controlling the urge to pace in his office. He had not been pleased by Tsunade's order to stay in the village while his daughter, nephew, and Naruto went to pursue the traitor Uchiha. The reinstated head of the Hyūga Clan knew that the retrieval team was supremely talented. However, he couldn't stop worrying. Neji was the living memorial of Hiashi's beloved brother, Hizashi. Naruto had risked everything for Hinata, and during the assault, had taken great pains to protect the innocent of the Hyūga Clan. Hiashi didn't need the Byakugan to see that Naruto and Hinata would be in a relationship soon. The Clan head wasn't sure it would be a long term relationship, but the foundations were strong.<p>

And then there was Hinata; his _daughter_. Hiashi had nearly lost her less than twenty-four hours ago. Now, she was fighting in a desperate war. The Cadet family members had spoken in glowing terms about Hinata's skills. Truly, Hiashi thought with pride, Hinata had greatly improved. Her defeat of Hanako proved without a single doubt that Hinata had truly become skilled. Still, he was her father and it was his duty to worry.

The knock on the door was a welcomed distraction. "Enter."

"Hiashi-sama," Miyako entered with a bow. "I...I have the reports you asked for."

"Thank you, Miyako-san. Did you uncover any irregularities in the Clan's financial ledgers?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, Hiashi-sama. I believe Hanako and the other usurpers wanted to ensure the information they presented to Tsunade-sama could withstand any scrutiny."

"If there had been alterations, I know you would have found them," Hiashi complemented the young woman.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," the young woman bowed again. "I-I thank you for having such faith in the Cadet Family."

"I have faith in all loyal members of our Clan," Hiashi assured the kunoichi. "Miyako-san, you are released from all Clan duties. I believe you have a journey to prepare for..."

Miyako looked up with wide-eyes and mix of surprise and hope dancing across her features. "H-Hiashi-sama?"

"I do believe Ieyaso-sama would be most disappointed if his bride was delayed. Tsunade-sama could not keep all news from leaving Konoha about the conflict between Uzumaki-san and the Usurpers. Ieyaso-sama would no doubt wish to hear of the particulars and the state of the Clan from you rather than a gossiping merchant or...agencies with objections to your union."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama," the Branch member agreed eagerly. "I, I just..."

"Was worried that because the Usurpers were the primary negotiators for the marriage, that I would cancel the contract?" Hiashi finished.

Miyako nodded slightly. "I-I am sorry for doubting you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi kept his expression neutral, but inwardly he seethed. The Elders had likely been far more cavalier in how they used, or more likely threatened to use, the Main Family's Juinjutsu. "The Clan has been in disarray. Your concern was not unfounded, but I have no intention of delaying or voiding the engagement."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama!" Miyako shouted with relief and joy. She bowed yet again to the Clan Head and was dismissed. Hiashi took a single breath and looked to his left without turning around.

"You are very skilled to avoid detection by two Hyūga for as long as you did," Hiashi praised the ANBU who had practically materialized in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," the ANBU wearing a boar-mask responded with a polite nod of the head. "Hokage-sama wishes to inform you of the situation with the traitors from your clan."

"What is the latest on Takehito and Hidake?" Hiashi asked with venom.

"Tsunade-sama and her _trusted_ agents believe that the two traitors had assistance from rogue elements in the village. It is the most logical explanation for how the two Chuunin escaped," the ANBU reported. Hiashi thanked the ANBU. The special ops ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Hiashi was left with his thoughts.

_'The Hokage gave me an order to remain in Konoha and help contain the political fallout of Naruto's attack and Sasuke's defection. I don't have to like it, and I refuse _not _to take action to protect the retrieval team and bring the traitor to justice.'_

Hiashi entered the commons area. There were a few Cadet branch members working to repair the extensive damage from Naruto's overwhelming assault.

"Hiroaki-san, a moment?"

The elderly Cadet approached Hiashi respectfully. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Do we have any members, either branch, available for missions?"

"I believe Tokuma, Kō, and Chiasa are mission capable," Hiroaki reported.

"Excellent," Hiashi said warmly. "Collect them if they are mission capable. If not, do not press. Once you have a team ready, I need you to ask the Hokage permission for a mission to support the Uchiha recovery team. I'm sure she would want to deploy medics as well."

Hiroaki blanched. "You believe Hinata-sama and Neji-san are in that great of danger? Hiashi-sama, they are both very talented and are supported by the finest shinobi of their generation."

"And my faith in my daughter, my nephew and their comrades is the only reason I am obeying my Hokage and not leaving to support them myself," Hiashi admitted.

"I understand Hiashi-sama," Hiroaki said and bowed. Hiashi gave the elderly cadet member permission to depart. The Clan Head turned on his heel and prepared to meet with the civilian merchant guild. He had heard that the merchants had once attempted to cheat Naruto. Hiashi was in a sour mood, and part of him was hoping they would still hold onto their negative opinions.

_'I need an outlet to support my family and Naruto. I would much rather be on the battlefield beside them, but this will have to do...'_

* * *

><p>Chouji had to give both Tenten and his opponent credit. The Oto shinobi was one of the strongest opponents Chouji had ever encountered. The Akimichi was sure that Jirōbō might even give Asuma-sensei some trouble. The Cursed Seal had really boosted Chouji's enemy's strength to incredible levels. Ironically, the increases in strength were actually <em>helping<em> Chouji. It was true that Chouji had been forced to used the Three Coloured Pills, but Chouji had landed several huge hits on the other ninja.

_'I can do this!'_

Jirōbō had just dodged a kunai Tenten had thrown. The Hidden Sound ninja laughed as Tenten had finally missed. His laughter died as the explosive tag wrapped around the handle went off and the force of the explosion knocked him off balance. A curse had barely finished escaping his lips when Chouji's hammer blow came down on Jirōbō's scarred face.

The power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven was terrifying, in all honesty. Jirōbō_ should_ have collapsed from blood loss several minutes ago. Instead, he had continued to fight. The Akimichi prepared to finish off his opponent, but an explosion of black corrupted chakra knocked Chouji back.

"There's a second stage?!" Tenten shouted in alarm. Chouji jumped back, but felt his muscles burn in protest. The Curry Pill was beginning to take its toll on his body.

"I told you! I have more than enough to kill you!" Jirōbō roared.

"We're going to need a miracle!" Chouji groaned.

Tenten jumped over to Chouji's location. A fresh wave of pain wracked her body. "I've got a plan. It's stupid and incredibly risky."

"I think we arrived at stupid and incredibly risky a long time ago, Tenten-san," Chouji chuckled humorlessly.

"Short version, I need you to hold out in taijutsu for a little bit. When I shout Hashirama, don't resist and let me do my thing," Tenten said quickly.

"What are you really planning?" The Akimichi asked.

"I'm not really sure..."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was convinced that things were balanced on a razor blade. A single act or mistake could send the mission in one of two very different ways.<p>

If the team screwed up, _everything_ would go to hell in a hand basket.

If the team got a break, they'd all be home in under twelve hours.

Unfortunately, the situation had basically decided to skip the hand basket and simply jump feet first into hell. Shikamaru's attempt to fool the Sound Team by acting as Jirōbō failed, because he had acted with insufficient information. The resulting slip had put the team in incredible danger. Kiba and Naruto had been incapacitated by Kidōmaru's webbing. Shino had shouted a warning about the strength of spider webbing.

The warning had all been a distraction for Neji's attempt to attack Kidōmaru. Somehow, the Sound Nin had avoided the Hyūga genius's attack. It was a minor miracle that caught Neji completely off guard.

Fortunately for the Konoha Team, Kidōmaru's arrogant rant was cut off by a powerful Vacuum Palm. The Sound Four had completely ignored Hinata. She almost effortlessly blended into the background. Hinata's attack knocked Kidōmaru off of his perch and into another tree with a loud crash.

"Stupid Hyūga," Kidōmaru spat. "I'm going to rip the eyes out of your head!"

The Nara Chuunin heard Naruto growl dangerously. Naruto was very protective of Hinata and seemed to have become friends with Neji despite the brawl the two had had in the Chuunin Exam Finals. Shikamaru was about to shout something to calm Naruto down, but Neji and Hinata cut him off with their actions.

The two Hyūga launched a vicious combined Vacuum Palm at Kidōmaru. The attack was less of a blast of air and more of a roaring wall of chakra. Kidōmaru leapt out of the way and barely avoided the attack. The Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Wall obliterated several trees. It also had the added benefit of freeing Kiba and Naruto from Kidōmaru's web by stretching the web far enough.

Naruto immediately moved to support Neji and Hinata, but Hinata shook her head. She wasn't looking directly at him, but her Byakugan was active. Hinata could see him in a way almost no one else could.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said firmly. "Go with the others! They'll need your strength to recover Sasuke-san!"

Naruto looked like he was about to protest, but Shino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust them."

"The Hyūga Clan is the strongest in Konoha for a reason! This fool will learn to respect our strength before the end!" Neji declared.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with a pair of low-tier idiots! This won't even be a tutorial level," Kidōmaru sneered.

If there was one thing Naruto had come to despise, it was people underestimating Hinata. He also considered Neji to be a friend, now that he wasn't a fate-preaching ass.

"Hinata-chan, Neji," Naruto said firmly. "Kick this guy's ass."

Kiba growled and motioned to Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto. "We have to go. I have their scent!"

The other two Oto Shinobi had abandoned their teammate. Shikamaru shouted an order to Kiba and quickly took off after the Inuzuka. Shino gave a quick nod to Hinata and took off. Naruto flashed a wistful smile before taking off after the rest of the retrieval team.

He had to have faith in her abilities as a kunoichi.

_'The sooner I rescue Sasuke, the sooner I can get back and help the rest of the team!'_

* * *

><p>Chouji was on the defensive. Jirōbō had really gotten a huge boost in power. His speed was so far above Chouji's that it was insane. Chouji's confidence from earlier was slipping away. The Sound ninja had landed several solid hits. Chouji's retaliation had been minor at best.<p>

"I'm going to break you!" Jirōbō roared. Chouji was growing very tired of his enemy. In fact, Jirōbō was the first person Chouji had ever hated.

"Go to hell!" Chouji growled. The Akimichi heir felt his rage bubbling in his gut. His anger burned white-hot. Chouji lashed out with a vicious swing and caught Jirōbō in the gut. Jirōbō had been swinging at Chouji's head and overextended. Jirōbō grunted as the blow landed.

Tenten jumped in and threw a batch of kunai at Jirōbō. The Sound Ninja jumped away from Chouji and punched into a nearby boulder. Jirōbō threw the boulder at Tenten. Tenten managed to substitute away. The kunoichi growled in annoyance and pain. She had nearly been in position.

Chouji used the distraction to launch another assault. He landed a solid blow on Jirōbō's cheek. The giant, monstrous shinobi stumbled under the force of Chouji's fierce blow. Unfortunately, Orochimaru's Cursed Seal gave Jirōbō increased pain tolerance as well as increased chakra capacity and strength. The shinobi-turned-abomination used the momentum of the hit to fuel his spin and backhanded Chouji.

Jirōbō stalked forward as Chouji landed roughly on the ground. The Otogakure ninja shook his head as he stood over the thoroughly injured young man. "Pathetic."

Chouji was almost out of energy and began to reach for the final pill in his case. However, Jirōbō smacked the Akimichi's tool away. The enemy shinobi picked up Chouji's pill case and crushed it. "You're out of luck." He reached down again and grabbed Chouji's bag of chips and opened it.

The white-hot rage returned, but Chouji's body protested every movement. Pain shot through his body with every grinding of his teeth and twitch of his muscles. However, there was something that overrode the pain. The white-hot rage was supplemented by the most grievous insult an Akimichi could suffer.

That bastard had stolen his food.

Honor demanded that Chouji retaliate _somehow_. Sadly, Chouji was bloodied, exhausted, and almost out of chakra. Fortunately, Jirōbō was standing over Chouji and had completely lowered his guard. As a small gesture of defiance and _hate_, Chouji lashed out with his left foot. The Akimichi ninja had never felt such overwhelming anger and hate before, but Jirōbō had pushed Chouji deeper into the dark corners of his mind.

Truthfully, the kick was aimed at Jirōbō's knee. Chouji had hoped to cripple him so that Tenten could carry out whatever idea she had come up with and win the battle.

Chouji's aim had just been a _bit _off.

The kick had struck Jirōbō right in the nuts.

Jirōbō gasped for air as the impact caused him incredible pain. Chouji hadn't expected that to happen, but it accomplished his goal.

"Hashirama!" Tenten shouted. Chouji remembered that Tenten said not to resist. He lowered all his barriers. An eyeblink later, he was across the battlefield.

_'I still have no idea what the plan is,'_ Chouji silently joked as he attempted to prop himself up.

If Tenten was completely honest with herself, she would have admitted that she had no idea what her plan was either. Tenten was certain of only one thing. The battle had to end very soon or Jirōbō was going to kill both Chouji and herself. Tenten quickly unsealed one of her kanabos. In a single fluid motion, she placed an explosive tag on both sides of the giant studded club. Jirōbō was still staggered from Chouji's brutal kick to the groin.

_'I have no idea what the plan is,'_ Tenten admitted to herself.

The kunoichi had a vague theory of how her attack would work. Theoretically, the outside explosive tag would add a great deal of force to Tenten's swing. The second explosive tag would detonate and finish the bastard off.

Tenten just hoped the explosion wouldn't kill her in a fiery ball of failure.

Still, she was completely out of options. There was no way Chouji and Tenten could beat Jirōbō in their current condition. The Cursed Seal's power had caught them completely off guard. Naruto's limited intelligence and the information Sakura had provided hadn't prepared them for the sheer power of Orochimaru's abomination.

A grim determination fell over Tenten as she swung her kanabō. The first explosive tag detonated according to Tenten's hasty plan. She was as unprepared for the extra momentum of her swing as she had been for Jirōbō's power. It was a miracle that she didn't lose complete control of her weapon.

Jirōbō managed to growl as he made eye contact with Tenten. The giant of a shinobi knew that even with his enhanced power he could not stop or survive the impact. Tenten's strike smashed Jirōbō's skull. An unmistakable sound of breaking bone filled the air and was drowned out only a moment later. Tenten's second explosive tag detonated.

Jirōbō's head was suddenly no more. It had ceased to be.

Tenten let go of the kanabō and collapsed. She couldn't believe that had actually worked.

"Chouji!" Tenten called out. "Are you alive?"

"I think...I think so," Chouji groaned from his distant position. Tenten managed to drag herself over to Chouji's position. The two Shinobi could barely move, but they managed to get to their feet. "We won."

"We won," Tenten agreed, painfully through broken ribs. She looked towards the ancient woods where their friends were no doubt fighting their own desperate battles. Chouji started a little bit Tenten let out a choked gasp.

"What is it?" Chouji asked in alarm.

"L-Look at the tree," Tenten managed to force out the words.

The Akimichi smiled despite his fatigue and injuries. "We...we have really good friends."

"The best," Tenten agreed as the two Genin stumbled towards the tree. "I-I don't think they'd mind if we took a minute to recover."

Chouji nodded and collapsed next to Tenten. The comrades-in-arm at quietly under the note and arrow carved into the bark.

_'Tenten! Chouji! Catch up after you win!'_

Tenten and Chouji rested easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, this took long enough. No excuses really. I just hope you enjoy. This fic probably won't slow down on the action front for a while. We've still got the other fights against the Sound Four and the contractually obligated Valley of the End showdown to go. I'm not sure how many chapters that will take, but I will get to work on it soonish! I'm trying my hand to reawaken my muse's interest in Twelve Shattered Mirrors. I'm also working on Misstep in the Right Direction, The Hyuga's Hound*, and going to see what my muse wants to work on more, Dichotomy of the Soul, Echoes of Blood, or Hanyou: The Musical!.

Please continue the amazing support for this story! It is really inspiring!

*Holy smokes! Hyuga's Hound's next chapter will likely be around 11-12 thousand words or more!


End file.
